The Hour of Darkness
by Mu xxx
Summary: HPSS Slash. Vampires. Harry is wandering aimlessly in Knockturn alley, seeking to be unrecognised, when he happens upon a gracious stranger in the night.
1. Knockturn Alley

**Disclaimer: I'm just amusing myself and hopefully others with JK's wonderful creations! They do not belong to me in any way!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

* * *

Harry was lost and was dark, so very dark.

But Harry could no longer care; he was past feeling pointless emotions, and 'caring' fell under that particular category. He had been screwed around firstly by Voldemort and then again by Dumbledore. When Dumbledore had told Harry of the prophecy it had frightened him and he knew he was to become a murderer or be murdered; it was his inevitable fate. At the present however, Harry just shrugged that thought away.

He'd left the Dursley's - what was the point of staying there anymore anyway? Voldemort, if he were to achieve his own pathetic destiny, would get him one way or another - with or without the added protection of being at Privet Drive. Why should Harry have to endure their ignorant stupidity any longer than necessary? He'd been there long enough.

Harry knew that he'd be spotted if he ventured into Diagon alley and the only alternative he knew about, of course, was Knockturn Alley. And that's where Harry found himself lost and delightfully alone.

It was dark, very dark, and late in the night too. Harry was mildly amazed by the fact that there were still many people lurking in the dark crevices and pitch-black shadows. No one recognised him. Harry blended himself in wearing his long black school cloak with the hood drawn over to cover all his face, save for the glint of light in his eyes.

It soon became apparent that many sets of eyes were watching him, Harry being the only figure in constant forward motion. Harry grew nervous, but forced himself to push the silly emotion away. He'd been through too much for something so simple as a few creepy shadow dwellers eyeing him off to be afraid.

Harry knew he'd die in the end, and so made a vow to himself to never again fear death.

He stopped short when a tall, cloaked figure blocked his path. Harry didn't speak first.

"What be your business down here, stranger?" asked a flowingly deep, very male voice. It had a creepiness about it that sent shivers right up Harry's spine, as if he'd been blasted with a cold wind.

"Walking," was all he could reply, for it was the only truth Harry could tell. Despite the eerie vibes this man exuded, Harry was strangely comforted by the voice and found he wanted to hear it again.

"May I walk with you, unless you are undesiring of company?" The voice seemed to be the only sound in the shadowy alley. The only light source Harry could see was the thin slice of moon hanging ominously in the starless sky. Harry saw a sparkle of moonlight reflect in the mysterious mans' eyes as they met his own. Harry noticed his face was angular and his skin pale. He also decided this man was incredibly handsome, yet strangely beautiful. Or maybe that was just the effect of the moonlight?

"No, it's okay, you can walk with me. Mind you, I am heading nowhere in particular." Harry couldn't drag his eyes away from the mysterious ones holding his gaze. The man couldn't be any more than twenty-five at the absolute maximum.

The stranger bowed lightly. "I am pleased to have your company, stranger. And I too have no specific destination in mind. May I ask your name?" he asked, and his tone was gracious.

Harry didn't even think before he replied, "I'm Harry."

He frowned. Harry was not used to speaking so formally, but tried to sound somewhat respectable. "May I ask yours?" He was hoping that the man wouldn't pick up on the fact that he was not 'just Harry' but 'Harry Potter'.

"Indeed, Harry. I'm Meier. Shall we walk?" Meier stood aside, and gestured with his hand. Harry noticed his fingers were slim and graceful in their movements, with rather long nails that were slightly pointed. He felt a little ashamed by his own, most likely ratty appearance, and instinctively pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

"Okay," Harry smiled lightly at him. Meier smiled back, his perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight just like his eyes had. At once the alley seemed to begin its movement again, almost like a prolonged breath being released. Harry sighed and walked side by side with his new, he supposed, friend.


	2. The Choice is Yours

CHAPTER ONE: The choice is yours

* * *

His head was hurting and Harry was feeling strangely blurred. His eyes were sightless, only making out dark shadows in an equally dark and shadow-filled room. Or he supposed it was a room, Harry didn't know. He couldn't remember where he was, or why he was feeling so strange. There was a pain in his body, and he was feeling lightheaded despite lying down. He managed to move himself and realised he was naked between silky sheets.

He groaned, finding his voice sore and husky. He heard a movement in the room. Harry forcefully pushed himself up, his head spinning.

"You have a choice... where I had not." The movement was gone, beyond the curtains and flowing into the gentle night breeze.

Harry shivered. He knew that voice... it was that stranger, Meier. He fell back on the bed, suddenly remembering what had happened. What did he mean that Harry had a choice? A choice about what? Harry took a deep breath, and swung his legs around. He gingerly placed them on the carpeted floor. He was still feeling dizzy, but it was receding. Now steady, Harry stood and slowly went in search of a light.

He found it and flicked the switch. He cringed as pain flared in his eyes.

Once recovering and his eyes had adjusted to the light, Harry looked about the small room. His clothes had been folded and placed on the only chair the room held. It appeared to be a small hotel room, though Harry knew it wasn't the Leaky Cauldron he was staying in, he could tell that much. Once he had dressed, Harry found his glasses on a small bedside table. Under them, there was a folded piece of parchment and a quill next to it.

Curious, Harry picked up the parchment. His name had been printed on it in curly lettering that looked as if it had taken much precision and care to do so perfectly. He flipped it open.

_Dearest Harry, _

_I regret that I must be leaving you, as I did so much enjoy your company. I also sincerely regret that I did not consult you before I changed you... but the choice is with you which path you choose to follow. I was not given that choice. It's a rare thing for such decisions to be enabled, but I, being different from most, feel that you deserve it for your kindness. If one day we should be chanced by again meeting, I hope I find you well. _

_Farewell, _

_Meier. _

Harry stared at the letter intently. He felt confused by it, also having never seen writing like it before. It vaguely resembled his potion professors hand writing, all swirls and elegance. But that, for the moment, was irrelevant. What the hell was he supposed to be making a decision about? His mind was whirling when he noticed a post scriptum on the bottom of the page.

_P.S_

_Since I will be leaving, I do hope you'll accept my invitation to stay in the room I have rented, the room in which I am regretful to leave you. If you will do me this honour, the room is yours until the next coming Saturday._

Harry raised his eyebrows at this. It suited him just fine to be able to stay where he was, it would solve his current housing problem for the time being. He was still puzzled and was feeling too weary to dwell on his wonders any longer. He took off his cloak and lay back down in the bed. He must have slept all day, for it was night and Harry was sure morning had been and gone already.

Meier's skin had been cool and soft to touch, and each time he connected with Harry, Harry couldn't help but melt and surrender completely. He knew the beautiful man had been seducing him and, despite knowing he'd never thought of another man that way before, willingly let him. He had been gentle and made Harry feel just so good...

The Order of Phoenix was in complete shambles. Harry Potter had disappeared, and had not been sighted since. At first it was suggested that the Dark Lord had been involved, but that was dismissed after an Order representative had been in to interview the Dursley's. Lupin had volunteered for the job and had managed to speak civilly to the Muggles for around ten minutes, before Petunia had thrown a vase at his head, narrowly missing him. Lupin had taken that as his cue to leave.

A week passed, and then two. Order members were positioned everywhere from Privet Drive, Muggle London, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade to Hogwarts itself. But no one had seen hide or hair of Harry. Everyone was becoming panicky, as yet nothing was heard from the Dark Lord, but Dumbledore was as always his optimistic self. He had said that he could see something like this happening, and that Harry would return when he was ready. His words proved to be correct in the end.

It was time to leave, and Harry was feeling apprehensive. He had made his choice, but was still a little anxious at testing it out. He knew what could possibly happen to him if something went wrong, but decided that it was now or never.

He stepped out of the dingy lobby of the small hotel he'd been staying at, his cloak tightly around him, and... felt nothing. He was safe for now. He knew he must be deep in Knockturn alley, and decided to head for the familiar surroundings of Diagon alley. He'd decided he'd had enough time on his own, and knew there would be people there waiting to find him. Those order members never left him alone these days, not since Sirius's death anyway. Not to mention school would be starting soon.

He began a brisk pace up the dim path, crossing many strange beings on the way. He knew they sensed his change too, but none dared approach him, for it was a rare sight for them to witness a wonder such as Harry. Not many who knew of Meier ever set foot in the light of day again.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Harry emerged. He recoiled in the full light and knew he wouldn't be able to last all day in it, not yet anyway. He set out to find a familiar face quickly. Harry made his way towards his favourite shop in the whole street, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and drew his hood back. He felt a little like everyone was watching him, but knew it was just his nerves. No one would be able to notice the differences, not unless they knew what they were looking for.

Harry, growing impatient, swept his eyes up and down the street hoping to lay eyes on Mr. Weasley, Lupin or Tonks, or even Dumbledore. But his heart sunk when he did finally recognise someone; Professor Snape. The professors' eyes caught sight of him, widened, and then he set at a fast pace towards Harry probably thinking he was most likely to run at the sight of him. Harry stayed where he was, thinking it could be amusing to make Snape run.

"I was wondering how long it would take for someone to finally notice me." Harry looked at his watch. "A whole five minutes, I expected more of Dumbledore," Harry shook his head and tutted. He noticed his voice had changed, it was deeper and definitely huskier, but that was probably because he hadn't used it properly for nearly two weeks.

Snape reached out and grasped his arm. Harry flinched at the touch. The last person who had touched him was Meier.

"You'll be coming with me, Mr. Potter. For reasons unbeknown to myself, there have been quite a few worried about you. And I must say, you look like absolute hell," he frowned at Harry, and began tugging him along. After a few moments of silence, Snape spoke, "I suppose I must ask where you have been?" his eyes narrowed.

Harry snorted. He knew he must look bad, but didn't know how bad. He hadn't seen his appearance since he'd met Meier. "I was in Knockturn Alley, if you must know."

Snape gave him a look, but said no more. Harry just shrugged and let himself be towed along.

After floo-ing back to Hogwarts, and into Dumbledore's office, many of the Order members were summoned. Dumbledore's office was soon swarming with people, many who were both scolding and hugging Harry. It all felt strangely surreal. Harry assumed many noticed a difference in him, but probably dismissed it as him being grumpy that he'd finally been found. Dumbledore had yet to do more than offer him a cup of tea, which he accepted, probably wanting to spare Harry of telling his story more than once. Harry was mildly grateful.

Once the room had settled, everyone taking their respective seats, Dumbledore addressed the room. "As we all know, the disappearance of Harry was of concern, but we are happy to see him back. Many of you will want a hard word with him, but I suggest we let Harry speak before any decisions are made," he said as he sat back down.

Harry hated the feeling Dumbledore gave him, like he was speaking and Harry wasn't really in the room. He couldn't be bothered dwelling on it though. Dumbledore would do what Dumbledore would do.

Many questions flew his way, and Harry answered then in a calm and neutral tone. Someone suggested he must have been on some sort of illicit potion, because of his state of calmness and his toneless voice, but that was soon dismissed when Harry accidentally sent sparks shooting out of his wand in anger. That was the Harry they all had come to know, full of anger and compulsion. There had been many gasps when Harry had said he'd been staying in Knockturn Alley, and he accidentally let it slip that he'd met someone. He hadn't planned on telling anyone of Meier.

"He just pointed out the place where I ended up staying. Said it was the only secure place in the whole alley. And it was secure; I locked myself in there and was barely even disturbed by the house-elves," Harry said in a bored tone. "I never saw him again after that."

They seemed satisfied with this answer. Then Lupin piped up.

"You know, Harry, if you wanted some space you should have just said so..."

"And nothing would have happened. Look, I'm tired of being so bloody cautious, but I've come to the conclusion that whatever happens, happens. I'm tired of being frightened by Voldemort and of my life being so restrained. I will no longer be held back because of him. You've all heard the Prophecy, it's him or me," Harry sat back in his chair, slowly drinking his black tea. He vaguely noticed he had to keep brushing his hair out of his eyes, or the fact he'd let his fingernails grow more than what they used to be.

"Harry, there's no need to act rash. I know it's a burden having the fate of the evilest wizard in your hands, but if you don't take this seriously..." Lupin was frowning.

Harry grew angry. "So now I'm not taking this seriously? What was he going to do, walk up to me in the street and blast me to hell? To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind if he had have done that!" he stood up and stormed to the door, and groaned. "Will you let me out? I'm tired."

"Not just yet, I'm afraid, Harry," Dumbledore said passively. Harry knew he might as well just retake his seat.

Harry sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He caught sight of the colour of his hand, and had to marvel at how much it reminded him of Meier's. He took his other hand and smoothed it along the other, closing his eyes and smiling lightly at the softness so much like that of the man he realised he missed. He snapped back to attention to find a few curious eyes focused on him.

"What?" Harry asked, laying his hands gently in his lap and looking around the room.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Are you feeling alright Harry? We lost you for a moment there," that was Arthur Weasley's voice, coming from a place to his right.

"As I said, I'm tired," he looked suspiciously around the room.

Molly seemed to deem it safe to talk. "And if you don't mind me saying so, you look hungry too. When was the last time you ate anything?" she got up out of her chair to take a closer look at Harry and poked him in the ribs.

He thought for a moment. Harry had, in a way, lost track of the days. In fact, if it hadn't been for the elf informing him that his paid stay was up, he probably would have just stayed in his room.

"A couple of days, I suppose," Harry shrugged, not really feeling hungry although knowing he hadn't eaten since being in that room. "I sort of lost track of time." Molly Weasley looked shocked.

"No wonder you're tired mister, you've got no energy! Dumbledore, we need to get some food into his boy!" She advanced on Dumbledore. Soon after, a house-elf, surprisingly not Dobby, had appeared with a tray full of food for Harry. He looked at it a little apprehensively.

I've made a choice, Harry thought to himself. I must do it, as much as the thought repulses me. I don't want them to be suspicious. He picked up his fork and prodded his vegetables. They at least didn't seem too bad, but he wasn't appreciating the sight of the steak and kidney pie. It smelt funny. It took him a while, but he finished as much as he felt he could stomach. At least Molly looked a little happier and Harry had to admit, he did feel a bit better.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight Harry, as its only tomorrow night when the students will be arriving. I'm sure Molly won't mind picking up your school books for you, will you, Molly?" Dumbledore looked at her. Harry knew he wasn't being asked if he wanted to stay, but rather being told.

"Of course I don't mind, anything for Harry," she smiled at him, but Harry noticed she seemed worried. Harry once again cast his eyes about the room, and he was disgusted to find that most eyes were full of pity. He couldn't help but growl out loud, the noise stunning a few people sitting near him.

There was one person whose eyes weren't full of pity, but of suspicion. Severus Snape kept a close eye on Harry. He watched as Harry zoned out, studying his hands. Severus had to admit he looked somewhat different, and it wasn't just the colour of his skin. His eyes had darkened, and his face seemed more angular in a way. One thing he was shocked to notice was how feminine he appeared. Until he growled of course, and that was when Severus noted Harry's gleaming teeth, of which appeared to be sharper and pointier than he'd ever noticed before. There was definitely something not right.

Harry caught his eye. Severus didn't back down to the intense gaze. Yes, he decided, something had happened to Potter while he'd been down in that Alley, and he was going to find out what it was.

Harry knew he'd startled a few people by growling, but sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can I please go now?"

Dumbledore looked at him a moment longer, before he nodded. "Severus, would you see Harry to the Gryffindor tower? I will see to it that someone else will be up in a couple of hours."

Harry looked at him as if he'd suddenly grown another head. "Don't tell me I need guarding now do I? What do you think I'm going to do, run away again?" he sighed as Snape came and stood beside him.

"We don't know what you might do, Mr. Potter," Snape looked at him, his gaze only downcast slightly. He noticed that in the few short weeks, Harry had gained significant height.

Harry rolled his eyes and headed out the door, not even looking back at anyone. Snape followed. Harry reached the hall and paused, pulling his cloak tighter around him, despite the summer heat, and proceeded to walk mostly in the shadows. Snape easily caught up to him.

"I know you've changed," he said in a low voice. Harry, not stopping, turned to look at him.

"Of course I've changed. I'm tired of taking all Voldemort's shit. I will not cower like everyone else anymore," Harry said in an equally low tone.

"Language, Potter. School may not have started, but that doesn't mean you can talk to your teachers disrespectfully. And you know that's not what I'm talking about." Snape grabbed Harry on the arm, much like he had earlier that day, and pulled him to a halt. "I'm going to find out what's happened to you..." He looked at him closely.

Harry smirked at him. "Are you now? And just what do you suppose has _happened_ to me?" He pulled his arm out of Snape's grip.

"I'm not entirely sure," he raised a hand to touch Harry's face, but Harry caught it.

"I didn't say you could touch me," Harry's lip curled in sudden anger, revealing sharp teeth. He tightened his grip on Snape's wrist.

Snape frowned at him. "That's some grip you've got there, Mr. Potter," he winced lightly when Harry roughly let him go. He had an imprint of Harry's hand on his wrist that was sure to bruise.

Harry grinned at him, but stayed silent.

"I never bothered to take notice of your teeth before, have they always been that pointed?" Snape took another step towards Harry, who didn't retreat.

"What's with the sudden interest? What's it to you if I have sharp teeth? I bet if there were any others out there who had grown up never being permitted to eat sweets and other such foods that there would be a lot more people with teeth like this. I guess I could thank the Dursley's for that at least," Harry sneered at him. "Are we going to stand here and chat all day, or are you going to hurry up and escort me to the tower?" Harry put a hand to his chest and pushed him out of the way.

"I don't know how you're doing it," Snape said suddenly, frowning at Harry.

"Doing what? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said in an exasperated voice. He was getting tired of the gits' nosing around.

"Doing this. I know what all your changes mean, yet there are a few things that just don't add up." Snape was studying him intensely again.

"What doesn't add up? Not that I care what you're rambling on about, but you're really starting to get on my nerves." Harry walked ahead. He felt Snape's eyes on his back.

"Existing in the sun. Eating."

Harry stopped short and spun around on his hells. "What the hell are you talking about? You making it sound as if..." Harry's eyes grew wide, before he burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, doubling over in laughter. "You think that... that..."

"Quit that noise. I want to know how." They had finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Oh, I don't know the password." Harry frowned.

"Wendelin the Weird," Snape growled.

"And weird she was!" The Fat lady sung, as she swung open.

Harry shrugged and followed Snape into the common room. It was exactly as he remembered it, although a little lonely with only he and Snape there.

"You shouldn't be in here," Harry smirked at him.

"I have every right to be in here, since I was appointed to guard you, not to mention my position as a Master of this school," Snape smirked in return.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that." Harry plopped down on his favourite armchair by the fire, even though the fire wasn't lit. "I suppose now that I'm back here I can use magic?" he thought aloud.

Snape nodded.

"Good," Harry waved his wand and lit the fire. "Ahhh... that's better." He relaxed back in his chair, closing his eyes and enjoying the heat.

"How?" Snape asked him again.

"How what?" Harry replied lazily.

"How are you doing it? I can tell you're infected. Dumbledore and the rest of them may be blind, but I'm not." Snape sat opposite him.

"Infected? I don't know what you're talking about." Harry accio-ed the foot cushion to himself and propped his feet up on it.

"Yes, you do."

Harry opened his eyes. "Must you stay up here? You really are annoying me."

"Stop avoiding the truth. How are you doing it?"

"You won't be happy until I admit I'm infected by whatever it is I'm supposed to be infected with, will you?" Harry asked tiredly.

"No. This man you met, he was a Vampire, wasn't he?" Severus knew he had hit a sore spot mentioning him.

"Don't you talk about Meier like that." Harry growled, sitting up.

"Meier? So that's his name, rather old fashioned. Why are you being so defensive?" Severus smirked, knowing he was getting somewhere.

"I don't like you insulting my friends." Harry kicked the footstool away.

"If I'm insulting him, then I'm insulting you."

"I'm used to your insults." Harry smirked again.

Severus' eyes grew wide. "If that wasn't a confession, I don't know what would be. It's true, isn't it?"

Harry looked at him intently. Should he tell Snape? What did it matter, it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore figured it out and he was kicked out of Hogwarts. Then Harry could go and seek out Meier all the sooner.

"What gave it away?"

"What I want to know is how?" Snape suddenly seemed a little uncomfortable. Harry supposed this was because he was afraid Harry would jump him any moment. Harry had to smirk to himself.

"I don't think you'll like the details, Professor." Harry remembered back to Meier's touch and shut his eyes, smiling lightly.

"I'm sure I'll manage," the deep voice cut into Harry's thoughts.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Harry went on to explain of how he met with Meier, deep in Knockturn Alley. "Most of it's pretty hazy after that. But I remember when it happened." Harry touched his neck.

"Was there some sort of ritual?"

"I guess you could call it that, or the best sex I could ever imagine having." Harry smirked as Snape's eyebrows rose slightly. "If you're interested, he left me a letter." Harry pulled the piece of parchment out of his cloak and handed it to Snape.

Snape read it. "I think I understand now," he mumbled. "It's my guess you chose to let your human side dominate?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Although..." He shuddered. "At first, I didn't trust myself to leave the room. I think that's why Meier left me in there and paid for a week's stay. I still get urges. But I did find another note." Harry paused. "This one was a bit of an informative one. I didn't find it until a few days after, because he'd left it in my cloak pocket."

"What did it say?"

Harry yawned. "It said that I have the power to allow one person a choice, without being condemned into the dark for eternity. Meier wrote that he gave me that power, as he knew what it was like to endure an eternity of loneliness. It was then I realised how old he must be, just by looking at his writing. He looked really young though... You realise I'll stop aging once my body finishes growing and all that." Harry smirked again.

"Have you... chosen that person yet?" Snape asked, a little tentatively.

Harry shook his head. "No. You were the first person I spoke to since seeing him." Harry paused. "You're going to tell Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Snape looked at Harry for a moment before replying. "It's my duty to, you know that. We can't afford to have you posing a threat to the students, especially if you intend on finding someone to... give a choice, as you put it."

"I figured as much. Do you think you could give me a head start?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. If you don't mind though, I wouldn't mind asking more." Snape was being strangely considerate. Harry thought that it was probably because the man pitied him, yet he'd never known Snape to pity anyone. He was moderately grateful.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I suppose this will be the last couple of hours I'll have to put up with you, so I guess it won't hurt me talking to you like a civilised person." Harry sat back in his chair, looking at the fire. The bright light hurt his eyes. He turned away.

"You, civilised? I must say I wasn't expecting that. Maybe this is a change for the better." Snape gave him a weird kind of crooked smile. "How do you feel? Not that I care, I'm just curious."

"I feel fine. But... no, I can't say that," Harry smiled, blushing.

"Don't think that anything can shock me, Potter, please don't hesitate in speaking your mind."

"Alright, just remember you said that. Well, I was going to say I miss Meier. More specifically, I miss his body. Although we met only once, I can't get him or his touches out of my mind. Once I'm dismissed from here, I intend on finding him again. My only fear with that is I might find myself compelled to lose my human side forever." Harry frowned. "After all, I will be around for a while."

"Yes, for all of eternity."

"Hmm..." Harry agreed, thinking. It felt strange to be talking to Snape like this, but he decided it wasn't all that bad. He looked up at the man he had come to despise. Harry almost laughed at his next thoughts. He surveyed Snape's appearance, his pale face and long black hair. "You know, you could almost pass as a night dweller yourself." He smirked.

Snape smirked back. "I know, and I'm sure you heard the many rumors during your early years. Now it seems it may well be possible. I've never heard of a, I suppose you could call you, half-human, half-vampire, before. And never of one can who exist in the daylight. I wonder if there are more of you out there?"

"I don't doubt there are. And I may be able to exist in the sunlight, as you say, but I can feel it trying to harm me and I have no doubts that it will if I'm in it for a prolonged amount of time." Harry began rubbing his hands together again, Snape noting that glazed look in his eye again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked suddenly. Harry startled.

"Do what?"

"That... with your hands." He pointed to Harry's hands.

"Oh, that. I don't know... my hands just feel so different." He rubbed them together again. "Here," He stood up. "Feel them and you'll see what I mean." He knelt in front of Snape and held out his hands.

Snape eyed Harry curiously as he took the hands into his own. His first impression was that they were colder than his own, not icy, but cool, and amazingly soft. He ran his fingers over Harry's palms, and around his wrists, feeling strangely compelled to continue doing so.

"Addictive, isn't it?" Harry was looking at him strangely, a sort of longing in his half-lidded bright green eyes.

"Yes, it is. Do they ever warm?" Snape clasped his hands over Harry's.

"Not much, no. But it feels so nice when they are." He shut his eyes. "Like now..." He sighed as if in great contentment.

Snape continued to skim his fingers over Harry's hand, his own movements lulling him into a state of absolute calmness. "They feel sort of... surreal," he muttered.

"Yeah, that's it. It's like I can't believe they're my hands," Harry murmured feeling relaxed by the touch. "Hmm... please don't stop..." His head drooped, and he laid it gently on Snape's knees.

Harry snapped his eyes open when he heard a voice just outside the door. Someone was talking to the Fat Lady. He wrenched his hands away and scrambled back to sit on his chair just as Mr. Weasley popped his head into the room. Harry supposed he was a little surprised to see Harry and Snape sitting civilly in the same room.

"Dumbledore sent me to take over, Severus. How are things?" The portrait closed behind him.

Harry looked at Severus, lightly panicked. Was he going to tell now?

"Fine, Arthur. I was trying to convince Mr. Potter here to tell me more of his time in the infamous Knockturn alley, but he insists there is no more to tell." He shot Harry a look. He wasn't going to tell. Harry felt like hugging him for he had decided he wasn't quite ready to leave Hogwarts. Maybe Snape wasn't all that bad. Harry was shocked at thinking that.

"Ahh I see! Always the suspicious one, aren't you, Severus?" Arthur said in good humour, although it was obvious Snape didn't appreciate it.

Snape stood, giving Harry one more glance, and headed towards the door. "At last I can stop this tedious time wasting. Good afternoon, Arthur." He nodded before exiting. Harry founding himself keeping his eyes on the man until the last inch of his cloak had disappeared.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Harry gave Arthur an uninterested glance.

It was going to be an awfully long night.


	3. Harry's Destiny

**Disclaimer: I'm just musing myself and hopefully others with JK's wonderful creations! They do not belong to me in anyway!**

**_N/B_** I will **not** be posting the uncut versions of these chapters here, so for the time being if you would like to read them I'll have to be really annoying and ask for you to email me- although prefferably to this address: I am yet to post anywhere else that accepts R ratings. Thank you so much!

But please be warned, there is mention of sexual behaviour in this chapter, although nothing graphic. If you do not like this, then I suggest you refrain from reading. Thank you. 

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO: Harry's destiny**_

* * *

There had been someone down in the common room constantly, even when Harry had retired to his four-poster bed in his dorm. It seemed true that Snape hadn't told anyone of what Harry had told him, and Harry put it down to the mans own selfish desires to know more. But he didn't mind, Harry was actually grateful.

Harry had gone to bed early, claiming that he was really tired. He wasn't of course. Harry had found he was more alert during the night. McGonagall hadn't been very interesting company anyway, she just sat there with her tight look barely uttering a word engrossed in a book. So Harry had bid her good night and spent the night laying in bed and thinking of his long future.

He knew he had to find Meier again. But then he also knew that could prove to be bad for him. But what to do? Harry didn't know. He was too confused. He was also puzzled that Snape had decided not to tell anyone, and was genuinely surprised at their latest interaction. The man had actually seemed human. That thought made Harry chuckle to him self.

_As soon as I loose some of my humanity, he seems to gain some. Stupid git._ He thought.

Harry didn't know what time he fell asleep, only that he woke relatively early and not feeling all that refreshed. He was cold again, and decided to head down to the common room, his thick doona (duvet) in tow, and light a fire. He was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

On the couch, the one opposite Harry's favourite chair was Snape. Although he appeared to be sleeping for his eyes were closed. Harry looked at his watch. It was only six in the morning. He had thought it was later than that. He'd probably been there most of the night too, Harry thought, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

He moved silently to the fire, lit it and settled in his chair, his gaze never leaving Snape. As if sensing the interrogation, Snape's eyes opened. He looked mildly stunned.

Harry had to laugh. "Looks like you fell asleep on the job, fifty points from Slytherin!"

Snape glared at him. "Not all of us have the luxury of having the whole night to sleep." He shifted on the chair.

"And some of us have not the luxury of sleeping." Harry frowned. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Snape glanced at him. "Because I want to know more. And I know you're not ready to leave yet."

"What does it matter to you if I'm ready to leave yet? Since when have you cared so much about my welfare? I wont be dying too easily now you know."

"I have taken more notice than you think, concerning your welfare. I doubt you realised just how much. But I'm not worried that you chose to ignore that fact, I wouldn't want your gratitude." Snape sat forward, leaning his chin on his hands. His voice was uncharacteristically passive and even, which was slightly annoying.

"Well then you wont be getting it." Harry pulled his doona over his head like a hood, and held it close.

Snape found it strange how, in the limited fire light, he could still see Harry's eyes gleaming out from under the blanket. "You can see in the dark now, can't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah I can, now that you mention it. It did take a couple of days to happen though." He pulled his glasses off. "But I'll tell you what did surprise me, my eyes have the capability to change. For instance, I can see with my glasses on, but when I take them off it only takes a couple of seconds before they adjust themselves and I can see without them." He sat them on the arm of the chair. "I can see you perfectly right now."

"Interesting." Snape mumbled. "Would you mind if I could watch your eyes as they do it?" He asked, trying to contain the eagerness in his voice. Perhaps he would have made a good DADA teacher.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah I guess so." He put his glasses on while Snape lit the torches so he'd be able to see properly. "Are you ready?"

Snape came and stood right in front of him. Harry let his doona fall back to the chair. "Yes. Show me." Harry pulled his glasses off, and kept his eyes on Snape's. He saw Snape's eyes widen as he felt his own eyes adjusting.

"What does it look like? I tried looking, but I can't see my reflection anymore." Harry frowned.

"It's almost as if there are miniature mechanics working in each eye, it's very interesting indeed." Snape held up a hand, silently asking permission to touch. Harry looked at the hand and nodded. Snape used his fingers to open Harry's eye wider, leaning in closer to look. To him, Harry's eye looked completely normal again. "You know what," he suddenly said. "I think I could almost say you're definitely more feminine." He ran his hand down Harry's cool cheek. He felt Harry shudder at his touch.

"How so?" Harry heard himself whisper.

"Your eyelashes are longer and... I don't know." Snape seemed for the first time in his life at a loss for words. "You're almost what one would call... beautiful." Harry suddenly came to attention and he gave Snape a funny look. "Well you are." He grumbled, thinking Harry was offended at being called beautiful.

"That's what I thought about Meier. He was beautiful..." Harry shut his eyes, picturing him.

"Would you let me see him?" Snape asked, bringing his hand to the side of Harry's head, and placing it amongst Harry's lengthening hair.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure you'll agree."

"Can you picture him in your mind?" Harry nodded. "Good. All I ask is that you don't give me a mental picture of something I don't want to see." He noticed that Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Snape shut his eyes and concentrated on Harry's mind. Almost instantly, a picture of a man greeted him. He appeared young, not all that much older than Harry. His face was angular, and he was... beautiful. It was the only word to describe him. He turned, his hood blowing lightly in the wind, to reveal lengthy black hair. The figure blurred, and Snape found himself opening his eyes back to Harry.

"Isn't he just picturesque?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "I must agree. Thank you for showing me." He said politely. Neither had moved from their positions.

A thought suddenly occurred to Harry. "What would you say if I told you that I wanted to chose you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Severus looked mildly stricken. "And make me like you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Of course, you'll have the choice to be like me, or like Meier."

"Why would you decide on me?" Snape asked, still not letting go of Harry's hair that he was playing with in his long fingers.

"Because I can see you understand, and I guess you're not as much of a git as I always thought you were. You're mysterious and even I have to admit just a little interesting. I can't see myself getting bored living an eternity with someone like you." Harry took a step closer.

Severus felt himself getting caught up in Harry's gaze. It was almost as if he had a power over him, like some compelling force that made him listen and oblige. Would he really mind being granted eternal life? Eternal life with Harry Potter? The thought seemed appealing in a way he couldn't describe.

"You're right, I do understand. And what if I were to accept? Am I even given the choice?"

"Yes, if you refuse me I will promise to leave you alone. After all, I don't want to spend the rest of time with someone I know has not willingly given themself. And if you were to accept..." Harry took a further step closer, now able to feel Snape against him radiating tempting heat. "I would have to show you much gratitude in a way I know you'll enjoy..." Harry lent in and placed a light kiss on Snape's lips. He was a little surprised to find Snape didn't pull away. Harry opened his eyes. "Will you accept me?"

Snape looked at him. Yes, he would accept. He didn't know why, but the thought had plagued him all night. And now Harry was offering him a life like no other he'd ever imagined. "Yes, I'll accept you."

Harry grinned, his sharp fangs gleaming. "You won't regret it, you'll see..." He kissed Snape harder, pleased to find him kissing back. Harry slipped a hand around his waist, pulling him close. He could feel Snape's willingness, wilingness for him alone, and it urged him on. Harry opened his mouth and ran his tongue along warm lips.

Severus drew Harry as close as he possibly could. He could already feel Harry's desire hard against his hip, and Severus wanted nothing more than to allow him as much pleasure as possible. He accepted Harry's tongue into his mouth, meeting its strokes with strokes of his own. Harry hummed into the kiss, but pulled away.

"Bed..." He breathed, weaving a hand into Snape's hair.

Severus nodded. Harry bent over and picked up his doona, and the pair proceeded back up to Harry's dorm. After throwing it over his bed, Harry grabbed Severus's shoulders and literally threw him down on to the bed, then climbed on top of him.

Harry kissed Severus eagerly, while working on removing their clothes. Soon both were pleasingly naked and Harry grinded his hips against Severus's. Leaning down, Harry ran his tongue over the pulsing vein in Severus's neck, but knew it was not yet time to take him.

Not being able to hold back much longer, Harry began preparing Severus for what was to come. He used his fingers until finally he felt the man would be able to take him comfortably.

"Now's the last chance you'll get to back out..." Harry breathed deeply into his ear; nudging himself against the place he was about to enter the man beneath him.

"Never..." Severus's husky voice rang out. Harry, knowing this was the moment, began to push himself into Severus.

* * *

Edited

* * *

Severus cried out loudly as he felt the sting of sharp teeth pierce his skin. At that precise moment, a pleasure fargreater than any other he'd experienced burst through his body and engulfed him completely. 

As Harry sunk his teeth into the tender skin, he let himself go. He could feel Severusspasmagainst him, and he knew he'd done it at the right moment. He drew in a mouthful of warm, coppery blood, and felt it surge through his body like larva. He needed more of the utterly intoxicating life-force. Harry withdrew his teeth and lapped at the pouring blood, happily swallowing it all, it tasting like nothing he'd ever tasted.

Severus had relaxed under him, his breathing still coming in gasps. He moaned as Harry's tongue ran across his neck, but couldn't keep his consciousness any longer. He surrendered to a sated sleep.

Soon, the wound had begun to heal and the blood ceased to flow. Harry felt disappointed, but made sure to lick every last speck of Severus's blood from his neck and from around his own mouth. He finally collapsed on top of Severus, before withdrawing himself from him and pulling him close. Harry couldn't fight off the sleep that was threatening to overcome him, and so willingly succumbed to it.

Harry knew he was in his bed at Hogwarts, but couldn't understand why he was feeing so warm and... pleasant. It had been a while since he'd awoken feeling this good, and didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He went to roll over, but found himself being held in place by strong arms.

A little begrudged, Harry opened his eyes and everything came flooding back. They were Severus's arms around him, and Harry knew he wouldn't be alone anymore. He smiled contentedly and rolled over, facing Severus who appeared to still be asleep. At that moment, Harry felt him moving a little and soon his eyes opened. Then shut again.

"Are your eyes tender?" Harry asked softly, giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.

Severus nodded. "Hmm... And I feel a little..."

"...dizzy? Yeah, I felt that too. I think it's from the loss of blood. Don't worry, it will pass soon and you'll feel good, really good. I promise..." Harry kissed him tenderly on the lips, but didn't deepen it. He knew he must still have the taste of blood on him, and that was not a good thing considering Severus had still to make his decision.

"I'm already feeling better..." Severus opened his eyes, looking at Harry. He sat up a little, and winced. "I think I'm only sore from you." He smirked.

Harry smiled. "Sorry about that... can you forgive me?"

"I'll have to, wont I?" Severus smirked at him. Harry noted that the mans teeth were looking pointer than they originally had. The process was well underway.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." A thought occurred to him. "What time were you guarding me till?" Harry grew suddenly worried.

"Don't worry about it, I said I'd wait until you had woken." He shut his eyes and sighed. "I think I'm ready to get up."

Harry pulled himself out of bed first, and then pulled Severus up to meet him. Severus placed his lips on Harry's, but Harry pulled away.

"What?" Severus asked, a little hurt.

Harry frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea until I get the taste of blood out of my mouth. If you get the taste for it, there's no turning you back." Harry smiled weakly.

"Fair point. Go and brush your teeth." He ordered seriously. Harry smiled.

"Right. I'll meet you in the common room." He padded off to the bathroom, still completely naked.

Breakfast or brunch, as they were late arriving, was a fairly uneventful procedure. Harry sat next to Severus at the teachers' table, and noticed that the man didn't seem intent on eating much of the food that had appeared in front of them.

"It's okay, it's not as bad as you first might think..." Harry whispered. Severus gave him a grateful look and returned to literally forcing the food down his own throat. Harry had told him he needed his energy, and he had surprisingly agreed.

To Harry, it was shocking that Severus Snape had been the one he'd chosen. Yet he had wanted to be chosen. Harry wondered why that was, but couldn't help remembering the dark mans curiosity and the fact he'd noticed Harry for what he was right at the beginning. Harry couldn't help but smile. Life was sure going to be interesting.

Harry looked over his dry toast at Severus. He was wearing a frown and looked like he was eating something extremely sour. Harry suddenly noticed how different he looked. The most obvious change was his skin. It was smoother and younger appearing. The colour hadn't changed much, maybe just a little bit paler. His eyes were also very bright, and his hair longer. Harry wondered if anyone else would notice.

They were thankfully alone, as everyone else had eaten their breakfast early. Yet they kept their interaction to a bare minimum, in case someone were to sneak up on them unaware. Harry found himself awaiting his friends arrival, but knew they wouldn't be arriving for at least another six hours. In the mean time, however, Harry wanted to talk to McGonagall.

"Professor..." Harry said, turning to Severus. "Am I permitted to go and see McGonagall on my own, or do you have to see me everywhere I go?" He asked a tone he would usually take with the man, but was this time fighting to contain his laughter.

"What are you seeing her for?" Severus asked, not looking at Harry.

"None of your business." Harry said, dropping his toast to the plate in front of him. It was like chewing on carpet.

"I think it is my business, since I'm the one guarding you." Harry could see him smirking.

"Okay, if you really want to know, I want to talk to her about her animagus form. More specifically, how I can learn to become one."

Severus finally turned to him, a wide-eyed look. "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because, if I'm going to live forever, I'm going to need some sort of cover up form. I suggest you study with me." He smirked. "I think I already know what form I'd take too."

"I bet you do. And I don't see what it could hurt. I trust you're going to go about this illegally?" Severus smiled an evil smile, his fangs catching the white light of the room.

"Naturally."

"In that case, what are we waiting for? I don't think I could bare another mouthful of this crap." He stood and the remains of his food disappeared from his plate.

"Good!" Harry exclaimed. "You know, you've already changed."

"I have?" Severus touched a hand to his face. His skin felt smooth and soft... and much like Harry's had felt. "Yes, I can feel it. Shame I'll never be able to see it, though." He frowned lightly.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll get over it." Harry stood up and they headed towards McGonagall's office.

Harry and Severus reached the door, and Harry knocked. The Transfiguration Professors' voice rang out giving them permission to enter, and that they did.

"Mr. Potter, Severus, what can I do for you both?" She asked pleasantly, looking at them over her glasses, which were sitting low on her nose.

"I was wondering if I could ask about how you became an animagus." Harry asked politely.

She looked mildly shocked. "It's not that I mind, Mr. Potter, but it's your intentions I worry about." She frowned her stern frown.

"I thought my intentions would be rather clear, Professor. I intend to study to become one." Harry said. He heard Severus snort from behind him.

McGonagall turned her attention to Severus. "Don't tell me you're going to study it too?" She looked closely at him. "Severus, what have you done to yourself? Don't tell me you've been brewing vanity potions again."

Harry laughed. "You brewed vanity potions!"

Severus gave him a dirty look. "I was young when I did that Minerva, and as they are indeed a very difficult potion to brew, there were few people capable of doing so. The demand was high and I thought a little extra pocket money couldn't go astray. And no, I have not been brewing any such things recently. Nor taking them." He was frowning on the outside, but grinning on the inside. It felt good to know he was looking as young as he currently felt. Harry was right- he did feel good. "Are you interested, Minerva?" He smirked.

"No thankyou Severus, I intend to grow old gracefully. But that is not the topic of conversation." She looked back to Harry.

"Funny, I thought you were the one who mentioned it." Severus continued smirking at her.

"What do you want to know, Mr. Potter?" She asked in a huffy voice.

"How did you learn? Did you learn from a book? I've heard about certain potions that can be brewed to speed up the process, did you take those?" He asked eagerly.

McGonagall took a deep breath and seemed to be contemplating something. Finally she spoke. "Alright, I'll help you. I'll let you borrow the exact book I got all of my information from. It took me nigh on two years to perfect my transformation, and yes, you have heard correctly about the potions. I believe this book contains instructions on how to do so. But I dare say they'd be well out of your capabilities, Mr. Potter." She paused. "You know, I don't know why I'm helping you, I vowed never to do so with a student. Especially when I know you're not going to register. Just keep my name out of it." She added hastily. "And make sure I'm the first to know." She gave Harry what he would describe as a grim smile.

She pulled a dusty book down from her self and handed it to Harry. He took it, handling it like he would a newborn child, not that that was anything he'd ever done before. He was extremely grateful. "Wow... thank you so much Professor. I promise to work extra hard this year!" He exclaimed. Harry was glad he wasn't leaving.

"I expect you to, after all this is your NEWT year. And I suppose you still have your heart set on being an Auror?" She frowned. "All I ask is that you take good care of that book, I've had it for many years."

"So I can tell." A realisation suddenly hit Harry. There was no way he'd be able to become an Auror now. They'd find out what he was and he'd be condemned for life, much like Remus was for his Lycanthropy. Harry forced himself to push these thoughts away for the time being. "Yeah, maybe. I don't really know anymore. I might change my mind." Harry gave her a half smile.

"People your age generally do. Look, I hate to sound rude, but I really must continue with this work." She paused, and then shocked Harry and Severus both by giving them a real smile. "And good luck."

Harry grinned at her before he and Severus left her office.

"I can't believe she gave me this!" He flipped the pages of the book, dust rising up and causing him to sneeze. He looked up. "Ahh.. where are we going?"

"The dungeons. I have work to prepare. You're coming with me." Severus stated.

"Okay." Harry shrugged.

They reached Severus's office and Harry settled into a comfortable leather chair. He flipped the book to the back where the instructions for the potions were. His eyes bulged at them. They were the most complicated things Harry had ever set his eyes on, yet, he had a strange feeling that he'd be able to manage it. He decided to ask Severus if he had all the ingredients.

"Uhh... Severus?" He asked a little tentatively. That was the first time he'd said that name allowed. Severus didn't even seem to notice.

"Hmm?" He hummed, not looking up from a pile of papers in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could look through this and tell me if you have everything." Harry handed him the book.

Severus studied it for a few moments. "I do, but of course not all of this can be found in the student cupboard. I do, however, have all in my personal stores." He gave Harry a small smirk. Harry licked his lips.

"Do you think.. uh... I could borrow them? I'd pay you back." He added hopefully. "It'll be a while before I get a chance to go out anywhere to get all this stuff. Not that I'd even have the slightest idea of where to actually find it."

"You don't seriously mean to say that you're going to attempt to brew this yourself?" Severus asked a little incredulously.

Harry gave him a smile. "Yeah, I was thinking that."

"Never."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Why not? I said I'd pay you..."

"I'm not worried about the money. This is an extremely difficult potion, not to mention dangerous. If one mistake was made, it could result in a very nasty explosion indeed." He nodded his head, looking at it.

"I know that, I mean, anything containing mintoria ignightious mixed with hellebore is dangerous. If you don't know how to handle it, that is." Harry just blinked in shock. How the hell did he know that?

It seemed Severus was just as shocked. "I didn't think you retained any of the valuable information I waste my time in explaining in class. And I do wonder as to how you'd know something like that, we haven't covered it in class." He frowned, becoming suspicious.

"I know... I didn't think I listened either. Maybe I'm a mind reader?" He smirked.

But Severus's curiosity had been aroused. "No, I think it's quiz time." He shot Harry a round of questions, all of which he answered perfectly.

Harry was surprised in himself. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. If in the first week of school I stuff up even one potion, you will not be obliged to allow me to try out making these animagus potions. But, if I perform the tasks flawlessly, you must allow me access to everything." Harry held out his hand, taking a seat on the corner of Severus's desk.

Severus eyed him for a moment. "Alright..." He started slowly. "It's a deal. This will be interesting, but I have no doubts that you will make a mistake." He took Harry's hand in his own and shook it, but didn't let go. The smoothness of their skin against the others felt enticingly good. Harry jumped down from his seat on the desk.

"Oh I don't think so. I know I'll be flawless this week." He sat on Severus's lap. "This time next week, I'll probably be rummaging around your personal store cupboard searching for all those nice rare ingredients..." Harry bared his fangs before running his tongue along Severus's neck. He pushed the mans long dark hair aside, and found the two little puncture marks which were evidence of their earlier acts. He gently ran his teeth over it, and heard Severus moan lightly. Harry had to pull himself back so he could resist the temptation to taste that sweet blood again. Instead, he settled for kissing Severus's lips.

Harry was pleased when Severus's tongue sought his own, and when hands wrapped around his waist to hold him close. Harry could get used to this. He weaved his hands into the silky black hair, and concentrated on caressing Severus's tongue. It was a nice long and slow kiss. Harry pulled away smiling.

"Do you regret this yet?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

"No, and I don't think I will. If I get so desperate to get away from you, I'll leave my physical body by putting a wooden stake to my own heart." He smirked. "Or maybe yours."

"Alright then." Harry licked his teeth, feeling the sharpness of his fangs. "I'm glad it's you, you know."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I am. You're the last person I would ever have expected to choose, but now it seems like the only possible option. You get what I'm trying to say? It's not like we're bound to each other or anything, after all you have the power to take one persons blood. I doubt you will let the opportunity pass. But that means we may eventually go our separate ways." Harry sat back on Severus's thighs.

"I have a thirst for blood..." Severus whispered, "But the only person's I can even think of touching is yours." Severus licked his lips. "Maybe one day I will be granted that luxury."

"Maybe. I can't exactly see us fighting our second nature forever. I don't doubt the day will come that we do become completely human-less. In the mean time, we should probably try to find out some more information. What do you think?" Harry kissed Severus lightly.

"I think you've gone mad. But I agree. I'll even sign you permission to use the restricted section in the Library, I bet Pince will hate that." He actually chuckled, very slightly mind you.

"Yeah she will." Harry smiled and Severus gave him another kiss. Harry was actually feeling happy, and special in a way so much different than just being the boy-who-lived. He'd been praised, hated, loved and abused by fellow wizards and witches, but right now he simply felt like he belonged.

Harry knew it must have been his destiny to meet with Meier.

* * *

Please review! (I hope that wasnt too graphic for I tried my hardest to make it ok! I really did! Please don't ban me again... ) 


	4. Concerns and Returns

**_AN:_** I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed! Sorry I took so long to update this, I have no decent excuse for it at all. This story is already pre-written... so I honestly do have no excuse! I apologise!

_**

* * *

****CHAPTER THREE: Concerns and returns**_

* * *

****

The supposedly horseless, unless you had been unfortunate enough to see the horrors of mortality firsthand, coaches came to a halt, and students began disembarking. Soon there was a crowd in the entrance hall as students greeted each other and made their way into the Great Hall. The first years were ushered into a line waiting the moment all the other students had taken their seats at their house tables. They were kept at bay by McGonagall's almost evil expression in the meantime.

Harry made his way down the stairs, blending in with the crowd. He entered the hall, immediately spotting Ron's red hair at the Gryffindor table beside a mass of brown bushy hair that could only be one persons; Hermione's. Harry smiled, and made his way over.

"Budge up, will you?" He tapped Ron on the shoulder indicating he wanted to sit between him and Hermione. Ron turned to him with wide eyes.

"Harry! Where have you been?" He jumped up out of his chair. Harry smirked at him and sat down. He immediately got a face full of bushy hair as Hermione hugged him fiercely.

"Oh Harry... I was so worried..." For a moment Harry thought she was sobbing. He rubbed her on the back.

Harry noticed the new students were being led into the room. A hush was falling over the large hall. Harry gave his friends a look, and they too silenced. Ron settled down beside him.

After the sorting, Dumbledore's speech and the food, the three Gryffindor's were finally heading up to their dorms. As it was, Hermione was head girl, and was given her own room in the tower. It was almost natural instinct for Harry and Ron to follow her into her room.

"Right Harry, we want to know everything. We were told absolutely nothing." Hermione sat down on her bed, "You know Harry... you look different."

"Yeah mate, you're almost as tall as me. About time you grew!" He laughed. "Arg, but your hair's beginning to look like Bill's only it's not red."

Harry smiled. He hadn't seen his new appearance, but he liked it despite never seeing it. The thought of whether telling his friends had been running through his mind almost as much as the newer thoughts of Severus, but he hadn't decided yet. He didn't know how they'd react, but he supposed they'd be rather shocked.

"There's nothing much to tell really, only that I spent almost two solid weeks in a hotel room in Knockturn alley." Hermione gasped.

"Knockturn alley! Don't you know of that places reputation? You could have been killed!" She was sounding exasperated.

"All right Harry! What did you see down there?" Ron seemed impressed he'd lived down there and survived. If you could call becoming a half-vampire survival.

"Not much, as I said I stayed in my room mostly. I knew there would be people out there looking for me, and I wasn't ready to be found. I just needed some time to myself." Harry shuffled himself back so that he was sitting beside Hermione, his back supported by the pillows on her large bed. His hair now hung on his shoulders he noticed.

"That's understandable." Hermione gave him a small smile. "But that's no reason to go and get everyone so worried about you!"

"I didn't ask them to worry." Harry frowned. He was again wearing his school cloak, and had developed quite the habit of pulling it tight around himself.

"I know that Harry, but you must understand there are a lot of people out there who care about you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, you know." She wrapped her arm around him and gave him a sideways hug. She placed her cheek on his but pulled back. "Oh you're so cold! Are you feeling alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah I feel fine. You're just really warm." He smiled at her. Harry couldn't help but notice her eyeing his teeth. Hermione had always been one to notice teeth, her parents being Muggle dentists and all. If anyone figured out what had happened to Harry, it would be Hermione.

Ron shuffled himself up to sit on the other side of Harry. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he didn't mind. Just so long as neither of them touched his hands, Harry was beginning to feel very particular about who touched his hands. He kept them hidden in his cloak.

"We're just glad you're alright." Ron said. "Nice room Hermione." He added, finally actually looking around the room.

"Yeah it's not bad, is it? I'm glad I can have you two in here whenever I want though." She smiled.

"So tell me about your holidays." Harry asked, putting an arm around each of his friends and leaning back. Ron gave him a bit of a peculiar look, but Hermione lent in closer to his touch.

"Well, mine were just the same, aside from worrying about you anyway. Oh and Mum gave me your books to give you. She got you some other stuff too, dunno what though." Ron said.

"My parents didn't take me on holidays this year, I told them I wanted to prepare for school. I got my books before the book lists were even out. At the end of last year I asked Dumbledore if he could tell me as soon as possible what books I would be needing."

Ron snorted.

Harry chuckled. "You're going to have to help me in Potions this week 'Mione," He started. She gave him an apprehensive glance. "Because I made a deal with Professor Snape." Ron gaped at him, but Harry ignored him. "I said that if I make every assigned potion this week perfectly, then he'd give me the ingredients and the tools to brew a potion that will enable me to become an Animagus in about a months time."

Harry had to laugh at both their expressions.

"You're studying to become an Animagus Harry! But... that takes years not months! And I hope you've registered..."

"You made a deal with Snape? Are you insane? Harry... there is something wrong with you..."

"Oh stop it both of you! No Ron, I have not gone insane. And no Hermione I have no intentions of registering. Yes Professor Snape knows and no Ron, he is not a completely evil git. Hermione, McGonagall knows but I do ask of you to not say anything to her that I told you, I was forbidden to tell anyone... even the two of you." Harry knew he had to be stern. He didn't want to get McGonagall in trouble. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you the book she lent me. It has her signature on it as a sign of her ownership of it. And don't even suggest that I stole it, because I would never do such a thing." He finished by taking a deep breath of air. Harry tensed when he realised he could smell their blood. He was so close he could see it pumping through Hermione's veins, see it glowing through her skin... what he wouldn't do to taste it...

"Harry, are you sure your alright?" Hermione's voice brought him back to attention. He'd been staring at her neck.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired." He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He scalded himself for thinking such bad thoughts, but he was just so thirsty... He licked his lips.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep. We start off tomorrow with double potions remember." Hermione yawned herself. "I think I might be getting some sleep too." She added. "We'll talk some more tomorrow alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah alright. You know I appreciate your concern, 'Mione. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"I know Harry, I know." She gave him another hug before pushing both him and Ron off her bed. "Right, out the both of you. Good night."

"Night." They both said before leaving Hermione and heading off towards their dorm.

It was dark when they entered, and it was clear that Neville, Dean and Seamus were already asleep.

"G'night Harry." Ron muttered as he climbed into bed.

"Night Ron." Harry got into his own bed. He lay down but didn't even feel slightly tired. He knew it was going to be hard trying to sleep at night, but he knew he'd manage. Finally Harry drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Ron had met up with Hermione in the common room, and they had walked down to the Great Hall together. Not much more was said about Harry's running away incident, of which he was grateful for. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and immediately Ron began stuffing his face. The sight made Harry feel slightly sickened. He looked down at the food before him, and didn't much feel like eating. But he knew he had to. He picked up a piece of dry toast and proceeded to eat it.

"Harry, how can you eat just that? Looks like you're on a diet or whatever the girls are always doing. You don't need to loose anymore weight, you'll be knocked off your broom too easily." Ron said through a mouthful of kippers.

Harry thought he was going to be sick. "I don't feel like much today." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Severus who also seemed to be having the same problems with the food. Harry had to smile. Severus caught his eye for a moment, the black depth glimmering like a tiny jewel at the bottom of a very deep ocean. It seemed to stand out to Harry above everything else in the room. He was sad when Severus looked away to talk to Professor Vector.

After breakfast, they made their way down to the dungeons for their first double potions for the year. Harry was actually anticipating it greatly. Ron looked sour.

"I can't believe this is a prerequisite for becoming an Auror." He grumbled, knowing he had to do it in order to qualify to sit even one aptitude test.

Harry grinned. "Yeah I know." He said while trying to sound disgusted at the thought of another year of Potions. Harry was silently awaiting Severus's entrance. It was always brilliant and spectacular. That man really had a way with his cloak.

And his entrance was everything Harry expected and more. Harry couldn't take his eyes of the man, who had changed in the subtlest ways, which made him even more alluring. It was strange to look at him and think _He is part Vampire... and I caused it_. But Harry knew he didn't want it any other way. He felt he had finally found himself.

"Settle..." Severus said, despite the class already being quiet and tentative. Severus went into his normal beginning of the year speech, and emphasised the importance of their year as he had yet failed to teach even the most ill adept student the NEWT standard of potions making. Harry zoned out during this, too busy staring at his mouth and neck to listen. _I've tasted that sweet blood..._ was all he could think.

It turned out the first potion they would be brewing would be the Drought of the living dead- a very powerful sleeping potion. Harry knew of it, he'd taken it a few times. It was mostly given to those who were in a bad way in the hospital wing or, in Harry's case, those who suffered potentially dangerous nightmares. It was also exceptionally difficult. Harry bet Severus must have set this one on purpose, to try and throw Harry off. Harry knew it wouldn't work.

Harry cast a quick glance towards Hermione who was looking worried. Harry was sure she was thinking that there was no way he'd be able to pull this one off perfectly. But Harry knew he could.

The class went as it normally would, Severus not paying Harry any more attention than he ever did. But Harry accepted his, knowing that it would not look good for him to suddenly start acting chummy with his supposed enemy. They were given the time to brew their potions, and Harry set out.

He could feel Hermione's eyes on him, watching his every move. Harry felt confident. It was like he'd made this potion a million times, and realised that he didn't even need to look at the board for instructions. He was so caught up in his work he didn't hear Hermione calling his name until she tapped him hard on the shoulder. Harry nearly dropped his wand into his cauldron from the shock.

"What?"

"Harry... you..." She murmured, her eyes wide.

"Yeah I know I already know this one by heart. Don't ask how, I just do." She shut up and continued with her own, and soon it was time to finish.

"Right. Please fill a flask full of your potions and place them on my desk for marking." Severus was patrolling around the room. He came to Hermione's cauldron. "What's this I see?" He said, peering into her cauldron. He picked up a ladle and studied the potion closely. "Tell me, Miss. Granger, what colour was this supposed to be?"

"Clear, Sir." She muttered. Hermione's was not completely clear.

"So explain to me why I see a hint of green to yours?" Harry heard a few of the Slytherin's sniggering, even though Goyle's cauldron was overflowing and oozing out pink foam.

"Because I stirred it one too many times counter-clock wise." She stated.

"Five points from Gryffindor." He straightened and moved to Harry's cauldron. Harry could see Malfoy's face brighten. Severus usually had something to say about Harry's potion. Harry held his breath. Severus looked at it, smelt it, looked at Harry, and then walked on. Harry felt like whooping for joy, only he knew he'd done it well. He could see the disappointment on many of the Slytherin's faces. He also saw Hermione's surprised look.

This was the first time Harry had outdone her at Potions.

Hermione and Ron trudged together to their last class of the day, which was, unfortunately, History of magic. Harry on the other hand had a spring in his step. He felt more alert as the day grew old. He figured it was because the night was coming all the more closer. Hermione hadn't shut up about Harry's new intelligence at Potions, but he just put it down to her feeling a bit down at being outdone by someone who barely got grades above a D for dreadful.

They took their usual seats and Binns began his usual speech. His raspy old voice rang out through the near silent room, the only other noise, other than his voice, being the scratching of very few quills. Ron's eyes had glazed over and he was staring into the back of Deans head who was sitting in front of him. Hermione was frowning but managing to make notes, and then there was Harry. He was sitting with a straight back, his eyes alert and his quill moving faster than Binns' lips.

Ron gave him a disgusted look.

"Harry, you have gone insane. Since when have you ever bothered to make notes?"

Harry barely gave him a side-glance. "I'm tired of copying off of 'Mione." Was all he answered.

The class finished and Harry rolled up his two feet of parchment that he'd written his notes on. Hermione was shocked once again; she'd only managed a foot and six inches. Ron, of course, had nothing.

"I don't know what's gotten in to you, but if you're still like this tomorrow..." Ron started.

Harry paused his steps. "Look Ron, if you're worried that you're going to start falling behind me because I've actually started..."

"No Harry, it's not that." Ron's ears turned red. "Not that I wouldn't know what that was like..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault okay? Look, I want to do well this year, that's all." He tried to say in a passive tone.

Ron frowned. "Yeah I know mate, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you working that's all." He smiled.

Harry grinned in return. "I bet it would be the same for me if you actually did some work. I'd probably die on the spot."

They laughed.

Meanwhile, Hermione watched interestedly. Harry had kept his temper. Usually, despite Ron being his best friend, Harry would let his anger dominate his rational thinking. She and Ron had been on the firing end of his temper more than once.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron's voice suddenly brought her back to the present.

She shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Probably making that stupid potion again in her head." Ron whispered to Harry. He chuckled.

After eating they headed back up to the common room.

"If we thought sixth year was bad, then this is bloody horrible!" Ron groaned as read out his nice long list of homework. "We've got that two foot potions essay on the importance of brewing the stupid potion of living life or what ever its called right, then the two feet of crap for Binns on even more bloody troll wars not to mention charms." He said in one breath. "And all done in two days on top of whatever we get tomorrow."

"It doesn't really sound that bad. At least it's not hard, just a lot of rambling on I reckon." Harry sat at a table and began writing his potions essay. "Better to get it done tonight."

"I agree with Harry." Hermione sat beside him and became engrossed in her work. Ron just shook his head and sat down, staring blankly at his parchment. Hermione caught him trying to look at her work. "No Ron, not this year. You were in the class, do it yourself." And now he had something else to grumble about.

After only around half an hour, Hermione and Harry had both finished their potions assignments. Ron had barely started.

"On to charms then 'Mione?" Harry was smiling at her.

"I'd say so." She pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. They set to work. Ron sighed loudly for the umpteenth time. "Oh fine!" Hermione thrust her potions essay at him. "Just make sure you change it a bit at least!" He smiled gratefully.

Harry had already written six inches on the trolls by this time. Even Hermione had to marvel at his newfound speed.

Soon Harry and Hermione had finished their work, just as Ron was starting his charms essay.

"Lets go to my room, Harry." She got up. Ron went to follow. "No, you're going to stay here and finish your work like we have. It might be easier if we leave you alone to do it."

"Okay." Harry got up. "Not that I'm taking sides or anything, but I think it might help if we're not here to distract you Ron." Ron gave him a dirty look. Harry just gave him a small smile and left with Hermione.

"Feels good to have it all done, doesn't it Harry?" Hermione said as they settled on her bed.

Harry lent back and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yeah it does."

Hermione stroked Harry's hair. "You know, I don't really understand whats happened to you, and you've changed so much over the past few months, but I think whatever it was, it was for the best." She rested her cheek on his hair.

Over the past year, Harry had become closer with Hermione. While Ron was his best mate, she was his best friend. Ron would always be there with Harry and involved in all the action, but Hermione was there through all the rest. After Sirius's death, it was Hermione who Harry had cried to and confessed he felt like he was going crazy with sadness, not Ron. He didn't feel that he could do that with Ron.

Harry couldn't help but think that if Hermione knew the truth, that she might not think it to be the best. He really wanted to talk to her about it, but knew he couldn't. Not yet anyway. Harry stayed silent.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd be able to do it." Hermione suddenly said after a few moments of silence. Harry knew what she was referring to. "But... then I saw you today. And you know what? I felt jealous." She shifted away from Harry. He didn't like the absence of her body heat.

He didn't know what to say. So Harry said nothing and waited for Hermione to continue.

"Harry, I saw something in you today that I've never seen before. And... I didn't really know what it was at first." She frowned.

"What was it?" He asked, feeling it time for him to speak.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Happiness." She sniffed. Harry lent in and pulled her close. "I know I'm being stupid Harry, but I never thought I'd see you look like that again." She let her tears fall to his shoulder. "Not truly anyway." She gave him a smile. "I'm really happy you've found yourself."

Harry smiled at her. "So am I 'Mione, and I might tell you about it someday. Please don't cry." He wiped a tear off her cheek.

She laughed. "Really Harry, what has happened to you? I'm glad you're happy, but you're scaring me!"

Harry laughed. "Aren't I allowed to be kind and caring?" He pouted.

"Oh shut up! You know what I mean. You really have changed so much. I'd like to know what made you happy." She settled herself against him again. Harry sighed.

"I can't 'Mione. Not yet."

"So there is something then." She studied him intently.

Harry nodded. "You could say that. Please don't ask me about it." He felt a little uncomfortable. Hermione sensed it.

"As I said, I'm happy for you and you know I am. But I can't help getting the feeling I wont like what ever happened... Call me crazy, but I even get the feeling that... that your not Harry anymore. Not the Harry I knew anyway."

Harry gave her a curious look. Was she hinting she knew? Or was he just being paranoid? He shifted on the bed, suddenly getting the urge to see Severus.

"I'm right aren't I Harry?" She whispered.

Harry went stiff. He had to leave. "Look 'Mione, I've... got to go see McGonagall." He looked at his watch. Hermione caught his hand. Harry flinched badly and drew his hand back with more force than he needed to use.

"Ouch..." She muttered, wiggling her fingers.

"Don't touch my hands." Harry suddenly growled at her. He was very particular about his hands.

Hermione looked at him and felt a fear curse through her whole self. Harry's eyes looked uncharacteristically dark. "What's wrong Harry? Why don't you want me touching your hands...?" Her voice shook lightly.

"Just don't." He straightened up. "I have to go." He walked to the door and exited. He made sure not to slam it shut. Ron gave him a puzzled look, but Harry just walked past him and up into the dormitory. He went straight to his trunk and dug out his invisibility cloak.

After drawing the hangings around his bed shut, Harry donned the cloak and left. He managed to catch the door and snuck out. His feet moved and he needn't ask them where they were taking him.

To Severus's office.

Harry reached the door in no time, and quietly knocked. He heard footsteps on the other side, then the door swung open. He slipped in and tapped Severus on the back.

"It's me." Severus shut the door and Harry pulled the cloak off. Before Severus had even said a word, Harry had pulled him into a hug. Severus just stood there, not knowing what to do. Harry pulled back. "Sorry." He muttered.

"How come you're here?" Severus asked him, although his tone lacked the usual snideness. Harry smiled lightly.

"Why else? To see you." He took a step closer to him.

Severus gave him what Harry supposed was a pleased look. "You did well today."

Harry smirked. "I know."

"I think you gave Miss. Granger quite the shock." Severus put his hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him gently.

Harry smiled into the light kiss. "I know I did." His cool lips stuck to Severus's as he spoke. "And I know I will again." He kissed him with more pressure, bringing his body closer so that they touched. "Can I stay here with you for a while?" Harry asked as they pulled away from each other.

Severus frowned. "Only if you've done all your homework."

Harry laughed. "I'm all yours then." Severus looked mildly impressed.

"If you haven't..."

Harry cut him off. "I have." He gave him a quick kiss.

"In that case, good. I suppose I can allow you to take up a fraction of my precious time." He gave that half smile Harry had seen him give McGonagall the previous day.

"It's not like you don't have enough of it! Only all the time in the world!" Severus led him to the leather couch, where he pushed Harry back and laid himself on top of him. Harry was pleased with their positioning. "Hermione is so suspicious." He whispered as they broke away for oxygen.

"I have no doubt that she wouldn't be. You do realise she will figure it out."

Harry nodded. "Yes. I just hope it's not until I at least finish here." Harry frowned. "What about you though? Do you intend on teaching here much longer?"

"I haven't decided to tell the truth. I always assumed I'd be teaching here for the rest of my pathetic life, but I can't see that happening any more. I'm actually glad about that. Teaching the same batch of dunderheads day in and day out is not exactly riveting. Only to get a new batch the next year... It's just so tedious. I suppose I should be thanking you." He gave Harry a funny look.

"Or cursing me. But I doubt that would work. I hear we're now resistant to all curses and hexes." Harry brightened. "Hey... this could be fun. I think I just figured out a way to fake our deaths! Lets get into a huge and spectacular duelling match where we keep hitting each other, but it wont really hurt us, and then finally wipe each other out at the same time! Or so it will look anyway."

Severus had to smile lightly at his enthusiasm. "Not a bad idea. But I'm thinking other thoughts for the time being." He lent down and kissed Harry hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. It took only moments for Harry to recover from the shock.

When they parted, Harry managed to speak again. "You know... I didn't really picture us becoming like this when I bit you. But I'm glad we are because I couldn't stop thinking about you all night… I've come to the conclusion that Vampires are very sexual." Harry smirked.

Severus groaned. "Well act the Vampire you are because I'm not going to wait all night for you." He brought his hips up to meet Harry's. He was pleased when he found him to be in the same state as he.

"You won't have to." Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's slim waist, and his arms around his neck. "I'm all yours right now."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review


	5. Death Ideas

**_AN:_** Ok, two in one hit is pretty good for me!****

_**WARNING:** Bit of a lime scene in this chapter, which I don't think is unacceptable... but if I'm wrong, then oops... looks like you wont be seeing me here again! _

_**

* * *

** _

**CHAPTER FOUR: Death ideas**

* * *

****

Harry had literally stumbled out of Severus's office, tired as hell despite it being night. It had been hours since he'd entered and they'd managed to taint the couch, the floor, Severus's desk and even one of the walls. More than once.

Harry knew he must have his silliest grin on his face, as he moved silently through the halls invisibly. He felt really good, like he had no cares in the world, and he realised he practically didn't. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Harry had forgotten about Voldemort.

Realisation suddenly spread throughout him. It seemed that killing Harry was high on the creatures list of priorities yet... that was now impossible. Harry would live forever. Harry had succeeded where Voldemort had failed. He had to tell Severus.

Harry dashed back to Severus's office, hoping he was still there. He didn't know where his private quarters were yet, he realised. Harry arrived and knocked lightly on the door. There was silence, but then the door creaked open a fraction.

"It's me!" He hissed. Severus stepped aside and shut the door behind him. "I just realised something!" Harry was suddenly full of energy.

Severus rolled his eyes, but he looked happy. "And what was that?" He asked almost with boredom.

"Voldemort!"

Severus gave him a funny look. "What about him?"

"He can't kill me!"

Severus's expression suddenly changed. He was obviously sorting things through his head.

"This could be it... the end of the ugly bastard!"

Severus looked thoughtful. "You know what, I think you might actually be right." He grasped Harry's hand and led him to the couch where they sat, almost on top of each other.

"I bet this was all meant to happen you know." He held Severus's hand in his own, smoothing their skin together. It was something, they realised, and that relaxed them both to almost the state of sleep. "I bet Trelawney's prophecy knew about this. I bet I was supposed to meet Meier that night." He looked Severus in the eye. "I bet we were supposed to be like this." Harry looked meaningfully at Severus. "And I bet Voldemort is meant to die by the hands of both of us."

Severus lent back into the couch, thinking. Would this really mean the end of Voldemort? The one who had ruled his life and made it hell for so many years? The one who had almost driven him to a point of insanity on more than one occasion? But how would they do it with out being found out for what they really were? Only Merlin knew what the Ministry would do to them. Probably try to kill them with wooden stakes or imprisonment. But one thing was certain, Voldemort's reign of power had to cease. Even if it meant he and Harry would be damned for the rest of their eternal lives.

"Lets do it." Severus said with determination. He hadn't felt optimism this powerful since... he didn't think he'd ever felt it like this.

Harry grinned, his pointed teeth glimmering. "Alright. When?"

Severus chuckled at his eagerness. "When the time comes that we know what we're doing."

Harry groaned. "Damn. If I knew where he was I'd go and do it now."

"I know and I wouldn't mind doing that either, only we have to go about this the right way. If we fail, we may not get another chance. We have to plan this to perfection. I don't doubt that people will know what we are by the end of it. Are you prepared to face that?" Severus asked him seriously.

Harry didn't even need to think about his answer. "Definitely. As long as you are with me I don't care." Harry smiled. "Are we really going to do this?"

Severus nodded. "Yes."

Now it was Harry's turn to lean back on the couch and ponder his thoughts. "I wonder what it will be like, not having to ever think of him again."

They sat in a calm silence.

"He made my life what it was."

"Why do you say _was_? Don't you mean _is_?" Severus asked.

"No, I meant it how I said it. You do realise that we're not really considered to be technically alive anymore don't you?" Harry frowned. "I find that rather strange, considering I feel alive... my blood flows, my heart beats. What could me more alive than that?"

"Having a reflection."

Harry snorted. "I suppose. But I still don't see it. I reckon if you exist with a physical body and need sustenance, you're alive. That'd be good enough for me anyway." He yawned. "I suppose I should go and try to sleep."

"I think so too."

"But before I go, where the hell do you sleep?" Harry queried. He had to know where Severus lived in case he ever needed to visit him late in the night when he wasn't in his office.

"In my bed." He smirked.

"Where's your bed?" Harry persisted.

"Why?"

"I want to know where it is so I can sneak up on you one night and... I'll allow you to fill in the blanks." Harry grinned at him.

"In that case," He smirked. "There is a secret entrance through that wall over there." He pointed to a spot near his desk.

"Can you show me?" Harry sat up.

Severus stood up and Harry followed him. He reached up, pushed aside an empty portrait frame in which Harry hadn't noticed anyone in, and pressed on a brick behind it. It slid backwards and then, much like the way the entrance to Diagon alley appeared, the bricks began to arrange themselves so that there was a gap only large enough for a relatively thin person to pass through. Harry stepped into the good-sized room.

There was a large, ornate bed with the Slytherin crest on it to one side, and a door opposite. One wall was completely covered in dusty old books and there was a desk and a chair in one corner. This room was carpeted and quite warm feeling considering it was a part of the dungeons. The main colours were green and silver of course.

"If it wasn't so late and I weren't so tired, I wouldn't mind testing out that bed of yours." Harry smirked. "This place is nice though."

"I like it." Severus simply said.

"Thanks for showing me, Severus. You've seen where I sleep, and I don't think that any of my roommates would appreciate waking up to find you in bed with me in their dorm. I think they'd all end up eating their pillows if that happened. But what they don't know, can't hurt them." He grinned.

"Very true."

"Well, start thinking about how we're going to ambush Voldermort 'cause I really want to get this over and done with as soon as possible, before he has a chance to do anything stupid. But for now, I'm going to bed." He moved forward and gave Severus a kiss then stepped back through the hole in the wall. "Good night." He smiled.

"Good night. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"Yep. See you in Potions." Harry gave him one last look before he left, exiting through Severus's office.

This time Harry made it back to the dorm.

Harry awoke early. He was feeling cold and decided a nice hot shower would be needed since he hadn't had one that night as he'd been too occupied. He pulled the hangings from around his bed back and headed to the showers. It didn't seem like anyone else was awake, as the curtains were still drawn around the other beds. Ron's included.

The past two days, Harry had had his showers at odd hours of the day, as he didn't want to be in the bathroom at the same time as anyone else in case they realised that whenever Harry passed the mirrors, they stayed empty. This is why he was glad he'd woken early this morning.

The torches were lit when he entered, but he didn't think this strange. They were usually either lit during the night by someone or early in the morning by a house-elf. He headed over to the stalls and threw his stuff down, but decided to brush his teeth first. This had become a rather enjoyable experience for Harry, for it appeared that the toothbrush was floating in mid air on its own accord. He didn't really know why he found it so humorous.

He chuckled as he put the brush in his mouth and started scrubbing. As usual, it was floating in mid air. But then another movement caught Harry's eye. Someone had just stumbled out of a shower stall.

It was Ron.

"Harry!" He said, catching himself.

Harry froze, and then dropped his toothbrush. "Shit." He muttered, picking it up again. Harry didn't want to stand up. The whole wall above the sinks was a mirror and there would be no avoiding Ron not noticing he lacked a reflection. He stayed on the ground.

"Are you alright Harry? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Ron walked towards him. Harry knew he had to think quickly.

"Scar." He muttered putting his hand to his forehead. Ron seemed to understand.

"Painful one?"

He nodded.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, but then his expression changed. "Hey Harry, where'd you go last night... you were gone for ages. Hermione and I were worried."

"I had to see McGonagall. Then I wasn't in the mood for bed, so I went for a walk. I haven't done that for ages." He hoped he sounded believable.

"Fair enough. You know, you really didn't have to speak to her like you did." He frowned down at Harry.

Harry grew angry. He'd forgotten about that. "And just how did I speak to her Ron? Were you there? No, you weren't. Hermione and I will sort this out ourselves." He made to get up, but growled when he realised he couldn't. Maybe it would just be easier to reveal himself to Ron, take all his blood, and then run away into the night never to be seen again.

But that was not an option.

Ron looked at him uneasily, most likely expecting Harry to lose the plot all together and erupt in a mass of fury. "I know Harry, it's just..." He sighed. "I don't know." For one crazy moment Harry thought Ron was going to join him on the floor. Thankfully he didn't. "If you're alright can I...?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you out there then." Ron gave him a sad look and left.

Harry frowned at his retreating back. That had been a close one. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Harry finished his teeth and jumped in the shower hastily.

It was lucky he did, for as soon as he pushed the door open to leave, Dean and Seamus almost ran into him in a rush to get to the showers.

"Harry mate!" Seamus beamed. He was in a good mood. "Watch it, we've got Potions this morning... can't be late!" They pushed past him.

Harry made his way to the common room, where he found Hermione and Ron in their favourite seats leaning towards each other and talking in hushed voices. Harry got the strangest feeling they were discussing him. But Hermione saw him before he had a chance to eavesdrop.

"Morning, Harry." She gave him a tense smile. Harry felt like rolling his eyes. He only then realised just how childish everyone around him was. It was stupid to be acting the way she was, Harry probably would have preferred her to just confront him about whatever was on her mind- instead of playing these stupid little games.

"Morning." He muttered. He felt like leaving then and there, skipping breakfast and heading down to see Severus for an early morning...

"You coming to breakfast?" Hermione's voice interrupted his thought. This time Harry did roll his eyes.

"Yeah I suppose." He grumbled. Breakfast these days was like potions was in the old days.

Since they were relatively early, the corridors were pretty much deserted. Harry was tired of the tenseness between them.

"Hermione, if you've got something to say to me, please just say it." He paused his steps.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, another infuriating little habit.

"I don't know what you're expecting I'll do, but I promise I won't make a scene!" Harry exasperated. This seemed to reassure his mortal friends a little.

"Well it's just that... I don't know Harry." She eyed him. "As I said, you've changed. A lot. But now is not the time to discuss this. Please, lets talk later." She gave him a small smile.

Harry huffed, but agreed. All the sooner he could get to potions, the better.

It wasn't until Harry was seated in his normal seat in potions that he'd felt even remotely happy that morning. But his joy skyrocketed when Severus billowed himself into the room, catching Harry's eye for just the slightest moment before turning his attention towards the class, looking sour as ever. Harry so much wanted grin like a maniac.

Severus was silent as he looked at each person in the room, an expression of extreme dislike and even hatred on his smooth features and dark eyes. Harry shuddered as their eyes met.

"I am ashamed to say that only one of you dunderheads managed to brew yesterdays potion to perfection." The room was silent. "This is not acceptable. What is also not acceptable, is..." Harry swore he could see a smirk. "The fact that the only person who managed to brew this potion was no other than Mr. Potter." He sneered out Harry's name. Harry was fighting hard to keep his face looking angry and embarrassed, but it was difficult.

A couple of people looked back at him, including Malfoy who was looking murderous indeed. Too bad for him he couldn't kill Harry if he tried, or Severus for that matter.

"Detention for all of you." Snape growled, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "Including Mr. Potter." He turned his back to the board. He swished his wand and large words appeared there. It was a fragment of the potion they had made yesterday. "You have fifteen minutes to get this far, then I'm wiping it. If any of you manage to stuff it up again..." He looked about the room but didn't finish.

Harry set to work happily. This potion was easy.

It seemed that Harry never had a chance to have a chat with Hermione and Ron for the rest of that week, and when the weekend came, Harry finished all of his homework and headed out the portrait door. He didn't really want to speak to them properly anyway; he already knew that they'd say. He was tired with hearing so much about how he'd changed in the most unexplainable ways.

He had more important things to do, like rummage around Severus's store cupboard. He had completed every potion to perfection that week, and handed in all his homework, which was of O level.

Harry had tucked his invisibility cloak inside of his school one, so that no one would see him enter Severus's office. It would be too curious if Harry was seen going there more often than he should be- which was never at all.

Harry entered the office invisibly, and pulled his cloak off once Severus had shut the door. Harry was smirking.

"I believe you have your end of a deal to keep true to?" In one hand was his cloak, in the other a dusty old book.

"I suppose I do, don't I?" Severus smirked back, but lead him to his exceptionally large storage cupboard. "Have fun searching." He turned and headed back to his desk.

Harry gaped as his back. There was no way he'd be able to find anything in this cupboard! There was just so much stuff. It wasn't messy or anything, just completely jam-packed. "Err… how about giving me a hand? I bet you know exactly where everything is in here."

Severus sat down. "I think you can manage. You seemed to manage the potions just fine, and that was substantially harder than simply finding ingredients." He picked up his quill and began writing on someone's work.

Harry grumbled. "Fine, two can play at this little game." He got out his wand. "Accio mintoria ignightious!" He cried. Suddenly various jars moved aside and one came flying towards Harry. He caught it grinning. "That's how it's done." He cringed. "Yuk! This stuff is disgusting... and I'm going to have to drink it!" He blanched.

Severus just shook his head, a small grin on his face. Harry wasn't always as stupid as he sometimes looked.

It wasn't long before Harry had everything he'd need to make his potion. The excitement was welling in his chest, and as he raced over to show Severus he nearly dropped everything. Now that would have been disastrous.

"Got it all!" He placed some of the jars on top of what ever it was the half-wizard half-vampire was doing, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"So I can see. If you don't mind, I have work to do." He levitated the jars and placed them on a desk, refocusing on his task at hand.

Harry pouted. "Aww... you should learn to do your homework as quick as me." He jumped to the side just as Severus threw the full body-binding curse at him. Harry stuck out his tongue. "Missed me!" He ducked under a desk to narrowly miss being stupefied. "Well, if you're done, I'm going to start this. Thanks!" He went to the back of the room, found his cauldron but frowned at it. It was too small. Harry walked tentatively up to Severus's desk.

"What do you want now?"

Harry moved around and kissed him on the cheek. "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to lend me a larger cauldron? Seems mines not big enough." Severus turned to look at him. Harry caught him off guard by pulling him into a full-blown kiss.

"Second store cupboard." He muttered, licking his lips. Harry thanked him and bounded off. He found what he needed and set to work.

Harry immersed himself in the potion, and didn't even realise that Severus had left the room and returned a number of times. He had to make it through the first phase of the brewing before he set it aside to cool, and then sit overnight. Hours had passed and he'd hardly realised, until finally the time came to remove it from the fire.

Harry fell into a chair and smiled. "Done." Harry looked at his watch. He'd missed dinner. "Oh shit!" He groaned. He really didn't' need anymore pestering from Hermione and Ron. But then he realised he could actually tell the truth.

"Language, Mr. Potter." Came an amused voice. Harry looked up.

"Oh shut up." He grinned. Severus made his way over. He lent over Harry's cauldron. Harry waited patiently.

"This is actually very good." He mumbled. He picked up the book and read over the instructions, and how the potion should have ended up. "Very good indeed." Harry grinned. It felt good to get praise from a master of potion making.

"Thanks. I hope it is, I'll be the one taking it."

"I still don't understand how this is possible though." He shook his head, but looked happy. "Thankfully we missed dinner." He frowned. "Dumbledore scalded me just last night for not eating enough. That's the last time I sit next to him."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. I've had enough of it from Ron, just because he's a bottomless pit. It's disgusting." Harry pulled Severus into a hug. He was glad when it was returned. "What do you say we pay a visit to the kitchens? We can both fit under my cloak." Harry grinned.

Severus seemed to ponder this. "Trust you to know where the kitchens are. I've never been there myself, although I hear that the entrance is somewhere near the Hufflepuff dorms."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's about right. Are you coming?" Harry pulled his cloak out from inside his school one. Severus nodded his head. "Good! Is there somewhere safe I can put this till tomorrow?" He asked, looking around the room.

"You can put it in that cupboard over there. It's lockable." They went over and Harry put the cauldron in. Severus locked it with his wand.

Once they'd checked both directions for people, Severus shut the door behind them. "Right, duck a second will you?" Severus obliged and soon they were both invisible. Severus was standing behind Harry, and it was easier if he put his arms around Harry's waist. It might have been an idea to check themselves in a mirror to see if they were visible, but that was now not an option.

Harry had to contain a giggle as Severus's smooth hands made their way under his shirt and jumper and traced patterns along his stomach. That was one of Harry's most ticklish spots. He stopped and elbowed him. "Stop it…" He ground out through clenched teeth, but grinning at the same time. A shiver wracked up his spine when lips connected with his neck. The hands on his stomach weren't shy when it came to breaching the band of Harry's pants either. Harry pulled in a sharp breath when those soft hands wrapped around his cock.

"What's this I find...?" Severus whispered in his ear while his hands began stroking Harry.

"We're in the middle of the hahhhh..." Harry moaned as Severus increased the pace. "Oh Merlin..." Harry leant his head back onto Severus's shoulder.

Harry had to contain his vocals as he felt the pressure building and it wasn't long before he couldn't hold himself back any longer. If it weren't for his hands holding the cloak shut, Harry would have used them for other purposes- like murdering Severus. Harry's body slumped as a relaxed feeling spread throughout him. He hardly noticed Severus pulling his hands out of his pants, but he sure heard the slurping noises Severus was making behind him.

"What're you...?" Harry inquired, turning his head. He felt himself shiver when he looked upon one of the most erotic scenes he had ever set his green eyes on. Severus was ungracefully licking and sucking on his own fingers, making sure to make short work of every inch of Harry's essence on his hand.

Severus noticed Harry's glazed look. "I see you enjoyed that." He smirked.

Harry grinned at him. "I did. But we ought get to the kitchens, who knows what you might eat next if we're not quick."

Severus grumbled at him but followed.

Hermione dragged Ron into her room and made him sit down. They had barely seen anything of Harry, and his behaviour was becoming more and more of a worry for them. Today was Saturday, and they had yet to even lay eyes on him. He didn't even turn up to dinner, but the curious thing where was neither did Snape.

"Ron, I think there is something really weird going on with Harry. And I'm getting the impression professor Snape is involved." She frowned, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I agree." He frowned also.

"I... Do you have any ideas?" Hermione shifted nervously on the bed, wondering if Ron had noticed the things she had.

Ron gave her a funny look. "Not really. I personally think he's loosing the plot. Going a bit mad, you know? But I guess it's understandable... with all the stuff he's been through." Ron sighed, feeling sad. He was missing his friend so much.

"Yeah maybe... but you don't think it's something more... supernatural?" Hermione said in a sneaky voice uncharacteristic for herself.

"Supernatural? How do you mean 'Mione...?" He looked at her as if she was the one loosing their marbles.

She scoffed. "You know what I mean! Think about it... what kind of things live down in Knockturn alley?"

Ron seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Things that you don't want to be found by, that's for sure. I don't know what exactly, Fred and George said there were so many freaks down there and heaps of illegal stuff. Even Ministry representatives are frightened to go down there, or so Dad said. I wouldn't want to go there, that's for sure. Not even out of curiosity." He shuddered.

"Exactly." Hermione said with triumph. "Harry implied that he went pretty far down there, so he must have run into at least something not so... nice. I'm just wondering exactly what it is. At first I though maybe Harry had been bitten by a werewolf, but I ruled that out because there wasn't a full moon during the time he was in Knockturn Alley. There was only one more creature I could think of that leaves its prey with noticeable differences, but even that doesn't seem to add up."

"What did you think it was?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, it couldn't be because..." She paused, thinking. "But I suppose it's still...? I could be... I think it might be best to do some sort of test, Ron, just to be certain." It seemed she was talking more to herself than Ron.

"Yeah… right. It would help if I knew what you were talking about." He grumbled.

"Oh! Yeah sorry..." She lent over. "Now listen closely." She told him her suspicions and ways to set thoes suspicions straight.

Ron gave her a frightful look. "Y... You know w... what that would mean, don't you?" His voice was higher than usual.

Hermione nodded. "I do, but we must know. Are you in with me?" She held out her hand.

Ron looked at it, somewhat apprehensively. His eyes then settled on Hermione's. "Definitely, you can count on me. We have to try and help Harry." He took her hand and shook it.

"Good. We will start tonight, the sooner the better I say." She gave him a grim smile.

Ron nodded, but wasn't all that eager to find out the truth, whatever it may be.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Evil Little Bulblets

**_AN:_** I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! Awesome. I was going to post this chapter like three days ago, but no, this place didn't want me to! But not to worry, everything seems to be in working order again!

_**Warnings:**_ _Just a little bit of fun, nothing explicit! Oh and this chapter is a bit longer than usual, about 7500 words if I remember rightly. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: Evil little bulblets**_

* * *

Harry and Severus left the kitchens, their stomaches feeling a little better. While food was still not very appealing, at least they could pick out exactly what they wanted to eat. Dobby of course had rushed over to Harry and engulfed his legs in a hug, but the house-elf was more perceptive than he looked. 

"Is Harry Potter feeling okay? He is not looking like his usual self." Dobby had cast a glance over to Severus where his huge eyes bulged and he jumped a little. His squeaky voice went even squeaker. "What is Harry Potter sir doing with his Potions professor? Dobby is knowing that Harry Potter does not like him, and Dobby had seen him at his old masters manor..." He looked apprehensively up at Severus.

Harry had laughed and explained that he didn't dislike Severus anymore, but for him not to tell anyone. Dobby had agreed. Harry laughed out loud at the memory of that.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus's voice registered in his head.

"Dobby's reaction." Harry stated simply. Severus didn't reply. "You know, I should go and see Hermione and Ron tonight. I've been ignoring them lately." He sighed. "Not to mention I'll be spending all day again tomorrow working on my potion." He stopped and turned to Severus. They were both under the cloak still.

"Do you really? Your welcome to come back to my office..." Severus leant in and kissed him.

Harry kissed Severus back, relishing it. He was torn between what to do... but knew he must go and see his friends. He pulled away from the kiss. "You know any other time I would, but tonight I really should spend some time with them. I'll walk you back to your office in this cloak though, it wouldn't look good for you to suddenly appear out of nowhere."

Soon Harry and Severus had gone their own separate ways, after a long distracting kiss, and Harry was heading back up to the Gryffindor common room. He took his cloak off as he approached the Fat Lady and uttered the password. He entered, expecting not to see Ron and Hermione, but they were seated in front of the fire as if waiting for him. _And I bet they were_, Harry thought to himself.

Harry approached his friends, but felt rather than noticed something strange. There was something not right, something that felt... fake.

He gave them a smile. "Hi." He said in a cheery voice and sat down on the couch beside Hermione.

"Where have you been!" Hermione stressed to him. Harry had been awaiting this. Ron queried along with her.

Harry grew excited. "You'll never guess what I've been doing." He grinned. He could see their expressions become a little curious. "I finished the first stage of one of the potions to become an animagus!"

Hermione looked impressed. Ron looked surprised. "Really?" Hermione asked, as if she was disbelieving. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I even asked Professor Snape to look over it for me."

"What did the git say?" Ron asked and Harry couldn't contain a frown. Ron gave him a funny look.

"He said he could see no problems with it! Although I must say, he did take his time going over it!"

"Yeah, I bet he would have said that even if it was rubbish. Probably hoping to poison you or something." Ron frowned.

Harry was offended. "Wouldn't work anyway." He felt his own eyes widen at what he'd just said. Hopefully they hadn't heard or realised, he prayed. "Are you saying my potion will be rubbish, Ron?" Harry said quickly, trying to take the attention away from his slip-up. But he could tell Hermione had heard.

Ron seemed not so observant. "Oh no.." He said quickly, looking a little worried. "I didn't mean it that way Harry! I bet it's brilliant! After all, you will be the one drinking it..." He gave his friend a weak smile.

"I know Ron, it's okay. I knew you didn't mean it that way. But I wouldn't be surprised if I did end up poisoning myself, with my potions record." Harry chortled.

Hermione's voice caught his attention. It wasn't her normal tone, it was more... cold. "I thought you said it wouldn't work to poison yourself, Harry." She narrowed his eyes at him. Yep, she definitely knew something.

"Yeah I did. Only I reckon I'd know if he slipped something in because not only was I watching him, but surely there aren't that many extra ingredients you could add that wouldn't cause any reaction at all. I mean have you looked at the list of ingredients for this potion? One wrong move and it's capable of blowing this whole school up!" Harry was smiling in hope to maybe make her think twice about her suspicions. Didn't seem to work though.

"I'm sure Professor Snape, being a potions master, would know something. Although I can't really see him spiking your potion, Harry. It would be obvious it was him that is if it was detectable at all- and there aren't many undetectable substances around. I think you meant what you said in a different context, didn't you Harry?" She leant in closer to him, looking directly into his eyes. Harry felt like smirking. He hadn't learnt Occumlancy for nothing.

"I think you need to clarify what your trying to say, 'Mione, because I'm certainly not following." Harry needed to know her suspicions.

"Although then. But not here. Come on, let's go to my room." She got up off the couch without awaiting Harry or Ron's response. She knew they would follow her. And they did, of course.

They made their way over, and Hermione opened the door. Harry stepped in but suddenly a foul stench made him gag. He pulled his jumped over his nose while backing away from the room, running into Ron in the process who jumped as if in fright.

"Arg, what is that stench 'Mione?" Harry's voice was muffled by his jumper. "It feels like it's burning my nostrils!" Hermione looked somewhat triumphant.

"What smell?" She asked almost innocently. "I can't smell anything, can you smell anything Ron?" She looked behind Harry to Ron.

His voice was shaking slightly. "Ahh.. no.. I... I... can't smell a...anything." He took a step away from Harry. Hermione sent him a scathing look.

Harry was confused. There was definitely something foul in Hermione's room. Why were they denying it? "Are you sure, because something sure does stink." He frowned.

Hermione gave a sort of choked laugh. "Of course we're sure! Come on, I bet it's just your nose playing tricks." She entered her room.

Harry, unsure, moved in reluctantly. Ron pushed past him and settled on the bed, and once Harry was through the door Hermione waved her wand to shut it and cast a locking charm. Harry thought he was going to die from lack of breathing. He began to panic.

"No... something isn't right..." He said, looking around the room. "I... I've got to get out!" He turned to the door, but it was locked. He turned back to face his friends. Hermione was looking shocked, but smug. Ron looked simply terrified, his freckles standing out on his paled face. "What?" Harry managed ground out.

Hermione walked towards him. The stench seemed to increase. Harry felt weak, like his muscles were turning to jelly. He wobbled on the spot, before he sunk to the ground, his back against the door. Hermione looked a little worried.

"It's only garlic Harry." She whispered and produced some from behind her back. Harry cringed at the sight of it. "You can't stand the smell can you? It's repelling you from me, isn't it?" She stepped closer. Harry thought he was going to faint.

"P... Put.. i...it... a... a... AWAY!" Harry stuffed his jumped into his mouth in an attempt to filter the air he was breathing.

He vaguely noticed Hermione moving away from him and heading towards the window. He watched as she opened it and threw the cloves out the window. The air seemed to be freshening. Next thing he knew Hermione was casting a refreshment charm on the room and suddenly he could breathe.

Harry pulled his jumped away and sucked in huge amounts of the fresh air. He thought he was going to pass out again, this time from his deep breaths. Finally he felt back to normal, and looked up to his friends. Ron was rigid and Hermione was unreadable. He knew he'd been sprung.

"Harry..." Hermione began. "How...?" She frowned, looking almost disappointed. Harry knew there was no hiding what he was anymore.

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?" He asked seriously.

They looked thoughtful.

"I don't know Harry." Hermione sighed. "Are you... I mean, are you..." She got frustrated with herself. "Are you dangerous, is what I'm trying to say." She stayed standing.

Harry gave her a glum smile. "Not anymore I'm not, I think I can control myself."

She got a confused expression. "What do you mean, not anymore? What's this about control?"

"I was given a choice." Harry said simply.

"A choice?" Ron finally said. He was deathly pale and shaking lightly. Harry knew he'd never been fond of any creatures considered to be dark, including Vampires.

Harry nodded. "I could retain my humanity and let that side of me dominate."

Hermione looked intrigued. "How though Harry? You don't become a Vampire over night." Ron shuddered in the way he did when hearing the name _Voldemort_ at the mention of the word Vampire.

Harry had to snort. "That's how it happened in my case."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course it happened at night... but how?"

Harry sighed and told them the story of Meier. Both of them looked horrified when Harry had told them the truth about Meier and his night, but Harry didn't pay any attention to that. He thought it funny they reacted more when he said he had slept with another man than when they realised he was a Vampire. He finished his story, but had yet to tell them whom he'd chosen and if he had done so. He knew that question would be next.

"So you get to choose someone to become like you?" Hermione had to clarify.

"Not necessarily like me, but given the choice to become like me or to become a complete night dweller. I can choose at anytime to complete my transformation if that's what I wish to do so. And I might," He continued, earning slightly frightened looks from his friends. Harry couldn't help but find it a little amusing. "I think I'm safe to say that there is a very good probability of me eventually becoming like Meier. I'd like to see him again, and I don't doubt that I wont. After all, I've got the whole of eternity to find him." He smiled.

"Y... You're g... g... going to d... drink blood?" Ron stuttered out, looking scared and disgusted.

"No, it's really good..." Harry shut his eyes, remembering the taste of Severus... He knew he must have been smiling.

"Harry..." Hermione's questioning tone interrupted him. "Are you saying that you've already... that you have already changed someone?"

Harry knew there was no point lying. "Yes, I have actually. I'm lucky I didn't change sides there and then too! I must admit I was tempted."

"Who?"

Harry frowned. "I can't say. It's not for me to tell." He decided that he felt all right again, and proceeded in standing up. He noticed Ron flinched. "Ron, it's okay. I'm not going to attack you. Nor you 'Mione. I'm safe, really I am." He stretched his legs that had cramped up from him sitting on him. Harry yawned.

"B...but those... fangs!" Ron's eyes were on his mouth. Harry couldn't hold back a grin, revealing his pointed teeth.

"Yeah, I like them. I can't see them 'course, but they feel nice." He smiled again. "You noticed them, didn't you 'Mione?"

Hermione nodded. "I did. But at the time I didn't really know what they meant. I also noticed your skin, hair and height. I've decided that you appear more graceful."

Harry laughed loudly. "Graceful! Me!" He buckled over in laughter. He could imagine Severus's reaction if he'd been called graceful, but then Harry supposed that was better than feminine! "At least you didn't call me more feminine."

"Who said that?" Hermione asked him quickly.

Harry stopped laughing. "No one, but that was my initial thought when I first saw Meier. That and he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen." Harry knew Ron was relaxing a little because he heard him snigger. "What? He was. I'd show you both, but neither of you know Occumlancy."

"You know Harry," Ron was smirking. "I never really pictured you to be like that. Liking men, I mean." Harry was glad he seemed to have relaxed and realised he was not under any threat. Maybe this would work out, after all?

Harry just grinned at him. But he lost his grin for a moment. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

Ron and Hermione looked serious again. Harry, deeming it safe, approached the bed and sat down. He was pleased when neither of them flinched.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't know Harry. Don't you think you should tell him yourself? I mean I doubt he'd refuse to let you stay, considering you're safe I mean."

"But what if he doesn't? At first I didn't really care, but now... I'd miss you guys too much."

Hermione looked tearful. "I know Harry, we'd miss you too." She lent over and pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged her back enthusiastically, wondering how he managed to get such great friends. They may have had their bad times, but he knew that they'd always try to put each other first before themselves. "And if he does make you leave then... Where would you go?"

Harry pulled back. "I suppose if he found out about me then he'd surely find out about Sever... Ahh... I could go and live with the person I chose, I guess." Harry hoped to Merlin they didn't pick up on what he nearly let out. That was the second damn time he'd done that.

"Harry... what were you gong to say?" Hermione got that suspicious look again. "You weren't going to say Severus, were you?"

Harry sighed. He couldn't lie. "Yeah I was. You got me." He looked down at his lap.

Ron exploded. "_What_! You chose _him_! _Him of all people_! Oh Harry... what has happened to you!" He paled. "You didn't... no you couldn't have... could you? You didn't do... do... do _that_ with _Snape_?" He looked slightly green.

Harry couldn't help but smirk. That was enough of an answer for Ron.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He held his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes.

"Harry... did you really?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he is so great." Harry said dreamily. He noticed even Hermione looked a little sick. "Oh come on, he's not that bad! I think he's handsome, and I know more than a few of the girls would love a piece of Severus. Not to mention since I chose him he's changed, he looks younger and that's the way he'll stay from now on. I'll stop ageing when I'm about 25 too." Harry brushed his long fringe off his face. It was hanging in his eyes.

"Please don't say anymore Harry." Ron said from behind his hand. "Or else I really will be sick. Damn, how am I ever going to be able to look at him again in class without thinking _he shagged Harry_?"

Harry brightened. "Does that mean you're not going to tell?"

Ron looked up. "As long as you don't make me like you, sorry mate but I've never desired to live forever sucking blood, and that you never mention Snape like that again."

"Harry, I really think you should be the one to tell Dumbledore. If you think about it, Lupin was probably just as much a risk as you are, and he was quite happy employing him. As long as nobody knew the truth, that is. But, I wont be the one telling him." She gave him a smile.

Harry smiled appreciatively. "I know 'Mione, and I probably will. But not yet. I think I might even wait until the year is over, because I know Severus isn't planning on teaching here for all of eternity. And don't worry Ron, I promise I won't say anything explicit about Severus again."

"It sounds so weird you calling him that, though. But I guess I'll get used to it." Ron looked completely like himself again, the colour had returned to his face.

"I know it does, I'll try not to say it in front of you two." Harry said pleasantly. "How long did it take you to figure it out anyway?"

Hermione actually smirked. "Well, it was only this time last week when I first saw you, and I knew something was up immediately. But I never really figured it out completely till today. And even then I wasn't sure. I guess I was just apprehensive to believe it." She paused. "But what I'd like to know is, when did Professor Snape figure it out? He must have, because you said that the person you chose had to be willing."

"It happened the day you came back here. That morning actually. He figured it out straight away too, I reckon. He was the one who found me in Diagon alley don't forget. Then he hit me up about it the night before I chose him. He ended up getting it out of me, and then said he'd tell, but obviously changed his mind. I knew it was because he wanted to know more, I could tell he was intrigued. Then, the next morning, he was the one watching me and yeah... I don't think you'd appreciate any more details." Harry smirked evilly. "I suppose I should tell him you two know. Do you want to come with me?" Harry couldn't help but feel a little anxious about how Severus would act around him with his friends.

Ron looked scared at that prospect. Hermione looked moderately excited. "I don't see why not. I'd like to see his reaction, actually. I know you've changed Harry, and I'd like to see if he has. Are you coming Ron?" She turned to Ron.

"I don't think so, 'Mione."

"Oh come on! He wont hurt you. And even if he tried, Harry would protect us, wouldn't you Harry?" She was smiling.

"Of course I would! Why don't we go down there now? I know he's not busy tonight, because he asked if I wanted to come back to his office." Harry smirked. Ron frowned.

After convincing Ron to come, Harry tucked his cloak into his robes and they exited the common room. It was not yet past curfew, but the halls were empty as far as they could see. Harry led them down into the dungeons. They made sure to all huddle up under the cloak before they headed that way, just for precaution.

They reached the door and Harry knocked. Severus opened the door and, seeing that there was no one there, knew who it must be. He opened the door wide enough for them to enter then shut the door. He jumped when all of a sudden not just Harry appeared, but Hermione and Ron also.

"Hi." Harry grinned. "Don't worry, they know."

Severus smirked. "I knew Granger would figure it out eventually." He looked at her. "Didn't take you long, did it?" He said in a pleasant voice.

Hermione seemed a little surprised, but gave him a small knowing smile.

Severus frowned, then looked to Ron and Hermione. "Would you excuse us a moment?" Ron, startled at his non-hostile attitude, nodded. Hermione also nodded.

Harry followed Severus into an adjoining room where he was pulled into a kiss. "Why'd you bring them here?" Severus asked, breaking the kiss.

"Hermione wanted to come, Ron just came because we were. I guess she was curious to see how you'd react. I think you might have surprised them both." Harry gave him another kiss, this time moving to deepen it and found Severus's tongue. It was a slow kiss, and Severus wrapped his hand around Harry and pulled their hips together. Harry groaned when he felt how hard Severus was against him. It was lucky they were both wearing thick robes to hide their hardened states.

"I see. I trust they're not going to be informing the old man about this, then? I must admit I am a little surprised that they seem to be taking this so well. I would have expected Weasley to have some sort of rant though, am I right?"

Harry laughed. "You know you're right. He thought I was going to attack him on the spot. Oh, and you'll never guess how they ratted me out."

Severus looked interested. "How?"

"With garlic. To tell you the truth, I'd forgotten about it. It was terrible, like I was going to suffocate." Harry had a disgusted expression on his smooth skinned face.

"It's always the simple things that prove to be successful at times." Severus pressed his lips to Harry's once again, making sure their hips once again made pleasing contact. He sneakily slipped a hand under Harry's shirt, but it was caught before it could move anywhere.

Harry was grinning at him. "Don't you even think about it, not when Hermione and Ron are waiting just out there. And speaking of them, we should probably go back out."

Severus looked crestfallen. "I suppose." They kissed one final time, rearranged their clothes as to hide certain things, and then re-entered the room. Hermione and Ron hadn't moved from where they left them. "You can sit down you know." He gestured to the couches, which were beside a blazing fire.

They jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh right, thankyou Professor." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and lend him to a couch where they sat, rather close. Harry and Severus followed suit and sat even closer to each other, their thighs touching. Harry noticed Ron's disapproving look, but wasn't worried.

"I guess it's only manners that I offer you a drink." Severus piped up.

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Yuk, if you're going to offer tea don't bother. I can't stand the stuff anymore."

Severus turned to look at him. "Are you aware Harry, that we have guests that might like the horrid stuff?" He raised his eyebrows towards Hermione and Ron.

Harry grinning. "Oh yeah... Would either of you like tea?" He said in a put on posh voice. He noticed Ron biting back his laughter.

"Err... not really thanks." Ron said.

"No thankyou." Hermione said also.

Severus looked pleased. "Good. I hope you don't mind if I have a drink." He waved his wand and a bottle containing golden brown liquid appeared along with a small round glass. He uncorked the bottled and poured himself a glass, then settled the bottle back on the table that separated them. Severus took a sip, then sighed and shut his eyes.

Harry laughed at him. "Anyone would think you're an alcoholic the way you're acting, give me a sip." Harry took the glass out of his hands and brought it to his lips. He cringed a little as the liquid went down his throat. "Now that's what I call tolerable." He smirked.

Severus just gave him a look. "At least you have taste if nothing else." He took the glass back, taking another sip.

"Of course I do! Care to conjure me up a glass?" He asked sweetly. He was almost oblivious to the fact he two best friends were sitting opposite, taking in their interaction interestedly. They were both equally amazed at how they were getting along.

"No I don't. It's not a good idea to be giving students such things." He sat back, relaxing, and sipped on his drink his eyes trained on Harry's.

Harry suddenly broke out into a grin. "I know something else that's not good for a teacher to give a student..." Harry shuffled closer, putting his hand on Severus's leg just above the knee, about to run it up his thigh...

Severus was about to retort when someone cleared their throat. It was Hermione. Both her and Ron were looking extremely uncomfortable. "Maybe we should leave...?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Harry shook his head. "No way! I'm sorry, I promise I wont get carried away again." He smiled apologetically. He turned back to Severus. "Come on Severus, one drink wont hurt anyone."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't come complaining to me when you fall up the stairs and hurt yourselves." He conjured up another three glasses and proceeded to pour out three whiskeys then refilled his own.

Harry took his happily, noticing that neither Ron nor Hermione had moved to touch theirs. "What's wrong? Don't you want it?" He asked.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think I should... It wouldn't look good for the Head Girl to be..." Harry butted in.

"Oh come on 'Mione, what harm could one do? Seriously." He gave her a cheeky smile. "What's your excuse Ron? I know you like this stuff, I've seen you drink it before." Harry noticed Ron's eyes stray towards Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Look Weasley, if you're afraid to drink it in front of me, that's fine. All that means is there is another glass waiting for me. Same goes for you, Granger." He took another sip of his whiskey.

Harry noticed Ron's ears redden. "I'm not afraid to drink it in front of you, Professor." He said almost angrily, and picked up the glass. "I just felt a little uneasy. After all, it's not every day your _git_ of a potions professor offers you a whisky." His eyes widened at his own choice of words. Hermione sucked in a breath.

Harry laughed. Severus smirked. "Git? Is that what you see me as, Weasley?" He was clearly amused. Ron just answered by taking a large gulp of his whisky and nearly choking on it.

Hermione just shook her head and reached for her glass, before gulping down half of it in one go.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Never pictured you Miss. Granger as a drinker. But you seem quite familiar with the whisky, or should I not ask?"

Even Hermione look relatively amused. "Don't even ask, professor." She smiled lightly. Harry had to chuckle again. He was extremely surprised at how well things were going, and was actually glad his friends had found out about their situation. He sat back, leaning his head on Severus's shoulder and sipped at his own whisky. It did indeed taste rather good, considering everything he had had so far, since his transformation, had tasted like crap. He was pleased when he felt Severus's arm move around and behind him. He looked to Ron to see if he cared, but it appeared he could tolerate this.

Harry was a little surprised to see Hermione had finished her drink. But then he realised he'd probably need a good stiff drink too if he'd just discovered that his best friend had become a vampire and was sleeping with one of their most hated teachers who was, moreover, of the same sex. At the moment though, for him, all he needed was a good stiff Severus.

"You know..." Hermione piped up. "You two actually look good together." She looked them up and down. Harry noticed Ron shooting her a strangled sort of a look. "What?" She looked at Ron. "I think they do."

Harry was laughing by now. He realised that he'd laughed more in this last week, than in his whole life. He felt good.

"It's true Harry!" She laughed. "But it's good to see you so happy, as I said I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." She paused. "I guess I have you to partially thank Professor. I must admit I still find it a little disbelieving that you're the one who managed to make our Harry happy."

"I think the whisky has gone straight to your brain, Miss. Granger." He smirked but looked at Harry. "Is she always like this?" He asked him.

Harry was still chuckling. "I guess so, although I wasn't expecting either of them to take it this well. After all, you were as Ron said a pretty evil git the past few years to us." Harry wanted to kiss Severus, but knew it was probably too soon for that, if at all.

"Yes, I don't deny that I was. I guess I found your temper amusing, Harry, and your slippery ways of dodging punishment and breaking the rules infuriating. Not to mention the fact you're all Gryffindor's." He frowned at this.

"Yeah, you love taking points from Gryffindor don't you?" Harry noticed that Ron was smirking slightly at this.

Severus nodded. "Of course. It's the only house that can rival Slytherin. Ravenclaw's are too logical for their own good, and Hufflepuff's... I despise just saying the name." He sneered, finishing off his topped up whisky and reaching to refill it again.

Harry helped himself to another refill. "I swear, at this rate, we'll both become alcoholics. So far I can safely say this is the only thing that tastes even half decent and not like carpet to chew." Harry took a large sip and settled back into Severus's arm.

"Agreed." Severus stated and lent his head to the side to rest on top of Harry's. He took a deep breath inhaling the clean smell of his hair. He really wanted to kiss him.

Hermione had to smile. It appeared that it was not only Harry that was happy, but Snape also. They seemed so at ease with each other, and Hermione was glad that they had found each other even under the strange circumstances. She suddenly realised that she wouldn't mind seeing them like this with each other, that she wasn't repulsed anymore. Not after what she'd seen so far, anyway. She also decided she needed a refill.

"Do you mind, Professor?" She asked, gesturing to the bottle on the table.

"Not at all, that's what it's there for." He paused. "That goes for you too, Weasley." He added, noticing Ron's empty glass.

Hermione poured she and Ron another drink, and settled back onto the comfortable couch.

"It's strange." Harry said, his face looking the way it did when ever he was thinking. "I feel like I could go all night without sleep. Do you feel like that, Severus?" He turned his head so that he could see his neck. It looked so tempting.

"It is. It's most likely because we're half night dweller who sleep during the day, but still half human who sleep during the night." He said wisely. He looked down to see Harry looking at him, and felt himself being drawn towards Harry's lips.

Ron nudged Hermione when he realised Harry and Snape were going to kiss. "'Mione, we have to do something!" He whinged in a low voice.

"Just shut your eyes then." She said unfazed. She watched as Harry's head rose to meet Severus's and their lips met.

Harry sat up straighter and leant into Severus, kissing him harder. Their kiss deepened, and both forgot that Hermione and Ron were sitting only a couple of feet away from them. Harry could taste the whisky on him, but that only made him want to kiss him more.

Hermione couldn't help but watch them kiss. She'd never witnessed two men kissing before and she had to admit it was rather exciting. She cast a casual glance at Ron. She was surprised to see his eyes open and looking almost interestedly at Harry and Snape. She couldn't help but give him a nudge with her elbow.

"Disgusted are you Ron?" She said lightly. "Doesn't look like that to me." She smirked. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Ron looked horrified. "Yes, I _am_ disgusted! You're just too busy drooling over them to notice me!" He stressed. "And _no_, I have _nothing_ to tell you!"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Drooling am I?" She put her hand to her chin. "No, I don't think I am." She said smugly.

Meanwhile Harry and Severus finally surfaced from each other, looking pleased. They noticed Hermione teasing Ron.

"You were the one drooling, Ron." Harry's voice interrupted them.

Ron shot around to face Harry. "I wasn't! How would you know anyway, you were too preoccupied with him!" He pointed at Severus.

"Is this a touch of jealously I see, Weasley?" Severus smirked.

Ron blanched. "I don't think so." He shook his head. "Sorry, but girls are all I think about."

"Is that why you're always acting like a dunce in potions and adding the wrong ingredients?" Severus asked him.

"No!" He protested. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Temper, temper. I thought it was Harry who had the hissy fits." Severus persisted.

"I'm not having a hissy fit." But Ron couldn't contain his smile. He couldn't believe the conversation he was having with Snape. He vaguely noticed Hermione and Harry chuckling. "What?"

"Oh Ron, it's so obvious you're jealous! If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." He grinned at him.

Ron decided to play along; either that or the whisky was going straight to his brain. "Not with teeth like those." Harry bared his teeth at him. "Definitely not." He shook his head. Harry pouted at him.

"Aw..." His bottom lip protruded. He saw Hermione chuckling to herself. Harry jumped up from his seat and Severus and literally bounded over the table separating the couches, landing next to Hermione. She let out a little gasp as he threw his arm around her.

"Oh Harry, you feel so cold!" He gave her a sideways hug, putting his cheek to hers.

"You're just hot." He turned to her and grinned. The whisky had given him energy and he felt like he could run laps of the Quidditch pitch without stopping.

Hermione blushed. "Harry..." She relaxed into his embrace.

"Yeah, I reckon if I hadn't of chosen Severus, I would probably have picked you." He hugged her tighter. "I love you 'Mione, you know that." He saw Ron give him a funny look. "Don't worry Ron, I love you too!" He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek before jumping up and landing this time next to Ron who flinched badly.

Harry threw his arm around him. Meanwhile, Hermione was still blushing from the kiss Harry had given her.

"Whoa, Harry... mate." Ron shifted edgily, trying to minimise their body contact unsuccessfully. He finally gave up.

"Don't worry Ron, I wont hurt you." Harry was still grinning.

"It's not that I'm worried about!" Ron exclaimed, but with an amused look on his face.

"Don't worry Ron, I've got Severus for that." Harry noticed Severus smirking. He couldn't help it; Harry knew he just had to stir Ron up a little bit more. Before Ron even had a chance to move, Harry had lent forwards and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He felt Ron go rigid, but before he could retaliate, Harry had bolted from the couch and settled himself against Severus again, looking very cheeky indeed.

"_Harry!_" Ron cried, wiping his face. "_Yuck!_"

Harry was laughing so hard that Severus actually had to hold him to keep him from falling off the couch. Hermione was giggling too. It took a few moments before Severus could actually get Harry to sit still again.

"Don't worry Sev, I still love you too." Harry lent over and kissed him full on the mouth, then climbed over him and straddled his thighs. Severus got so caught up in the kiss he completely forgot about Harry calling him _Sev_, in which he despised.

Hermione and Ron just raised their eyebrows at each other.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hermione asked Ron amusedly.

"Get them a room away from us!" He exasperated, but was still laughing. Ron only really then realised how much of an effect the whisky was having on him, and he was dreading the thought of having to stand up because he knew that was when it really hit you. Nevertheless, he took another sip of his drink and watched as Snape's hands moved to clench Harry's arse.

Ron got even more of a shock when he heard one of them groan into their kiss, and saw their hips moving together. This was going just a little too far for him.

"'Mione, I think they're getting a little out of hand now..." Ron said to her.

Hermione, however, was sitting transfixed. Her eyes were slightly larger than usual, and there was a definite tinge of pink in her cheeks. "What?" She asked Ron, not removing her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Earth to pervert!" He lent over and said directly into her ear. This caused Hermione to jump, just as another moan permeated the room.

"What did you call me?" She asked almost viciously.

"A pervert."

"_What!_" She huffed, about to speak but Ron spoke before she could.

"It's true, you're the one sitting there ogling while Harry and Snape are kissing and... doing things. I really think this may be our cue to leave, before we see way too much." He said seriously.

She looked again over to the two engaged in a passionate kiss. "Yeah... maybe it is." It was this moment that Harry and Severus raised for air, panting lightly.

"Hmm.. Severus..." Harry laid his forehead against Severus's. Suddenly his back straightened, and he looked around at Ron and Hermione with a sheepy expression. "Er... Sorry about that, I guess I kinda got a little carried away." He frowned, realising that he had got carried away and that he wouldn't be able to hide just how much so if he were to move. Harry figured Severus must have realised this too because he held him tighter.

Hermione smirked at him. "Yes Harry, so it seems. I think it may be time for Ron and I to leave; it is after all getting rather late. Are you coming or staying?" She and Ron stood up, but had to catch each other as they swayed a little. "Whoa..." Hermione lent on Ron.

Harry looked at Severus and knew his answer straightaway. "I might stay here, is that okay with you Severus?"

"I suppose." He said in that lovely deep, rich voice of his. Harry grinned at him appreciatively.

"I'd uhh.. walk you out but... " He sort of looked down at himself.

Ron suddenly understood and blushed crimson. Hermione took a little longer to register. She looked at Ron questioningly.

"What does he...?" She asked. Ron gave her a look.

"'Mione, how can you be so stupid? He means that he is in a bit of a state, that's what!" His face could compare with a tomato after saying this. He knew Hermione had realised what he meant when her face flushed too.

"Oh... I see." She chuckled, but grabbed onto Ron's shoulder to stop herself from swaying. "I think I might've had a little too much of that..." She pointed at the now empty whisky bottle. "Anyway," She began, her voice loud again. "I'll see you later Harry, Professor. Thankyou for the drinks." She gave Severus a smile, which he actually returned.

"Yeah, thankyou Professor. And I'll see you later Harry." Ron said.

"As I have said, it was no problem." Severus said politely, his hands still tightly around Harry.

"Night!" Harry cried grinning, his fangs glinting in the candlelight once again.

Hermione and Ron finally exited the door, only barley managing to walk straight while in Snape's rooms. They lent against the wall once they were outside.

"Oh Merlin, I really hope we don't run into Filch or anyone... Because I really don't think I could run right now." Hermione shut her eyes. "They're really taking this pretty seriously aren't they? I mean that thing they have for each other... it's so strange." She said, trying to hush her voice.

Ron nodded. "Yeah they are... Snape is actually quite tolerable, and I never thought I'd ever say that... not even if I had been drinking." He chuckled. "I'm just glad we got out of there before they... yuk, I don't want to even think about what they do." He visibly cringed.

"I know. But come on, we really should get a move on. Once we're back in the common room we can relax."

They linked arms to steady each other and managed to walk virtually soundlessly, aside from when Hermione actually did trip up the stairs and most likely bruised her shins. That little incident kept them both laughing all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where the Fat Lady gave them questionable looks, and soon they had sprawled themselves out on the couches still laughing.

To their surprise, there were still a couple of people up. And, unfortunately for them, it was Lavender, Pavarti and Neville.

"Where have you two been?" Neville asked them almost viciously, he still hadn't forgiven them for that incident back in their first year...

Hermione and Ron were still in fits of drunken laughter, and laughing even harder when Hermione rolled her jeans up to reveal a darkening bruise developing rapidly.

They didn't notice the other three looking at them strangely.

"Umm.. Hermione, have you and Ron been... been drinking?" Lavender asked tentatively. She'd never known Hermione to do anything of this sort, not even during the odd Gryffindor parties when someone had snuck in whisky.

Hermione looked up, tears in her eyes. "No. What gave you that impression?" She was trying her best to stop the little giggles erupting from her mouth.

Lavender looked at her curiously. "I don't believe you." She was frowning at her.

"Where's Harry? We saw him leave with the two of you hours ago." Neville asked.

Hermione stood up, swaying a little. "Wouldn't have a clue, not that it's any of your business. Anyway, I'm going to bed!" She held a hand down to Ron and hoisted him up.

"Thanks 'Mione."

They said goodnights to the Gryffindor's before Hermione led Ron back into her room. "I feel like talking before I go to sleep. You can stay in here if you like. Just don't try anything funny during the night." She smirked.

"I promise I wont!" Ron grinned. "Wait. I need to go and get my Pj's. Be right back." He raced out of the room. Hermione used this time to get changed. Around five minutes later Ron returned donning his PJ's, and jumped on Hermione's bed.

"Those three are so annoying." He complained, getting in under the covers. "Now they reckon you and me are up to something. Stupid prats. They can think what they want to think, I couldn't give a shit."

"Yeah, they can spread their rumours but I doubt anyone would care anyway. I don't." She snuggled up to Ron. "You know, I never thought that something like this happening to Harry would actually make him happy... He makes it almost seem fun, doesn't he?"

Ron considered this. "Yeah... he does. I can't say I'd fancy being a Vampire, but if he's happy... Maybe he can go and give those horrid Dursley's a fright, now that would be funny..." He grinned.

"Ron, I don't think they'd even notice the difference. Especially since Muggles don't believe in Vampires or werewolf's or banshees or anything like that. Or at least the supposed sane ones don't." Ron felt her shrug.

"Stupid gits." He muttered, pulling Hermione closer to him. "Harry's going to have a hang over for tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't stuff up his potion, I don't like the thought of being blown to pieces."

"I think he'll be alright, after all Professor Snape will be there." Hermione said reasonably. There were a few moments of silence before Ron spoke.

"If Harry had of picked you, instead of Snape, what do you think you would have said?" Ron asked her seriously.

Hermione thought for a moment. What would she have picked? "I really don't know Ron. Living forever doesn't sound all that appealing to me... Not to mention the whole initiation process." She blushed in the dark.

Ron laughed. "What about the initiation process? Wouldn't you like to shag Harry?" He nudged her with his elbow.

"No!" She shrieked, a grin on her face. "I mean, I suppose Harry's cute..."

"So it's possible then." Ron said, stirring her up.

"I didn't say that. Yes, he's good looking... but... but he's my friend. I don't think I could do that with a friend." She frowned.

"Yeah good point. I'm glad he didn't pick you anyway." Ron said.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

"Because that would have meant that you and he would have been the same and I would have felt left out! I probably would have begged you to choose me... even if I didn't want to become a Vampire." He paused, but suddenly laughed. "Merlin! You know what that would mean, don't you?"

"Ahh… what Ron?"

"That you would have shagged both Harry and me!" He was having a fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up! I wouldn't have accepted it anyway. So there is no possibility of that." Ron continued laughing. Hermione, a small smile on her face, sat up and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Ron sniggered one last time, then yawned. "I think I'm going to sleep now." He pulled the blankets up around his face while Hermione lay back down. Ron immediately pulled her close to him.

"Ron..." Hermione said softy. She was hoping he wasn't getting the wrong impression.

"I know! I'm not going to try anything funny! It's like you said, I couldn't do it because you're my friend." He grumbled into the back of her head. "It's not my fault I'm cold and wanting to steal your warmth."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess Harry did say I was hot..." She grinned into the darkness. "Okay, goodnight." Hermione shut her eyes and accepted the arm Ron had wrapped around her.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, keep up with the reviews! 


	7. Blood Lust

_**AN:** Just a quick note to say a huge thankyou to all of you who reviewed! Thanks! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: Blood Lust

* * *

**_

Harry awoke to find himself in Severus's arms and in Severus's bed. He felt sort of thick and sluggish, and decided to close his eyes and snuggle closer to Severus. The warmth was excellent, and all around him was the rich scent of the man whose arms held him tight. Harry really didn't want to move. A dull thud had developed in the back of his head, and he knew it would become worse once he sat up.

Since he was already awake, Harry found it hard to get back to sleep. So he started thinking. He needed a plan against Voldermort and now was as good a time as any to start formulating those plans.

First of all, Harry needed to know where Voldermort was. But where the hell was he? That was the main obstacle. What Harry needed to do was draw him out of his hiding place. But how? To do this, Harry needed to know his intentions. It was obvious he wanted Harry dead and immortality... maybe Harry should think about other aspects of Voldermort's demise for the time being.

The next was how to do it? A duel was simple enough, yet would it be effective? It would be a disaster if Voldermort discovered Harry and Severus's secret and had time to flee. Perhaps the killing curse? It was true it had failed once before, but that was only because it's intensity had been lessened because it had lost some energy when rebounding off Harry himself. But there was a problem. Harry didn't know how to perform the killing curse. Maybe Severus knew? Harry actually hoped he did.

Speaking of Severus, Harry felt him stir. Smiling, Harry lent over and kissed him gently on his lips. He watched as Severus's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." Harry smiled.

Severus smirked at him. "Why are you looking so happy? I thought you'd be suffering this morning."

"No, that's what you were hoping. And I'm happy because I got to wake up next to you." Harry kissed him on the nose.

"You're right, I was hoping that." He took a hold of Harry and rolled on to his back, pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry chuckled lightly, lying on top of Severus. He laid his head next to Severus's who turned his head to face Harry, kissing his face. Harry was grinning in appreciation. "I didn't know you were such a softy ..."

The kisses paused. Next thing Harry knew Severus was moving and he found himself being literally thrown up into a sitting position. Harry was right, the headache hit him full force and he groaned.

"Oww ... Why'd you have to go and do that?" He mumbled, holding his head. While he may not be able to die without a wooden stake to the heart, he could still feel pain.

"You know perfectly well why." Severus was smirking, but put his arms around Harry, turned him around, and pulled him back to rest against his strong chest then proceeded in kissing his neck, gently running his fangs along the taut skin.

Harry was purring. "Hmm... I love it when you do that..." He lent his head to the side to allow Severus more room to lap at his neck. Harry could feel Snape hardening against his backside, since they were both still naked, and felt himself also harden in the process.

Severus ran a nimble hand down Harry's stomach until he reached the tangle of soft dark curls that surrounded the fleshy base of Harry's cock. He immediately felt how hard Harry was and wrapped his hand around the length gently, causing Harry's hips to propel forwards. Severus continued kissing his neck, while stroking Harry slowly... his other hand smoothing along his chest. However, Severus would never admit to the fact he got a bit of a shock when Harry moved fast as lightning and pounced on him, pushing him back onto the bed.

Harry collapsed, exhausted but invigorated, and rolled off Severus. He lay there, legs and arms sprawled, letting the after affects of his orgasm take him away.

Finally, Harry turned to face Severus. "Damn, we are good aren't we?"

Severus smirked at him. "Indeed we are."

Harry took a deep breath and lifted himself up on his elbows. "I'm going for a shower, would it be stupid to ask if you're coming?"

"Yes, it would be."

Harry nodded. "I thought so." He rolled over, and stood a little shakily. He stretched, waited for Severus to rise, and they made their way to the bathroom.

After showering, they emerged and Harry headed straight for the room in which his potion lay. After pulling it out of the cupboard, Harry checked it to make sure it was still looking as it should.

"I still can't believe I made this." Harry commented proudly, looking at his creation.

"To tell the honest truth, neither can I." Severus said honestly.

Harry laughed. "You know what, I've been thinking. I have a feeling I've gained something of yours by choosing you and tasting your blood- it being your knowledge of potion making."

Severus nodded his head. "And, by the sound of it, some of my intelligence."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" He smiled, opening the old book. "Right, part one of phase one is done. I really hope they don't all take that long." He grumbled, looking thought the potions closely. "Oh good, if I start part two now it should be ready in about four hours. And it's to be taken straight from the cauldron."

Harry set to work, brewing this potion in yet another of Severus's cauldrons. It seemed the man had an endless supply of the things, but that was rather fitting considering his profession.

Every now and again Harry caught Severus looking at him, and finally, after about the sixth time, Harry winked at him causing him to startle and look away suddenly. This caused Harry to smirk and almost ruin his potion.

It was four hours later and Harry was adding the final touches to his potion. Finally, after a few more minutes, it was done.

"Finished!" He said as he sat, sighing heavily but feeling the excitement within him grow. "I'm supposed to take two hundred millilitres of this potion, then another two hundred of the first one. Do you have some measuring glasses?" Harry asked Severus.

"Over in that cupboard." Harry headed over to the cupboard, and pulled out two.

At his potion, Harry ladled out the right amount and held it up to his mouth. He was too nervous to drink it at first, but then threw it back so suddenly he almost chocked on it.

"Arg! I should have considered taste... " He screwed his face up, his taste buds not at all pleased. Harry heard Severus snort. "Hey, don't you laugh, you're next." Harry grinned, refilling the cup.

Severus frowned. "I didn't think you were really serious about that."

Harry nodded. "Of course I was! Come on, what can it hurt? It's not like there's not enough." He thrust the goblet Severus's direction.

Severus accepted, feeling grateful. He smelt the disgusting looking concoction, before following Harry's lead and drank it in one large gulp.

"Disgusting, if I do say so myself."

Meanwhile, Harry had already drunk the second half of the potion and was in the process of handing some to Severus.

"This ones not so bad." Harry said, watching as Severus drank it. "I thought I'd feel different, but I feel nothing. I hope it still works, considering we're not exactly human now."

"I don't see why that should be a problem. The potion is designed to work with human DNA, which would be the same as a vampire since we're still made up of the same cells and chromosomes and all that. And I doubt that we'll feel any of the affects until we've taken the final two potions. The only surprise I've got is that I'm not keeling over with stomach pains. Normally I would have expected death, and would not have trusted any potion you made, but now I'm immortal death is irrelevant."

Harry snorted. "I guess that's a bonus then. It's exciting to think that in three more weeks, hopefully, we'll be able to transform. At first I was thinking I'd become a bat, but I don't think I will because once I finally do take more blood then it'll come naturally. I think I want to become a snake."

Severus nodded. "Yes, I can picture you suiting a snake. And not just because you're a Parselmouth. I wouldn't mind becoming one either, I've always been fond of snakes."

"That's because you're head of Slytherin." Harry smirked.

"Probably." Severus said, rolling his eyes. "As for the moment, it might be an idea to make an appearance in the Gryffindor common room. I have no doubts that there will be some suspicion as to your whereabouts."

Harry sighed. "I know, and I suppose I should go. You know I'd rather stay here though, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Severus smirked, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry smiled, and kissed the man. "Now go, I don't fancy seeing Dumbledore any time soon." Harry grinned, and left.

Harry made his way back to the common room, and entered. He spotted Hermione and Ron on the couches.

"Hi." He said, as they hadn't noticed him yet.

Ron turned around and smirked at him, then whispered: "Was your night as good as mine supposedly was?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow as Hermione snorted. "Ahh... I don't know, was it?"

"I'd say it probably was." Hermione said, glaring daggers around the room.

Harry smirked. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down.

Hermione huffed. "They think that Ron and I had sex together last night." She said straight out, causing Harry to laugh.

"What! Oh... that is funny." He paused. "You didn't... did you?" They had been drunk, so anything was possible.

"No!" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't care what they said, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I was drunk, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I just wish they'd stop looking at me like that. What's it to them if you stayed in my room? It's not like we haven't been friends for bloody years."

"It's okay 'Mione," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her. "Do you want me to help you get them off your back? I don't think Severus would mind if I snogged you for a good cause."

Harry got the reaction he intended for. "Harry!" Hermione laughed. "I don't think we need to go that far, then they'll think I'm playing both of you!"

"I bet they'd just be jealous, 'Mione." Harry said soothingly. "You are incredibly stunning you know."

"How would you know Harry? You're gay, remember?" She was grinning.

"Oh sorry, I forgot." Harry said, slapping himself on the head but later regretting it. He hadn't quite fully recovered from his hang over yet. "Well then, Ron and I are incredibly gorgeous."

"Harry... please don't ever say that about me again." Ron said, looking queasy.

"Sorry mate, but it's all true. I have the best looking friends in the whole school. Aside from one person, that is." Harry grinned.

Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes. "How did the potion go?" Hermione finally asked.

"Great. Severus and I have already taken the first stages of it. Next week I begin phase two." Harry was proud.

"Good work, I'm still surprised you know. And jealous." Ron said enviously.

"I agree, that's some talent you've got there Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I know as much as Severus does. We figured it happened when I took his blood." Harry said, laying back with his arm still around Hermione.

"That could be logical. I should look into it." Hermione said, probably already making a mental journey to the library.

"Yuk, I still can't believe you sucked his blood." Ron said, scrunching up his nose.

Harry just rolled his eyes, but noticed that someone was coming over.

"There you are Harry, where were you all night?" Neville said, not looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Hello to you too Neville. Sorry, but I was here. I just didn't get back till really late, and then I left early. You must have missed me." Harry said with confidence.

Neville frowned. "Where were you though?" He got a little jittery.

"Just out. No where of your concern." Harry said, getting annoyed. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "Do you two fancy a walk?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry said his goodbyes to Neville and the trio exited the Gryffindor common room.

"Nosey git." Harry muttered as they walked.

"I agree." Ron said. "You should have seen him last night, when I was going into Hermione's room in my P.j's. Completely suspicious."

"As I said before, jealousy." Harry grinned as they approached the tree they liked to sit under. The weather was growing continually colder, but it was still pleasant outside for the time being. There was a late afternoon breeze, and all three Gryffindor's were thinking rather fondly of their scarfs.

Harry lay back on the cool grass, Hermione and Ron both opting to sit against the tree. Harry couldn't believe how much his life had changed, and how good it felt; despite that he knew that what happened could've proved to be his demise. He took a moment to take a look at his friends. They were the best friends, the only friends, he'd ever had. They had been through so much together even from the very first moment they met. Ron was great, even if he could succumb to a little jealously at times... and Hermione was the best, her intelligence coming in more than handy on numerous occasions.

But, for the moment, all Harry could think about was their blood. Suddenly, a picture was in his mind where he was hovering over Hermione, his teeth bared, and preparing to take her blood. It was almost as if he could taste it, and he craved it...

"Harry!" Hermione cried as Harry suddenly stood and moved so that he was standing above her. It was almost as if he was entranced, like there was something taking over him. "Ron... I think there's something wrong."

Ron jumped to his feet. "Harry, mate... what are you doing?" He pulled Hermione up by the hand, and Harry took another step towards her.

"It's okay... it wont hurt a bit..." Harry's voice said in a deathly calm tone, his eyes boring into Hermione's.

Hermione watched, horrified, as before her eyes Harry's own eyes changed and began to glow a sinister green. She jumped in shock when he hissed at her, revealing his pointed teeth that appeared even more elongated and definitely sharper.

_'Blood... blood... must take her blood...' _An urging voice was running through Harry's head. He obeyed, feeling his body take control. He frowned when he realised that the blood was moving away from him, it's heat growing colder as the distance increased. Harry moved towards it, following it, being continually reminded by the voice of how much he needed and wanted that sweet blood that was just so close...

"NOO!" Harry suddenly screamed, clutching his head. Something was not right, he should not be thinking like that... he had made a choice; he would not take human blood...

_'But you must...' _The voice in his head persisted. _'You must, if you are to survive... you must do it...'_

"I WONT DO IT!" Harry bellowed out loud again. He had lost scent of the blood, and knew he really didn't want it but there was that voice... He felt himself falling to the ground, and curled up tightly. "Don't say it..." He whispered harshly to himself. "That is not what I want..."

_'Yes... yes, you do. It's what's best...'_

Harry couldn't bear to hear that voice any more. He reached into his cloak and pulled out his wand. Standing up, Harry blasted the nearest thing in frustration- the tree they had been sitting under.

It was only when he had to duck a lethal flying splinter of wood that Harry realised what he'd done.

Hermione and Ron had bolted, realising that there was something dreadfully wrong with Harry. They knew thay had to find Professor Snape, as he might be the only one who could possibly help.

"Listen to him 'Mione," Ron said to her as they approached the entrance to the castle. "He sounds like he's gone mental."

"I know Ron, I know. We just need to find Professor..." Hermione let out an oomph as she ran straight into someone. Looking up, she was cursing to find McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger! Do watch where you are going!" She paused, looking out the door. "I must ask, what is going on with..." She paused, her eye's widening as Harry blew up the tree. "Stay here." She ordered, heading out the door.

Hermione was speechless.

"What do we do?" Ron whined. "This is not good! What if she figures something out?" Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we can still find Snape in time." They hurried off to the Dungeons and were soon banging on Snape's door. Thankfully, he was there.

"What's the meaning of...?"

"Professor! You must come with us! Something is wrong with Harry, and McGonagall is suspicious..." Hermione said quickly, and Snape didn't hesitate in following them out the door.

They didn't speak as they made their way back up to the entrance hall and out the door.

Harry knew he was stuffed when McGonagall came storming out of the castle. Feeling defeated, he slumped to the ground.

"Mr. Potter!" Her stern voice rang out. Harry really needed a good excuse and quick.

Harry looked up, staying silent. He was worried, but at least the voice in his head had ceased.

"Just what are you doing?" McGonagall said, advancing. Harry sighed in relief when he realised his craving for blood had gone completely. Now he just felt drained.

"Sorry, I didn't really mean it." Harry said lamely. "I was just a bit frustrated."

"A bit frustrated? That is no excuse. Do I want to know why? Or should I send you straight to the hospital wing?" She was now standing above him.

Harry hesitated. What could he say? But then a thought struck him. "I guess I was just feeling a little put out, you see Hermione and Ron just told me they were interested in each other. I guess you could say I was jealous." As much as he knew he was in trouble, he couldn't help but try to bite back a smile. He knew how much Ron and Hermione would want to kill him for saying something like that... but maybe they'd want to kill him anyway, after what had just happened.

McGonagall looked at him closely. "You really need to keep that temper of yours in touch. But I'm afraid I'll be seeing you in detention..."

"Mr. Potter's in trouble again, I take it?" Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard Severus's voice. He looked up into concerned eyes, also noticing Hermione and Ron. He looked at them apologetically.

"Not that it concerns you, Severus, but Mr. Potter has a detention with me." She paused, "But perhaps there's something you need done, Professor, that Mr. Potter can assist you with?" Harry knew that McGonagall must have figured that Harry would see detention as being even worse if it was with Snape, but little did she know that the thought excited Harry beyond belief.

Severus shot Harry a look. "I don't know Minerva, don't think you can just throw your detention subjects at me." He paused. "However, I have a rather nasty looking cupboard that could do with a clean out. I suppose Mr. Potter can take care of that for me." He smirked.

McGonagall nodded. "That settles it. Next time, Mr. Potter, do try to keep your temper in check. Otherwise the headmaster might need to be called." She nodded at Severus, and then headed off.

Harry sighed. "That was so close..." He paused. "I am so sorry." He said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "I have no idea what came over me, it was the strangest feeling."

"What happened?" Severus asked, after checking there was no one around.

Harry looked at him. "I don't really know. One minute I was thinking, then the next it was like there was this voice in my head... telling me to take their blood, that I needed it. I knew I didn't really, but it was like it was consuming me. It was really scary."

"Harry got this strange look in his eyes and they started to glow. I thought he was really going to try and bite me, his teeth had increased in size and everything." Hermione said, still shaken from the incident.

"It might be an idea for the two of you to head back to the Gryffindor tower." Severus said, concerned.

Harry stood up. "Hermione... please understand, I am so sorry. You know I would never intentionally try to harm you."

Hermione looked at him warily. "I know Harry, I know." She said after a few minutes. "You just scared me, that's all." She smiled lightly.

Harry sucked in an emotional breath. He had come so close to hurting her, and yet Hermione found it in her heart to forgive him so quickly and willingly. Harry really didn't deserve so much sometimes. "Thankyou." Harry smiled and squeezed his eyes shut when Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"I just think we should be careful, maybe try to figure out what's happening." Hermione said, as she pulled back. "Come on Ron, we should get back. I'll see you later." She smiled lightly, and her and Ron walked back up to the castle.

Harry turned to Severus. "I really don't know what happened, only that I know it wasn't me."

"We need to talk, but not here. Come to my office." Severus said while looking Harry in the eye before pivoting on the spot and powering off towards the castle. Harry waited a few moments, and headed back up after him. He knew he had to be cautious as to who saw him going into the dungeons, since he was without his invisibility cloak, and crept as silently as possible down the corridor.

Finally, Harry reached Severus's office and he was granted entrance.

Harry sat on the couch with Severus, who put his arm around him and pulled him close. It was almost like the man sensed Harry's state of unease, and sought to comfort him, but did it in a way the didn't suggest he was meaning to do so. Harry buried his face into Severus's neck, breathing in his rich scent and grasping his hand with his own. It was reassuring for Harry to know that Severus was there and willing to do so.

"Do you think it really was me?" Harry asked although his voice was muffled.

Severus was silent for a few moments. "No, I don't. And I don't want you thinking that either. If the cravings were going to be so impacting, don't you think I would have felt them too?" His voice was not harsh.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really know what to think."

"Well I've been thinking, and I have a suspicion this may have something to do with the Dark Lord." Severus felt Harry tense.

"But how would he know about... about..."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I don't doubt that this could possibly be one of the Dark Lord's sinister plans. The only thing that worries me is how he is implanting these thoughts in your head. If he really is, that is. It must be a form of possession."

Harry nodded. "Yeah... I remember when Ginny told me what she felt like when Voldermort possessed her, and she said that she had no recollection of any of the events. I can remember everything, only I don't know why I did what I did."

"Maybe it's not possession of that sort..." Severus frowned.

"I'm just afraid it'll happen again... maybe next time there wont be a chance for whoever wittinesses it to get away. I don't want to hurt anyone." Harry curled up closer to Severus, feeling frightened and frustrated. He relaxed a little, the feeling of Severus's hand stroking his hair soothing him. Harry looked up to find Severus looking at him.

Severus brushed the hair out of Harry's sad eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Harry's arms went around Severus as he kissed him, relishing everything the other had to give. Harry pulled away.

"Maybe I should leave, everybody would be a lot safer."

Severus frowned. "I don't think that will solve anything. And where would you go? Back to Knockturn alley?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, anywhere away from civilisation."

"And you expect me to let you go?" Severus tightened his grip on Harry.

"It's not like you'll really be loosing much, maybe a shag here and there... but I'm sure you'll find some one else easily." Harry tried to pull out of Severus's grip. "You are incredibly handsome."

"I'm not letting go, so you can stop struggling. I want you to hear this; I will not let you run away. Didn't you say so yourself that you didn't want to let the Dark Lord rule your life?" Severus paused. "Not to mention it'll be rather hard to find someone else who is doomed to live for the remainder of time for me to shag."

Harry smiled lightly and stopped trying to break free of his grip. "I wasn't planning on running away, just going away so I wont be a threat. And it might not be Voldermort who's doing this, it really could be me."

"Yes, that may be so, but we can't rule out any possibilities until we know more." He narrowed his eyes at Harry who again began squirming to free himself of his grip yet again.

"But knowing more might mean that it's already too late. I can't risk that, I really can't. What if I wake up in the middle of the night, craving blood, and attack everyone in their sleep? Not only would I be killing them, but sending them to hell never to rest again. I don't want that to happen. If I'm not here, then neither is the risk. " Harry pulled away and stood up.

Severus followed, realising that Harry was serious. "But it also might not happen again. We can work on your Occulmancy, strengthen it, and possibly find the answers with that." Severus paused, and then spoke again in a quiet voice. "And I wouldn't want you to go."

Harry looked up, feeling shocked at what he'd heard, and realised with one look into the mans eyes that he was as sincere as he'd ever be. The emotion shining in his inky black depths was so bright and obvious, that it caused Harry's lower stomach to lurch. He didn't realise just how much Severus had come to... Harry couldn't pick the right word.

"You mean it?" Harry whispered also, in awe.

Severus nodded.

Harry swallowed, furrowing his eyebrows. Severus had come to mean a lot to him, and Harry didn't think he really could just walk away. But if leaving Hogwarts meant leaving Severus, Harry knew he had to think twice. But was endangering everyone worth it? Was it really for Harry to decide?

"I don't know... I'm so confused." Harry finally succumbed to Severus's arms again, allowing the embrace to envelop him completely. "I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Which is understandable, but stay put for now will you?" Severus pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's mouth. Harry enjoyed Severus's soft moments, which were so unexpected but so welcomed. It felt nice to know that someone wanted to treat him that way, to be tender and gentle and even more so knowing it generally wasn't in that person's nature to do so.

Harry nodded. "Okay, but only for you. And if I get even the slightest notion that something is not right, I'm going to have to revoke what I just said. Or I'll be found out and my heart pierced with a wooden stake."

Severus gave a grim smile, and nodded once. He knew Harry was right, but he wasn't to know just yet what the future held for them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks again!

**Please review!**


	8. Serpents

_**AN:** Thanks again to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate them!_

_**Warning:** This chapter contains mild(?) sexual refrences between consenting persons._

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER SEVEN: Serpents

* * *

Thankfully, over the next week, Harry felt completely normal. Well as normal as any part human and part-vampire could feel. There was only one worry; Harry was having nightmares again only they weren't really nightmares- they were more like visions. Each involved dark rooms, glowing eyes and... and that was all Harry could ever recall. But, not wanting to dwell on it, Harry told no one and pushed the thoughts aside in his head.

The following Saturday Harry again spent the entire day in Severus's lab, brewing the second phase of his animagus potion. This one wasn't so difficult, nor so long and tedious. It took a mere two hours, but had to be taken exactly one hour post brewing. Harry and Severus had made sure to make exceptionally good use of that hour.

"At least that didn't taste so bad." Harry said lying back on Severus's couch while the man sat as his desk. "You know, I could do phase three tomorrow since this one was so short. Wow... that would mean that we'll be able to transform as soon as next week if I brew phase four!" Harry exclaimed, excitement streaming through him.

"It's certainly possible." Severus said, his eyes never leaving his work.

Harry sighed, feeling relaxed. He watched as Severus's eyes skimmed over various student essays, noticed every movement his hand made with the quill, and how his lengthening hair fell smoothly over his broard shoulders. Harry smiled, marvelling at the sheer beauty in front of him, and knew that he really was completely taken by him. Harry shut his eyes, picturing Severus naked. He saw the man standing before him, his beautiful body on display and proud. Harry found his hand inching down to where his cock was already hard, picturing Severus, unbuckled his jeans and slipped his hands in his boxer shorts.

Severus looked up to see a truly delectable sight. Harry was laying on his couch, features flushed, and his hand moving within the confines of his underwear. Severus's heart skipped a beat when Harry suddenly arched his back a little more, letting out a gasp as he noticeably increased his pace. Severus felt himself harden at the sight, and knew he had to do something about it.

Silently, Severus raised himself from his chair and made his way over to Harry. Harry was oblivious to his movements, even as Severus knelt right beside him.

"I sincerely hope it's me you're thinking about." Harry's eyes opened when he heard Severus's voice.

"Don't worry..." His breathing was hitched. "It's always about you..." Harry seemed to get frustrated, lifting his hips and completely pulling his boxer shorts down. Now Severus had a clear view of his hand that was stroking his hard lower self at a furious pace.

Severus reached out and stopped the movements.

"No..." Harry groaned, trying to move. "No, please... I was nearly there..." He whinged. Severus didn't reply with words, but lowered his mouth to Harry's cock. Harry moaned out loud, his hands immediately finding Severus's hair and almost pulling it tight.

Harry cried out as a talented tongue and mouth pleasured him, the gentle sucking motions driving him insane. He tried to push Severus's head down further, but the man resisted him. Harry knew he couldn't take it any longer, and came with only thoughts of Severus running through his orgasming mind.

"Oh fuck..." Harry panted, breathing hard.

"Fine choice of words, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked. "Are you offering?"

Harry had to laugh lightly. "Certainly, Professor." He opened his eyes, and held his arms out wide in invitation. "Just... just give me a moment to catch my breath."

Severus nodded. He decided to rid himself of his clothes, firstly stripping off his cloak and continued until he finally removed his boxer shorts and was standing naked. He noticed Harry's eyes looking at him appreciatively, and Severus proceeded to fully remove Harry's clothes. After doing so, Severus laid himself on top of Harry, savouring the feel of their naked bodies pressing together.

Severus kissed Harry, who returned it with renewed fervour. Severus had to admit he was a little surprised to feel Harry recovering so quickly, not that he was complaining. Severus broke his kiss with Harry, and brought his hand up to the younger ones mouth.

Harry looked at the fingers presented to him, and immediately took them into his mouth. He sucked them gently, and smirked when he skimmed his sharp fangs over them. He was almost disappointed as Severus withdrew them, but gasped as one of those wet fingers entered him from below.

Severus prepared Harry, using his fingers to stretch the place he was going to penetrate. He could tell Harry enjoyed this as his face usually flushed more and his expressions become almost pained with pleasure. Severus regretted pulling his fingers out.

Harry waited for the moment he felt Severus pressing up against him, but it didn't come. Harry opened his eyes in question. "What're you...?"

Severus hushed him with a kiss, before lifting himself off of Harry. Harry looked at him in question, but allowed Severus to pull him to the floor where he instructed Harry to move down to his knees, in which Harry obliged. It was immediately that Harry knew what was happening.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, planing kisses on the back of his neck. Using his hand, he guided his cock to Harry's entrance and proceeded to push in.

Harry gasped, the feeling of Severus filling him incomprehensible. They hadn't done it this way before.

Severus pushed himself completely within Harry, pausing for a moment to allow him time to adjust. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity on both of their behalves, Severus pulled back and pushed in.

The feeling was unanimous.

Harry became vocal as Severus hit the right spot every single time. Severus was holding onto Harry for dear life, slamming his cock almost forcefully into Harry. It felt so much different this way; Severus could feel Harry pushing back onto him, the extra movement stimulating him even more. Both their hip movements become erratic, and Severus almost died when Harry suddenly tightened around him, screaming out his second release for the afternoon.

Severus pushed himself into Harry one more time, and felt his own orgasm take him over. With his cock still fully within Harry's body, he released himself, his heart beating furiously. Beneath him, Harry collapsed and Severus could do nothing but topple onto him as they were still attached.

Withdrawing himself, Severus turned Harry over and pulled his body close to his own. He could feel Harry's own fluid on his body, and idly thought for a moment of getting his wand and cleaning it- but Severus decided against that.

"Just think..." Harry panted. "We have the whole of existence to experiment..." He smiled, his eyes shut, loving the feel of Severus's arms around his body holding him firmly.

Harry felt himself wanting to go to sleep, and let himself get drifted away. He was feeling comforted and warm, not to mention sated. Sleep was taking him over, and Harry didn't mind. He was in the arms of the one he was spending the rest of his life-long existence, and knew he wouldn't want it any other way.

But then the scenery changed. The room went dark, exceptionally so, and Harry was surprised to find he couldn't see. Usually, his night vision was perfect, but in this room he could barely decipher even a metre in front of him. Harry reached out a hand, trying to feel for something, but felt nothing.

Then he heard a voice.

_"What did I tell you before? You defied me. Maybe if I punished you...?"_ Harry startled as two red eyes appeared in the blackness.

"No!" Harry said, stepping away from the eyes.

_"No? But I insist... you need what you desire, what you crave. This goes beyond anything else you may feel... your desire for fresh blood is growing continually stronger, you cannot deny yourself much longer..." _

"Yes, I can." Harry said, trying to sound like he meant it. But he could feel himself loosing control, feel his need for blood taking control...

_"You can feel it, I know you can. Just let it happen... you'll feel good, better then you ever have before..."_ the voice persisted.

Harry shut his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Suddenly, he reeled, a lust burning through him so strongly he thought he was being scalded from the inside out. Throwing his head back, Harry felt his fangs lengthen, preparing to take what he so desperately wanted.

Harry jerked out of Severus's grip, startling the man, and wrapped a hand around his neck.

"You will not get away from me, I will take what I need..." Harry hissed, smelling only his blood.

Severus froze. He knew what was happening, but didn't know what to do. "My blood is useless, it will not sustain you." He didn't know what else to say.

"Nonsense..." Harry opened his eyes and looked at Severus, who flinched when he saw the glowing green staring right into his own dark eyes. "I will take what I need... what I want..." Harry bared his teeth, and began moving towards his desired destination.

Severus, almost panicking, did the only thing he could think of. Raising his fist, he hit Harry as hard as he could across his jaw, the force of it sending him hurtling off his body and colliding with his desk. A few things fell off the desk as it shook, and Severus stood up, looking anxiously down at Harry who was not moving.

"Harry..." Severus said clearly, being cautious. Harry didn't move, but then groggily rolled over, raising a hand to his jaw where Severus had struck.

"Ow..." Harry muttered, opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Severus standing over him, his hands in fists. "Severus?" Harry said, his jaw hurting. "My jaw... it hurts to talk." He said, rubbing it. "What's going on...?"

Severus visibly relaxed, kneeling beside Harry. "I'm sorry, I had no choice." He pulled Harry into a sitting position and kissed him lightly.

"No choice?"

Severus nodded. "It happened again, and you tried to go after me." He coughed, realising only just then that his throat was sore. Raising his hand to his neck, he rubbed it.

Harry looked pained. "Shit... and I hurt you, didn't I? Your neck is all red." He frowned.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt. It wont kill me." He smiled lightly.

Harry groaned, then shivered. "I can't remember..." He frowned. "I thought I was dreaming... at least it felt like I was. Only I couldn't control what I was doing, like I was me but I was also looking down on myself... it's hard to explain." Harry frowned, beginning to shiver.

"It's alright, nothing happened. Here..." Severus reached over and retrieved Harry's clothes from the floor. "... it might be an idea to put some clothes on." He handed them to Harry.

Harry just nodded, mutely, and began dressing. Meanwhile, Severus dressed also.

Harry slumped back down on the couch. "This can't continue... what am I going to do?" Harry stressed.

Severus sat beside him. "It would be good if I knew exactly what it was that was happening..." Severus muttered, not really directing it at Harry. He was thinking, trying to come up with a plan that will enable him to...

He turned to Harry. "Can you picture a fragment of what you saw and heard in your head?" He suddenly asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have flashes... but I just can't remember..."

"Good." Severus interrupted. "That's all we need." He stood up, and walked over to a cupboard with Harry's curious eyes on his back. He opened it, and pulled out a large dish-like object that Harry recognised immediately.

"The Pensive..." He smiled lightly. "How do I use it?"

Severus sat the Pensive down on the coffee table. "Simple. Picture the memory or thought in your mind, then focus on using your wand to remove it. Sounds a little ambiguous, but you'll just have to trust me."

Harry nodded. "Okay..." He stood up, and approached the Pensive while drawing his wand out of his sleeve. He raised it to his head, picturing those horrible red eyes, and began trying to extract it. The first thing Harry thought was that it felt like he was pulling a large length of rope out of his ear. It was a little unpleasant but, upon opening his eyes, he saw Severus gesturing for him to move his wand towards the Pensive. Harry obliged, and was a little surprised to see his thoughts lower in to the dish and swirl around in all its misty silver wonder. "Wow..." Harry breathed, admiring it.

"Good work." Severus said, coming closer. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes." Harry said immediately. "I am." Harry, smirking lightly, and took a hold of his hand. Severus just shot him a funny look.

Without waiting, both put their noses to the swirling torrent which was the essence of Harry's inner mind, and felt the lurch as they were pulled harshly inside.

Stumbling, Harry released Severus's hand and opened his eyes. Black... it was completely black. "Severus...?" Harry whispered, despite knowing that anybody or anything within the memory wouldn't hear him. He felt Severus at his side.

"Yes... I'm here."

"Good."

They paused, holding onto each other again, but nothing seemed to happen. The room remained dark, their eyes sightless. Harry began to grow worried.

"Severus..." He whispered, despite knowing that even if there was someone in the memory they wouldn't be able to hear him. "I don't think it worked."

Severus was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yes... that or..." He didn't say anymore. "Let's leave, this isn't helping."

Together, they exited the memory and emerged back in Severus's office.

Harry sighed. "I wonder why that happened?"

Severus was looking concerned. "There could be a number of possibilities. There is one I fear though... that it might have something to do with the Dark Lord. He'd have the capabilities to render any of your memories useless for outside penetration or even, as you like to put it, reading. That, or that's all you really saw, and the voice was your own?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I really don't like this."

"Nor do I."

With much persuasion, Severus convinced Harry to at least wait until the holidays until any actions were taken. If things continued as they were, or got worse, then they had decided to tell Dumbledore. Harry knew that that would mean leaving Hogwarts, but had tried to make Severus promise he wouldn't give himself in as well.

"What's the use of you leaving? You're not the dangerous one." Harry had said to him.

"Maybe true in some aspects, but not in others. You know, if I'm here alone, without you, then I'll be more tempted to change someone. Who knows, they might choose to take on their blood-lusting instincts. In one night more than one student could be sent to hell."

Harry had considered this, and agreed to allow Severus to confess with him.

But Harry was lucky. All week he'd been busy, as he really did want to take his N.E.W.T.S seriously. It would be hard as it was to get a job, let alone if he had a low amount of N.E.W.T.S under his cloak. He did not need the extra burden because he did, after all, need some sort of income to sustain him for eons of time.

That brought them to the next weekend where, once again, Harry was in Severus's office brewing the final phase of their animagus potion. It was the beginning of a three-week Christmas break in two weeks time, and Harry was excited that he and Severus would be completing their transformations so quickly.

"Right... five more minutes of brewing at constant temperature and then it's ready. I can't believe we're about to do this..." His voice was shaking with excitement.

"I know and I really must congratulate you." Severus said, standing behind him and kissing him lightly on the neck.

This almost caused Harry to loose concentration. "Look, you know I'd never say no to you doing that... but right now is not a good time..." He said, grinning.

Finally, the five minutes was up and Harry removed the cauldron from the magicked fire. Taking a deep breath, he ladled the right amount to take into two separate goblets and handed one to Severus.

"We have to drink it hot, meaning it's going to burn like hell." He said, eyeing the concoction warily. "Are you ready?"

Severus nodded, determined and equally excited although not showing it nearly as much as Harry. He did still have to contender with his stubborn pride. "Yes."

Looking at each other one final time, they drank the potion. Harry almost choked as the liquid ran down his throat- burning its way down more like. Judging by the look in Severus's eyes his was just as painful.

Once they'd swallowed, both erupted into coughing fits, clutching their throats. After a few minutes, the pain receded and both felt their bodies repairing.

"That must be so bad for normal people... it must hurt like hell, I'm actually damn thankful we're what we are." Harry said, taking deep breaths. "Ahh... shouldn't we feel different? Don't tell me it didn't work..."

Severus frowned. He felt no different. "I'm not sure... maybe the book will tell us."

Harry fetched the book and opened to the right page. It said nothing other than the ingredients and method. "Nothing..." He muttered, turning the page. "Oh wait..." He said, and then began reading. "'_The effects of the potions will take immediate action. The drinker will, at first, feel no different. This is normal. However, in order for a change to become apparent, one must focus on their own transformation, but picturing no specific form. If one would focus on changing into a bird, when this is not destined for them, horrible repercussions will apply._'" Harry said, looking up at Severus. "Right... that just scared the shit out of me. But lets try..." He said, putting the book down.

Severus nodded, and shut his eyes. He began thinking of changing, of his body distorting and reforming to produce...

Suddenly, Severus felt his body morphing. It wasn't painful, but rather a curious feeling. He didn't know what he was changing into. It took a few moments, but then he was suddenly assaulted with many strange, curious feelings and sensors.

Opening his eyes, everything was larger and definitely clearer. Severus could see everything! He also noticed that he could smell so many strange smells, but then his thoughts went to Harry!

Severus looked around, feeling weird, to come face to face with a bright green snake! It had to be Harry... he knew it was. The snake's eyes settled on his and they too were a startling green. Just above the snake's right eye, was the unmistakable lightening bolt scar. His head was triangular and he had elliptical pupils.

"_You're a snake too..." _Harry hissed to him, his voice sounding distorted like he was trying to speak English in parseltongue. Why could Severus understand him?

Harry was rapped he was a snake. It's what he'd hoped for. What surprised him though, was the fact that Severus was one also. Harry noticed he was an almost acid green, but the Severus snake was as black as a moonless night, with eyes to match. Harry had a feeling he'd seen a snake like that somewhere before, but didn't know off-hand what variety he was.

"_Yes..." _Harry looked back at Severus when he heard him speak. Could Severus speak parseltongue? Did he even need to speak it to be able to converse in his snake form? Harry didn't know.

"_This is so exciting_." Harry said, moving around in his new body. It was so strange... like everything was surreal. "_But how do we change back?_" He slithered over to Severus.

"_I assume we just think of our normal selves. Maybe we should try it out_." Severus shut his snake eyes, and thought of his human body. Almost instantly he felt himself changing again, and opened his eyes to find himself human again. And, surprisingly, clothed.

Harry had done the same thing, and was back to his normal state. "Wow!" He breathed, looking down at his body. "That was incredible! And we're still wearing clothes... weird." He muttered, but then looked up sharply. "Are you a Parselmouth?" Asked suddenly.

Severus shrugged. "No, I'm not. At least I never used to be..."

"Let's test it. I'll try to say something and we'll see if you understand me." Severus nodded and waited. "_Severus is mine..." _Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Severus felt his eyes widen. That's exactly how Harry had sounded only moments ago when they were in their snake form. "_I understand you..._" He replied back.

Harry's eyes widened. "You are one... wow. Hey I bet it's like how I got some of your intelligence, maybe you inherited that from me... although I don't know how since you didn't taste my blood. That's strange."

"I'm not complaining. This just makes things easier for us. At least now we can converse in our animagus forms." Severus said, pleased.

"Yeah... Oh, I promised Mc Gonagall we'd tell her when we'd completed it. Lets go show her now!" Harry said, excited to tell someone.

Severus agreed, and Harry made him put on the invisibility cloak.

"Look, just put it on. If she's in the common room it will probably look more suspicious if you call her out for a private word than if I do. Come on, I can't wait any longer."

Harry and the invisible Severus first went to her office, but she wasn't there. Harry was thankful he had persuaded Severus to go under the cloak. Next stop was the teachers' lounge.

Harry knocked on the door, and waited.

"Look... its Potty wee Potter. Peeves told us to watch out for this one, strange... that's what they all say." The gargoyles guarding the entrance all laughed.

Harry smirked. He remembered these freaks. Almost grinning, he turned to them and hissed, baring his sharp teeth. The gargoyles tried to retreat back from him, but couldn't since they were made out of stone.

"Ahh! He's gone mad and is trying to kill us!" One of them screeched, just as the door swung open. It was Professor Sprout.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at Harry.

The gargoyles were still acting raucously, but Sprout paid them no attention. This was obviously a common occurrence.

"I was wondering if Professor Mc Gonagall was in there, please?" He asked politely, sparing the time to glare at the gargoyles that should be inanimate but due to this being the Wizarding were, were not.

"Just a moment, Potter." She said, sticking her head back in the door. Harry didn't know why she didn't already know whether McGonagall was in there or not.

A few moments later, Harry was gleeful to see the stern face of McGonagall.

"Yes, Potter? You wanted to see me?"

Harry nodded. "Indeed I do. May we go to your office?" He asked nicely.

Mc Gonagall gave him a curious look, then exited and they made their way to her office. She looked at Harry expectantly.

"I've done it." Harry said.

She raised an eyebrow. At that moment Severus knocked on the door, as planned, and entered.

It seemed to dawn on McGonagall just what Harry was referring to when Severus handed her the book back.

"You didn't... already?" She asked, a little aghast.

Harry nodded, so did Snape.

"Well! Show me!" There was a hint of a smile on her face. Immediately both Harry and Severus pictured their forms in their minds, and felt their bodies changing.

It was very curious indeed to see Mc Gonagall from this perspective, and Harry could taste in the air each of her movements before she even made them. He could see the shock in her eyes, and turned to Severus looking triumphant. They had agreed on the way down not to talk to each other, as they didn't want Mc Gonagall finding out that Severus was now a Parselmouth.

After a few minutes, Harry and Severus changed back.

All McGonagall knew was that Harry and Severus had made an agreement. In exchange for using his equipment, Harry had agreed to give Severus some potion. So it was expected that they'd be visiting her together, and that they'd even learnt to deal with each other. If only she knew the truth.

"I must say... congratulations. But I find it curious that you're both serpents... " She said, furrowing her eye brows. "And the fact that I cannot see any mark on Severus that signifies it's him. Very remarkable. Yours is obvious, Mr. Potter." She said, smirking lightly.

Harry nodded. "I knew it would be. I just want to thankyou again for the use of your book, I was thinking of buying you a gift of some sort... but since the first Hogsmeade weekend isn't until next week, I not only didn't have the chance to get out, but I would have absolutely no idea what to get you. Is there anything I can maybe do?"

McGonagall looked mildly impressed. "That's very considerate of you, Mr. Potter. But no, I don't think there is anything you can do for me. Your work this year has already improved dramatically, and I hope that it stays that way. I also hear it's improving in other subjects too, isn't that true, Severus?"

Severus finally spoke. "Indeed it is. As you well know Mr. Potter needed to brew his potions to absolute perfection to even get the chance to brew the animagus potions, and I see that as an extreme improvement." Harry could tell that Mc Gonagall was a little surprised at how sincere Severus was.

"Yes... I agree. At the rate you're going Harry, you'll be able to apply for Auror training." She smiled at him.

Harry tried to smile. "Yeah... maybe. I don't think I want to do that, I think I've had enough of evil wizards and fighting them." He said, trying to make his tone light. Thankfully it seemed McGonagall didn't notice anything strange about his voice.

"Too true." She said, well heartedly. "But, I must impress upon you much caution. You do not want to be found out for being unregistered. All I can say is be careful whom you tell. I'm assuming you'll have to tell Weasley and Granger, but no one else should be trusted." Mc Gonagall said seriously.

Harry nodded. "Of course."

"Good. In that case, as much as I'm astounded and impressed, I really do have matters I must attend to. I know you'll be sensible Severus, so hopefully I'll have no worries with you?" She raised a thin eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever known me not to use my sense?" He said, also raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think I'll answer that." McGonagall said, the small smile one again almost breaking her face in two.

McGonagall walked both Harry and Severus out of her office, and then went the opposite way. Harry donned the invisibility cloak and, checking the coast was clear, coaxed Severus under with him.

"I really should go and see Hermione and Ron." He said, pulling Severus's face to his and kissing him.

"Yes, and I have work that needs grading." He kissed Harry. "I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow." Severus smirked, and they kissed again.

"I know. See you then." Harry said, checking the corridor then pulling the cloak off. He waved, then put it back on and hurried off to the common room.

Harry found himself holding his breath as he entered the common room. Immediately he spotted Hermione and Ron, and knew that his expression must have said it all because immediately they jumped up to greet him.

"My room." Hermione said, looking anxious, and led the boys to her room. Just as she shut the door, both turned to Harry.

"Did you do it?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded, asking the same question.

Harry couldn't hold back a huge grin, then nodded slowly.

Both Ron and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Show us!" They said at exactly the same time.

Harry focused on his green snake form, and soon found himself slithering on the floor. He found it amusing that he heard Hermione scream a little, and so, just to tease her, slithered up to her and wound around her leg. Then something suddenly occurred to him and, if snakes were able to laugh he knew he would be, realised it was lucky she was wearing her jeans and not her school kilt.

Harry felt a curious sensation and realised that Ron was touching his head. He whipped it around and was pleased to see he startled his friend, and hissed at him, which made Ron jump again.

Harry, wanting to hear their reactions and be able to respond, returned back to his normal body, still grinning.

"Well? What do you think?" He prompted.

"Great... that is so cool." Ron said. "But you're a little scary."

Harry laughed. "I know. I did that on purpose."

"Harry... I think I may know what variety you are. Hold on a sec." She dashed off to her own little bookshelf, then selected a book and opened it. She stood there a few moments, before nodding. "Yes... here it is. Harry, you're this." She handed the book to Harry, pointing at a picture.

"Wow... do I really look like that?" He said. "Emerald tree boa... "

"Yes, you do. Only with a lightning bolt on your head." She smiled lightly. "Well done, I really didn't think you'd do it you know, even after seeing your improvements this year."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks 'Mione."

"What does it feel like?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Strange... here, this book tells you all my senses." Harry liked that, considering even he wasn't aware of most of them yet. "Oh, and you'll never guess what... Severus is a snake too, only he's completely black."

"That's really strange..." Hermione muttered. "Although I guess I can sort of picture that for him, he is head of Slytherin house after all."

"Yeah... and he speaks parseltongue."

"He does? Really?"

Harry nodded. "Yup, but I think he got that from me- when I bit him, just like I got his knowledge of other stuff."

"Well that makes sense." Hermione said, replacing the book. "That must be handy."

"It is. And before you ask, I've already been to see McGonagall and she knows and is proud." Harry smiled again. But noticed Ron was a little quiet. "Ron, are you all right?" He asked.

Ron looked up. "Oh yeah... I think I'm just in shock. I really can't believe it, you know." Harry was exceptionally glad to see that Ron was being truthful, that he wasn't resenting him for becoming an animagus.

"I know... me either. But, as exhilarating as it has been, I'm actually quite tired." Harry said, yawning and wanting to go to bed. "I think I might head up to bed. Oh, but before I go, I just have to make sure you aren't going to tell anyone."

Hermione and Ron both shook their heads. "Of course not Harry, you know you can trust us." Hermione said, hugging him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Harry... do you think you could do it just one more time?" Ron asked, his excitement returning.

Harry sighed happily. "Yeah, alright."

Harry transformed and spent the next half and hour entertaining his friends. While it was fun, he found it to be quite draining. After that time, he had to insist on going to bed.

Harry fell back on his pillows, feeling like he really had accomplished something and felt proud of himself. Slowly, he let sleep consume him with these happy thoughts still running through his mind.

* * *

Thanks again for reading, please allow me the honour of your thoughts!


	9. A Touch of Dishonesty

**_AN:_** Again, thankyou to those of who reviewed! I thought another update was in order! (Not too long to go now! )

_**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: A touch of dishonesty**_

* * *

The next two weeks passed pretty much uneventfully. Of course, in this duration of time, Harry had to transform for his friends, and even taken them down to the dungeons to see Severus's own new morphing abilities. It seemed they were endlessly amused by it.

Harry and Severus had continued meeting up, and worked on perfecting their transformations so that now that could do them effortlessly. Also, as both realised, they had to work on their coordination when it came to moving about. It wasn't as easy as they first anticipated, but they improved as time moved on.

Now though, it was time for the Christmas holidays to begin.

Harry was a little apprehensive about going to Grimmauld place, but since it was a lot safer for him there, and yes he protested, then he would be going there. But at least the house would be relatively full. Order meetings were still in full swing, now that Voldemort was literally out in the open and everyone knew he was back, and were still held in the basement kitchen.

Harry's only worry was Severus. Of course, it would look suspicious for him to suddenly start spending more time there, and having meals and all that. But Harry would just have to wait. And this he knew.

But Harry and Severus made sure to have a good last night together.

They were to take an illegal port key to Grimmauld place. That was Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, from Dumbledore's office. It was still relatively risky to Floo there, and although illegal port keys were highly risky they could be easily covered up from Hogwarts due to it's extreme wards and protective measures.

Upon arriving, Harry found the place to be just as dull as he remembered it.

It still smelt old and musty, and those horrid elf-heads were still on the walls. The only good thing was that Kreacher was dead, Harry never found out how, just that his head was thankfully not on the wall.

"This place is still dismal as ever." Harry groaned, looking about his and Ron's room.

"Yeah... you can say that again." Ron sighed.

They got up, the Kitchen being their desired destination, and entered to find a lone man seated at the table and reading the paper. He turned around and Harry was happy to see Remus.

"Remus!" He said, rushing up to the man. "How are you?"

Remus smiled. "I'm fine, Harry. How are you? It's good to see you're looking well again."

"Yeah, I'm great. I'd just like to apologise for earlier this year... I didn't mean to be so rude to you, I was just frustrated." Harry said.

"That's okay Harry, I forgive you." He was still smiling. "Would you and Ron like some tea?" He asked, raising his wand. Harry nodded, so did Ron, and sat next to him.

"Thanks." They said, sipping the hot liquid. "I'm glad you're here Remus." Harry said, looking at the man fondly. He'd always liked him.

Remus blushed lightly. "Thanks, Harry."

This caused Harry to laugh. "You're a funny one, you know that?"

Remus frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just are. In a good way." Harry grinned at him. Harry was sad that Remus didn't have someone special to love, and he thought the man more than deserved it. He knew it was all due to his lycanthropy, and the fact that this lowered his self-esteem when it came to women. But there wasn't much Harry could do.

But Harry was suddenly finding he couldn't take his eyes off Remus. No, he wasn't attracted to him in a sexual way but... but he could smell his blood, see it pumping through his veins... Harry wanted it, needed it.

"_Just do it... do it, you need it..."_ A voice told Harry.

Harry shook his head. _"No... I don't."_ He tried to fight it.

_"Yes you do, and you know it. It's what you want, what you crave... everything you could ever lust for..."_

Harry found the voice very tempting.

Remus was talking to Harry, but Harry wasn't responding his eyes had clouded over and were glazed, and he was staring right at him.

"Harry... are you okay? Ron, come here and help me." Ron didn't reply. Remus turned to him. "Ron? Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron was frozen to his seat. He knew what was happening. Suddenly, he found himself though and managed to scream out to Remus. "Remus, get out of the way!"

"Huh? What're you..." He cried out suddenly as Harry hands latched on to his arms, and a pain flared through his body. Remus turn to Harry, whose eyes were focused on his neck and noticed, to his horror, long sharp teeth bared and aimed for his throat.

But as soon as it happened, Harry grunted and recoiled, pulling his hands to his body and crying out in pain.

Remus was stunned and only then noticed that Harry's fingernails had torn open his shirt and sunk deeply into his arms and drawn blood.

Harry had fallen to the ground, and was still crying out in pain. But when he looked up, Remus could tell, just by looking in his eyes, that he was out of whatever trance he'd just been in. He knew something was horribly wrong, but also knew that Harry was in pain.

"Harry... get up, we need to wash that off you." He pulled Harry up, who was looking painfully startled, and lead him over to the sink and ran cold water over his hands. Soon, all the blood had washed off to reveal angry red welts.

Harry was breathing harshly, the pain still strumming through his fingers. He looked up at Remus, and knew that he knew something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he went back to the table and sat, looking at the ground.

"Harry, what was that?" Harry heard Remus's voice. Harry looked up to see him and Ron both looking at him, still mildly frightened.

"Remus... there's something I have to tell you." He said. "I... I'm... I was bitten by a vampire." He heard Remus gasp.

"Knockturn alley..." Remus whispered out loud. "That's why my blood burnt you, a lycan's blood is fatal to a Vampire even if it is only touching their skin. But Harry... it doesn't add up."

Harry told Remus of what he was, but left out any details of Severus. "Remus... are you going to tell anyone?"

Remus looked at him intently. "Harry... I really should, but I don't want to. I know how it feels to hide a dark secret, but if you're dangerous..."

"But that's the thing, I'm not. At least I wasn't. It wasn't me who wanted to hurt you, well it was, but it was this voice telling me to. It's different from an urge or an instinct... like there is actually someone there telling me what to do."

Remus seemed to consider this. "Indeed? Have you considered it's possibly Voldemort? You never did after all master Occumlancy."

Harry nodded. "I have, and that's what I'm afraid of. But I really have no way of finding out. You're the first person I've really hurt, although I did sort of hurt Hermione a few weeks ago." Harry frowned. "I'm really sorry Remus, believe me I had no intentions of hurting you, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

Remus nodded. "I know Harry, I believe you. Maybe it's best if we do well Dumbledore at least, I'm sure that once we get down to the root of this problem that he'll let you stay at Hogwarts. But I'll refrain from doing so if you really forbid it."

Harry had to smile. He knew he could always trust Remus. "Thankyou so much, Remy. But for now I really don't want to tell him. I don't think I could bear not being able to go back to Hogwarts; I'd miss everyone too much. Not only that, but I refuse to go back to Privet drive. Oh, and I suppose you ought to know I'm an animagus as well."

Remus's eyebrows rose. "Really? Since when?"

"Since a couple of weeks ago. I'm a snake. But you can't tell anyone that either. I did it illegally of course." Harry smirked lightly, and transformed without giving Remus a chance to say any more.

While in his form, Harry heard Ron's voice. "You know Harry, it mightn't be safe for you to be like that... we don't know who might walk down those stairs." He looked warily up at the stairs that led down into the kitchen, as if expecting someone to be standing there. And lucky for Harry there wasn't.

In silent agreement, Harry resumed his homo sapien appearance. "Thanks Ron." He said, and then looked back at Remus. "What do you think?"

Remus nodded, looking impressed. "Nice work Harry, I guess it's only fitting you're a serpent with you being a Parselmouth. I must ask how did you do it?"

Harry really did smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry Remus, I was under austere instruction to keep that information strictly to myself. I'm sure you'll understand though."

"Yes, I understand." He smiled lightly. But frowned.

"What's wrong Remus? Please... I know it may seem like I could turn into a brute at any given moment, but I swear I'm not dangerous. You'll be safe anyway, because I'm sure whatever it is that possess me and gives me a lust for blood would have realised that yours will kill me. Please... I wont hurt you." Harry stepped closer to Remus and was glad to see he didn't retreat.

"I know Harry... but you must realise that I'm still a little weary. Although, I did hurt you..." He extended an arm for Harry's hand, but Harry withdrew it.

"Don't Remus... don't touch my hands." He said, malevolently narrowing his eyes.

Remus was a little stunned. "Harry...?" He asked, probably thinking Harry was having another episode. He noticed Harry's eyes widen at surprise at himself.

"Sorry Remus, it's just that I'm very particular about who touches my hands." Harry held them under his cloak, clasping them together.

"Oh... I see. That's okay, but you had a pretty nasty burn."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's okay." He pulled his hands out. "Look, they're gone. All healed. While I do feel the pain, the wounds heal almost instantly. I am immortal, you know."

Realisation dawned on Remus. "Yes... you are. I'm impressed." He looked curious. "May I see your hands? I promise I wont touch them."

Harry swallowed, almost audibly, then walked back over to Remus and showed him his hands. Remus looked on interestedly, and instruction Harry to turn them over.

"It's alright Remus, you can touch them now. I feel safe near you." Harry gave permission.

Remus nodded once, and then took Harry's hands into his own. Of course he immediately felt the differences, and marvelled at them. He looked up at Harry, about to speak, but saw that his eyes were closed and his facial expression was that of extreme contentment and almost pleasure.

"Harry...?" Remus said, running his fingers over Harry's palm. Harry opened his green eyes almost groggily.

"Damn Remus, you better stop that before I do do something." He raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly. Harry turned his head when he heard Ron snort from the table.

"Don't listen to him Remus." Ron said.

Remus was intrigued. "What do you mean, Ron?"

Harry sighed loudly, taking his hands back from Remus. "Remus, let me tell you a few things about Vampires or half-vampires. First of all, touch means everything. And by everything I mean everything. For instance, just having my hands touched is like..." He blushed lightly. "I'll allow you to use your most indecent imagination."

Remus raised both his fair eyebrows. "Really? I never knew that. There isn't really all that many really intricate details about the Vampires documented, only that of their behaviours. But tell me, does it really feel like...?"

Harry nodded. "Oh it feels almost better than..." He cocked his eyebrow and hastily looked down. "But only when they're in contact with other hands or... other body parts." He added, to avoid confusion. "Now do you know why I'm a bit fussy about who touches them?"

"Yes, I can see your reasoning now. That would become a nuisance, wouldn't it? What if you had to shake hands with some old, ugly man?" Harry could tell that Remus was definitely showing interest. Dark Creatures had always sparked his interest

Harry shrugged. "Take away the old and the ugly and I wouldn't have a problem." He grinned, flashing his sharp, white fangs.

Remus laughed, shaking his head. "Harry, you really are a..."

He was cut off by the clearance of a throat issued by Ron. "If you two don't mind, I really don't want to hear any more..." He said looking a bit put off.

Harry laughed. "Maybe you should leave then Ron? I'm allowed to converse with a friend, wherever that conversation might lead, aren't I?"

"You know you are, but really... as if Remus wants to hear about your attraction to men." Ron stood. "But I think I'll leave anyway." He walked up the stairs and out of the kitchen.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Remus, please tell me if I'm offending you."

But Remus was smiling. "It's okay Harry. I'm not offended. It's clear that you can't talk to him about it, but I just want you to know that you can always talk to me."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Remy. You're a great person and friend, you know that?"

"Now Harry, you know I don't take compliments well." He said, but was looking amused.

"Well, don't take it as a compliment. I was only stating a fact." Harry was still smiling.

"If you insist."

Harry nodded. "I do. But really, you don't mind me talking of such things? I know it's not exactly common or even respected in the Wizarding world to have relationships that aren't exactly... conventional."

"It's alright Harry, I know what it's like to need to talk about something only not have anyone to talk to. Or not have the guts to talk to. There's no use me denying it, Harry, but if I were to dissuade you from talking of such things then I'd be a great horrible hypocrite myself." Remus was smiling softly.

Harry's grin returned. "You're joking! I would never have guessed it!" Harry slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, you confided in me so I feel only that I should confide in you. Or more like, as guilty as it's beginning to make me feel, off load onto you. It's something I've never really spoken about, Harry. I guess it just feels good to be able to speak of it and not feel ashamed or exceptionally differing even more so than I already am from everyday wizards." Remus was looking a little... sad.

"Hey, it's okay Remus. I don't mind, really! You'd know if I was worried." He gave him a reassuring smile. "I bet if I weren't already with someone then you'd have something to really worry about." It dawned on Harry about two seconds after he'd said it that he'd said too much. Far too much.

Remus had raised eyebrows. "What's this Harry? You've got someone..." He was smiling. "I'm happy for you. Is it too much to ask who it is?"

Harry's eyes were wide. "Yes Remus, for now it is too much. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but today is not that day. Please understand that."

"Yes, certainly. Everybody's entitled to their privacy." He lost his grin almost as suddenly as he'd gained it. "Harry... this person, he isn't... isn't like you?" He intruded.

Harry knew at that moment he had to do something atrocious and lie to Remus. So, shaking his head he denied it. "No Remus, he is as human as they come." He smiled, hoping that he didn't look guilty.

Remus nodded. But then his eyes went back to Harry. "Harry, what's this about your interest in me? Please, must you really jest like that?" His smile was back.

Harry laughed, feeling light again. "Oh Remus, I was not talking in jest. Far from it. There may be something in the future for us yet, and maybe if they ever find a cure for lycanthropy I could grant you eternal life of darkness. And of me."

Remus knew Harry was playing with him. "Thankyou Harry, that is very generous of you. But for now I think I'll settle for being your friend."

"Alright, I suppose that'll suffice. But now that I'm literally a Potion's master I might be able to find you a cure."

Remus looked mildly stunned, and surveyed Harry a moment before he spoke. "You're not kidding this time, are you? I heard you were going well at school, but..."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know what happened. I did brew the animagus potion though."

"You did? But... but even Snape himself would find those to be quite the challenge. Merlin Harry, maybe this is a change for the best!" Remus laughed.

Harry was serious. "Yes, maybe it is." He said thoughtfully. He looked up at Remus. "Remus, thankyou for taking this so well. It wasn't long ago that I hurt you and yet here you are joking with me and acting like one of my best mates. It's probably more than I deserve."

"Harry, it's not what you are that concerns me. It's who you are. If you were a down right prat of a person, half-vampire or not, then I might've acted differently. But you're not. Yes, you may have hurt me, but a small physical pain is nothing. Circumstances would have been different if you'd hurt me emotionally. Besides, I have faith that it really wasn't you fuelling those actions."

Harry sighed with emotion. Remus really was someone special. "You have no idea how much that means to me, you know." He said, putting his hand on Remus's. Remus looked down at the contact with interest. Harry's skin was amazingly cool.

Remus, smiling, opened his arms up to Harry.

Harry succumbed to Remus's embrace, relishing the fact that he really did have another great friend who trusted him despite his earlier actions. Harry rested his chin on Remus's shoulder, their bodies making complete contact, and couldn't help but think that if it weren't for the mans Werewolf blood then he would have taken him in an instant. With Remus's consent of course.

Harry pulled lightly back out of the warm embrace, although both kept their arms around the other. Harry, knowing what he was doing and knowing that he would be hurting Severus, hastily pressed his lips against Remus's.

Remus startled at the action, not expecting it, but nevertheless kissed Harry back.

Neither moved to make it any deeper.

Harry, smiling sheepishly, pulled away. "Sorry... can't say I was really planning on doing that. Caught up in the moment, you know?"

But Remus didn't mind, he was quite flattered. "Yeah, the moment." He said, still a little stunned. He shook it away.

"Oh... do you mind if we keep that to ourselves? I wouldn't want a certain person to find out... not that I'm one to be dishonest; I've never done anything of the sort before. Let's just say it was out of friendship, shall we?" Harry asked hopefully, only then realising how close he and Remus still were and that they were still holding onto the other. Harry gently removed himself from Remus's arms completely.

"Yes... that would be a wise thing to do, I'd say?" Remus said, still frowning slightly. He didn't like it that he was the one who Harry had been fraudulent with, nor the fact he had liked it. He made to hold out his hand, but pulled it back. "I was about to say we'll shake on being friends, but I doubt that's a good idea."

Harry laughed. "It's okay Remus, I'm not some out of control lunatic you know. I can control myself, as much as that seems completely unreasonable at present." Harry held out his hand. "It's okay, lets shake."

Remus, eyeing Harry's hand, gradually took a light hold of it. "Alright." They shook hands, Remus paying careful attention to the look in Harry's eyes. It was obvious he was trying to conceal something, but Remus was unknowing as to what that may be. He had vaguely thought of it possibly being lust, but brushed that absurd thought aside. Harry may have kissed him once, but he certainly wouldn't be lusting over him..

"Good. Well that settles that. One day you'll be able to boast you've been kissed by a vampire and not been changed." Harry smirked at him.

Remus smiled in return. "Yes, maybe I will."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	10. Disturbances in the Night Part a

_**AN:**_ YAY! Because I got a few more reviews that usual, and I'm in a very good mood, I've decided to update EARLY! These next two chapters were originally one very large one, so I split them up. I haven't yet decided if I'm posting them both now, but I guess you'll find out sooner or later if I have or not! Thanks again

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER NINE: PART A: Disturbances in the night

* * *

Later on that day, more people had arrived at Grimmauld place. They included Molly, Arthur, Fred and George Weasley (who had decided to visit for a few days for Christmas, although after they'd spent all day in their extremely popular joke shop) Tonks and Mundungus.

All at once everyone had set to putting up decorations, making the place look a little more bright and cheery.

Usually dinner time where ever Mrs. Weasley was seemed to be something of a favoured event, but not any more for Harry. While he was now more tolerant of most foods, he found he could hardly bring himself to consume any animal meat- unless he had to force himself. And that was one of the main downsides. Molly was always fond of cooking up hearty meals full of protein and iron, in other words meals consisting mainly of meat.

But Harry got through his- thanking Merlin it was a buffet style feast. He found that if he placed some meat on his plate, he could get away with just eating the vegetables, and hide the meat under the remaining vegetables. So that wasn't too bad.

The worst thing was the fact that Severus was not there, and there was no chance of Harry being able to see him. Usually, at school, he knew if he wanted to he could throw on his invisibility cloak and sneak down to the dungeons. But Grimmauld place did not offer Harry such a luxury.

Harry went to bed early, yearning to see his comrade. At least he could always resort to crudely pleasuring himself, if it came to that. He heard Ron come in, and didn't even pretend to be asleep.

"You alright, Harry?" He heard Ron ask him. He knew that Ron had known him too long not to know he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah... I'm all right. Missing Severus, but I'm sure I'll manage." He said, hinting at what one could call vulgar thoughts of enjoying himself in bed alone.

"Arg, Harry. Please, it's enough that you miss him... but did you really have to insinuate what I know you're going to do? At least have the courtesy to be discreet." Ron snorted, getting into bed and extinguishing the lights.

Harry, smirking, knew he had to do something to further irritate his friend. Putting his hands down his pants, to where he was already erect, Harry made exaggerated movements depicting the exact exercise he was actually performing. Not that Ron knew that, of course. "Hmmm... oh... it feels so good..." He said, moaning, grinning. He was looking towards Ron, whose eyes he could see looking at him in the dark. Ron may not be able to see very clearly, but Harry sure could. Harry arched his back.

"Do you mind?" Ron said, obviously forgetting Harry's heightened eyesight, keeping his eyes on Harry's moving form.

"Not at all... you can't deny to me that you don't do this. I do have ears you know, as does the rest of the seventh year boys dorm." Harry could almost see Ron blushing in the dark. "It might help to learn that silencing charm we were supposed to learn in fifth year."

Ron groaned in annoyance and rolled back onto his back. "That may be so, but at least I don't purposely do it in front of my friends."

Harry actually laughed out loud. "Oh Ron, lighten up. It's not like I'm committing a crime. If it matters that much to you I'll try not to be vocal..." He shut his eyes, breathing more heavily. He didn't know why he was acting the fool, only that it seemed appropriately amusing.

But it seemed Ron really did lighten up. "Maybe I should go and call Remus to take you to his room Harry. Would you like that?" He mocked.

Harry's hand paused. "Now Ron, I think that's a little unfair. Remy's my friend, I could never fancy him like that. Although... if he's interested..." He sniggered, resuming in rubbing his thumb across the tip of his phallus and smearing the thick liquid already beginning to seep. He shuddered at his own actions.

"You really are hopeless, Harry." Ron was now smirking at him. "I doubt Remus would even be alive if Snape ever found out if you did, mind you."

Harry had to agree. His kissing of Remus was something he definitely had to keep from the half-night dweller, however unfaithful it was. "You can say that again, Ron. But seriously... does it bother you that much if I do this?" He punctuation his words by resuming stroking his cock swiftly up and down.

"Harry... you really have no idea anymore do you?" He half laughed. "Just... just keep it down."

Harry grinned in the darkness. "Yeah alright- I'm trying! You know Ron, you could always just have a bit of a play yourself, maybe to block out any unintentional sounds I may happen to make."

Ron snorted into the darkness. "Yeah that's great, imagine if mum were to walk past, like she usually does, only to hear us both rustling the sheets and making odd sounds. She'd sure get a surprise."

Harry laughed. "Yeah... that would be kind of embarrassing."

"Damn straight it would be. Not only that, but don't you feel funny doing it when there's someone else in the room?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nope, I've done it in front of Severus before and he loved it."

Ron made wrenching noises. "Please... please don't ever say anything like that ever again!"

"Yeah, sorry Ron." Harry chuckled, struggling to contain a groan of pleasure as he remembered that exact day, increasing the pace of his stroking.

"So you should be. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight." He said, turning over.

"Goodnight." Harry said, pulling out his wand with his left hand and thanking that he was now old enough to use magic out of school. He waved it and cast a particularly difficult silencing charm, much more intricate than the one they'd learnt in class, which he was hopeful would work in containing any sound he might happen to make so that Ron wouldn't hear. Testing it out, Harry called out Ron's name. Happy when he didn't stir, Harry resumed his pleasuring activities.

He knew exactly what he was going to picture in his mind, and brought himself to orgasm with only thoughts of Severus. Feeling more relaxed and more in need of sleep, Harry cleaned himself up with a simple spell, and found himself drifting lightly off into sleep.

These days Harry slept, although not in the same way he had in the past. Now, sleep to Harry was almost like a state of half-consciousness. He dreamt, mostly just arduous reminiscence of his painful past, amongst those odd black dreams of nothingness.

But not tonight. Almost as soon as he'd closed his eyes, a picture of Meier entered his mind. It was almost like it too had been implanted like those thoughts of taking what was really undesired blood, of Meier standing on nothing more than a dull black background.

_"You must find me... Harry... I must speak with you, urgently_." His rich voice entered Harry's mind.

It was strange, considering Harry always seemed to be within his dreams. But this was more like a projection, like he was watching a scene from a movie. Harry couldn't respond to the image of Meier.

_"Meet me in Knockturn alley as soon as possible, I must have words with you..." _

But then it dawned on Harry he wasn't asleep, but wide awake and lying with his eyes open.

Had it been a dream? Harry didn't know. But he had an uncanny feeling that it was not a dream, nor a figment of his imagination. Meier needed to see him, and needed to see him now.

Decidedly, Harry got up out of bed and dressed in black, donning a long black cloak that had a hood.

Severus.

Harry had to tell Severus, and hopefully persuade the man to come with him. He dug further into his trunk, and found a stray piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. He scrawled a hasty message telling Severus to meet him out the front of Grimmauld place as soon as possible.

Carefully, Harry cast another impermanent silencing charm on Hedwig so that her doleful hoots wouldn't awake his slumbering friend. He attached the letter to her leg and whispered quietly to her.

"Hedwig... please find Severus for me, I know you will. I'm sorry I had to silence you, but it'll wear off in about five minutes. Make sure you wake him up for me, will you? Thankyou Hedwig." He said, smiling as she nibbled affectingly on his finger. Harry knew she'd be glad for the fly.

Harry crept downstairs as silently as possible, with Hedwig perched on his shoulder, and magically opened the front door to let her out. Closing it behind him, Harry transformed into his snake from to await Severus. Now would be a good chance to test his skills out side.

Flicking his tongue out, Harry tasted the air. He knew to his left there was particularly appealing potential prey, if he were really a snake. However, despite being a snake and having all their sensors, Harry also had his mind and chose to ignore the fact a snake of his kind would take very kindly to consuming a tasty field mouse.

Harry waited, for what to him felt like hours, until he heard the unmistakable _CRACK_ of someone apparating and stood up as tall as his snake form would allow. It took Severus only moments to transform, and finally he came to converse with Harry.

_"What's wrong?" _He asked, unable to express his concern in his form.

_"Meier has summoned me, I have to meet him in Knockturn Alley. I want you there with me."_ Harry said, as he and Severus slithered away from Grimmauld place.

_"And are you expecting to get there like this?"_ Severus asked sceptically.

Harry replied: _"No, you git. We just need to get away from Grimmauld place. Then I say we hail the Knight bus."_

Severus agreed, and it wasn't too much later that he and Harry boarded the bus, which was empty aside from a couple of stray witches and wizards. Keeping their hoods handing over their faces, both made sure to be indistinguishable.

Soon, they reached the leaky cauldron, passed through it, entered Diagon alley and were standing at the entrance to the infamously evil alley.

Walking close together, they began moving down it, Harry not surprised to see quite a lot of people lurking in the cold street. He startled, however, when a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder. Harry turned, wide-eyed, to see a dark hooded man clutching his arm. But he also noticed eyes that he knew.

Meier ran his hand down the length of Harry's arm, until he reached his hand. Carefully, he intertwined his fingers with Harry's and, wordlessly and without explanation, pulled him off deeper into the Alley.

Severus had to catch up a couple of steps, assuming that his man was of course Meier. He might have known by looking at him, but didn't get a clear view of his face. He felt a little disconcerted when he and Harry joined hands, but was pleased when Harry's unoccupied hand found his own and held it tight.

After walking briskly, they came to a motel. Meier led them up a flight of stairs, which Harry vaguely recognised, and then to a room where Meier opened the door with the wave of a hand.

Harry and Severus entered, and were ushered silently to sit on the bed, while Meier pulled up the only chair in the room. Finally, he drew his hood back and Severus had to contain a gasp at seeing the Vampire in flesh. He was exquisite.

"Harry... I am so glad that you came. I wasn't sure if you'd take my message seriously." He paused, and then looked to Severus. "And this must be your chosen one..." He said, looking at Severus with interest. "What an honour it is to meet you...?"

"Severus." Harry said automatically. "And yes, he in my chosen one. Severus, this is Meier."

Meier held out his hand, and Severus took it, their skin smoothing against the others. "If you don't mind me saying, you are quite the handsome one." He smiled his light smile at Severus.

Severus was feeling a little taken aback. But relaxed when he heard Harry chuckle.

"Yes, he is. But don't you go getting any ideas."

Meier turned his penetrating eyes back to Harry. "I would never do such a thing, Harry. If we knew each other to a deeper extent, you would be aware of that." He said, although not in a tone that declared offence. "But I must not contain my alacrity in expressing why I have brought you here. Please, be hushed for now..."

Harry and Severus nodded.

"Thankyou. I am much aggrieved to say that it was not entirely my decision to make you what you are. Yes, it was I who lured you out of your save haven in Privet drive, and I who bit you. But it was never intended that I make you only part-Vampire. The Dark Lord used me, took advantage of my kindness and blackmailed me into my actions. But you see, not all was lost. I had the power to defy him, although he threatened me with a stake to the heart. I would much rather perish to the fiery depths of hell than help him succeed in something so wrong." He paused, as if to survey Harry's reaction.

Harry was awestruck. "But... but why are you telling me this? How do I know you're not still working for him?"

"I've escaped. I will no longer be under his duty that I was so unhappily pledged into. He captured me, and tried to control me. But not only that, he has been implanting thoughts into your mind willing you to complete your transformation. Please, heed this warning: Do not succumb to the temptation that fresh blood brings. It will be your inevitable demise. It is what the Dark Lord wants, and what I hope he does not attain wrongly. I've been around for centuries, but never have I seen such wickedness. It shames me that a creature such as he can roam this world."

Harry felt his eyes bulge. "So it was Voldermort who was doing that! I knew it... but how do I stop it?"

Meier sighed, and placed a hand on Harry's knee. "I am not to know, although I can only suggest you work to broaden your mind. You may not have noticed, but you have inherited something from me."

Harry furrowed his brows. "I have? What is it?"

"The ability to use mind power, like that I used on you this evening. However, it is a mastered art. I ask that you work on this, and also the control that comes with learning Occumlancy. These combined together will render your mind impenetrable. But you must master them, make use of them." Meier urged. "It it how the Imperious Curse was useless on myself."

Harry nodded, a new determination running through him. He found no need to question Meier's truth, and willingly believed his words. Harry knew Meier wouldn't lie to him, he could sense it. "Alright... I will do it."

Meier looked pleased. "I knew you were something special, Harry Potter. To have more than thrice defied the Dark Lord is a new achievement, and one that should be noted. I am glad I have found you well." He smiled.

Harry nodded. "He'll be after you now, won't he?"

Meier nodded. "Indeed. But he is nothing I cannot handle. I may not be able to take him on, in a duelling sense, but I can keep myself away from him and his Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry... if it weren't for me he wouldn't have sought you out, and you wouldn't be in danger." Harry said sadly.

"Nonsense. Don't you talk like that, everything in time happens for one reason or another, this I have come to learn as the centuries progressed and what you will eventually learn as you also watch them pass. But Harry, I must now leave you, for it is not safe for me here anymore. If you ever need me, you now know what to do. I wish you good luck, but I can foresee it that you will not be needing my luck." He smiled again, and stood.

Harry stood, still holding Severus's hand, and he stood up also. "Thankyou..." Harry said gratefully. "I do not resent you, Meier, just remember that."

"Thankyou Harry. And good luck to you, Severus."

Severus nodded once.

Meier turned back to Harry. "I must be off. Maybe one day we shall meet again."

But Harry stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. Meier looked at him with mild interest, before Harry released Severus's hand and wrapped his arms around Meier. Harry didn't understand why he'd done what he'd done, considering in reality he barely knew Meier, but did so anyway.

As he pulled away, he noticed a sparkle in Meier's eye. Harry looked to Severus, asking permission, he nodded, then turned back to Meier. Harry smiled lightly as Meier lent in and kissed him softly on the lips, but Harry kissed him harder, and soon deepened it to find Meier's tongue. Harry kissed him feverishly, almost passionately, and then finally pulled away. He knew that Severus would accept his actions.

Meier turned to Severus, and embraced him lightly. Severus embraced the Vampire back, a little stunned. When they pulled back, Severus knew it was his fortune to kiss him also.

Harry grinned when Meier and Severus kissed and although he could tell it wasn't as fiery as his kiss had been with the night-dweller, he could tell it was still pretty involved.

After a few moments, the two released each other and Meier, bidding farewell just one more time, opened the window and exited as a flapping bat.

Harry sighed, and turned to Severus. "Well that sure was interesting."

Severus was still looking mildly awestruck. "Yes... indeed it was."

Harry frowned, and took Severus into his arms. "Severus... I need you to know that, no matter how attractively handsome Meier is, my desired one is still you. Only you. I don't know what would become of me if I were to loose you." He said truthfully.

Severus didn't know what to say, or how to adequately expresses his own similar feelings. So instead of words, which could be so useless in times like this, he wrapped his arms around Harry, pulled him tight, and kissed him. Severus made sure to make this kiss more meaningful, if that was even possible, than just any kiss. Severus ran his hands down Harry's back, pulling their bodies simultaneously closer together. His breathing was increasing, but he knew he must not start something they would be unable to finish.

With extreme reluctance, Severus gently broke their kiss but kept their bodies pressing together. Already he could feel how much Harry wanted him, and how much he wanted Harry back. But now was not the time or the place for such actions.

"Harry... we must get back, before it's discovered that you're gone."

Harry nodded. "Yes, I know. But you're forgetting something." Severus gave him a curious look. "I think it's time I tell Dumbledore of what's happened. This now involves Voldermort, meaning that any information I give may bring us one step closer to ceasing his reign of torment. I do not expect you to confess along side of me, in fact it's probably best you don't."

"But why? I've told you what's likely to happen if we're separated, and as you only moments ago said, what would you do without me?" He smirked lightly, kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

Harry laughed lightly, but rather wryly. "I know... but you can't always have what you want. Who knows, they may wish to put an end to me before I even think of taking the blood of humans. I don't want you to risk that."

"But what you don't understand Harry, is that I want to. It's worth the risk. As you said, if we can stop the Dark Lord then our input of information would be highly valued, and they might go easy on us. I doubt you realise just how much the old man does care for you, Harry. He is an old fool, and was taken by you. But not so much as you were taken by me..." He whispered, kissing Harry hastily again. "It's my choice, and I want to be there along side you. There is nothing you can do to alter my mind."

Harry sighed, albeit happily, that Severus was so willing to be there with him. "Thanks..." Was all he managed to say, before he shook himself out of his momentary stupor. "But we must act quickly. Tonight. As soon as we get back to Grimmauld place, where I'll have to wake up the whole damn place just to get in, we'll contact Dumbledore and get him to arrange for an Order meeting as soon as possible. There's no use hiding what we are now, so it may as well be in front of the lot of them."

"Alright, agreed." Severus said, feeling determined. Maybe this would prove to be the end of Voldermort, if this information did tell them more as to his plans and such. He was sure it would come as a surprise, even to Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus left the Motel room, and quickly moved out of Knockturn alley. They again passed through the Leaky Cauldron, and once more hailed the Knight Bus.

It was a relatively quick ride, which they were thankful for, and soon Harry found himself and Severus on the front of the browning lawn of the house that once was dubbed _'The Nobel House of Black'. _Harry drew in a shaky breath, nervous as hell.

They walked up the path to the front door. Harry poised his hand to knock, but then cast one more stray glance towards Severus.

"Maybe we should ring the bell, Harry." He said. "They mightn't hear us."

Harry nodded, but remembered what happened every time the bell was wrung. "But what about Mrs. Blacks portrait? We'll be waking her up too."

Severus shrugged. "At least we can be sure that someone will hear us." Before Harry even had a chance to speak, Severus reached across him and rang the doorbell. From the out side nothing could be heard due to the extensive soundproofing and the wards on the house.

They waited, but for a good couple of minutes nothing happened.

Finally, after around five minuted, a voice sounded. "Who's there?" It was Mrs. Weasley's voice and it was clear that she was somewhat nervous.

Harry realised why. He and Severus both had their faces covered by their large hoods. Harry pulled his off, and Severus followed. Immediately, the door flung open to reveal not only a stunned and mildly mad looking Mrs. Weasley, but also the intense screams of Mrs. Blacks portrait, which Remus was contending with.

She ushered Harry and Severus inside, who joined Remus until the curtain had been pulled back over her, and then they all crept back into the kitchen. As soon as they were in there, Mrs. Weasley started on them.

"Harry! Where have you been? It's four O'clock in the morning!" She made to continue, but Harry knew he had to silence her before kept going. Fred and George had warned him of this.

"Mrs. Weasley, before you say anything more... let me say something." Thankfully she paused, and Harry continued. "Remus, you need to hear this. We must contact Professor Dumbledore immediately and arrange an Order meeting. Please, I ask of you not to question me but to just trust me."

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Harry... what's happened? I..."

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't want to sound impudent, but please... we must contact Dumbledore! I don't wish to tell the story twice."

"I think we should so as he asks, Molly." Remus interjected. This seemed to make her understand.

"Yes... yes of course. But Severus, what have you got to do with...?"

"Not now." Severus said, sounded sterner than he'd intended. But he had no time to ponder this.

Molly and Remus rushed off to contact Dumbledore and other Order members, and Harry and Severus turned to see more than one set of eyes peering from the top of the stairs. It was dark, but they could still make out the faces of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Harry knew there was no hiding it from them now.

Harry turned to Severus. "I'm so nervous." He muttered. Severus put his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

There we go! Oh, and just so you know (sincea couple of people mentioned it) I haven't done a scene with HP/SS/RL in this fic. I have another fic that I DID do that in, but I've not posted it here since it badly needs revising and exceeds the rating... hehe oops.


	11. Dark Confessions Part b

_**AN:** Ok, so I decided to post them together since they're not really meant to be apart, as you can probably tell. So enjoy _

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER NINE: PART B: Dark confessions.

* * *

"It's for the best, and I know that Albus will stop anything or anyone from hurting us. I have faith in him." Severus tried to soothe Harry.

"I think I need something to calm my nerves, a hot shower maybe. Do you want to come? It will probably be at least half an hour at the quickest before the meeting will take place."

Severus looked a little apprehensive. "I don't know..."

"Oh don't be worried, after this everyone will know of our relationship. Unless we conveniently leave that detail out?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, for now I think the shock of us being what we are will be enough. But all right, I'll join you. We must be quick though."

Harry and Severus climbed the stairs, but both were quick to see the retreating figures that were the owners of the prying eyes.

"Hey..." Harry called out. "It's alright, come back here." He said and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all emerged.

Fred was the first to speak. "Harry... what's going on? Did I hear there's an Order meeting being called?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Ron, Hermione, I'm telling the Order what happened at the start of the year. I have to. Voldemort was involved." His friends gasped.

"Harry... you're... you're not serious?" Hermione stuttered, her eyes wide.

"Yes, more serious than I've ever been. You can tell the others, I'll be back soon." He moved past them, and Severus emerged from the shadows. Ginny and the twins looked shocked, as Severus followed Harry, but said nothing as they were too eager for what Ron and Hermione were about to tell them.

Harry and Severus entered the bathroom. Harry was quick in turning the shower on and removing his clothes, and was very pleased to see Severus was already naked. Taking him by the hand, Harry pulled Severus into the shower with him.

"Hmm... this is just what I was needing." Harry said, feeling a certain part of his body harden, and kissed Severus. He couldn't help it when it came to slipping a hand down his body and grasping onto his cock.

Severus did not like it when he did though.

Almost growling, Severus removed Harry's hand from his own cock, before lowering to his knees. Harry groaned out loud when Severus's mouth enclosed around him, and had to grab onto Severus's hair to keep himself steady under the hot torrent of water.

It didn't take long for Harry to peak.

Harry, breathless, managed to open his eyes in time to see Severus licking his lips, a hungry glimmer in his eyes. Harry kissed him, before returning the favour.

After completing these pleasing activities, both emerged from the shower with renewed vigour.

"I don't think I could have faced them without doing that. I feel so much more calm now." Harry said, a slight smile never leaving his face.

Severus had to smirk. "I agree, but we really must be quick."

"Too right." Harry agreed.

Before they left the privacy of the bathroom, they engaged in one more heated kiss, and then it was time to face the music.

When Harry and Severus walked past his and Ron's bedroom, he heard voices coming from within. It was obvious that everyone in was in there, well his friends. Harry opened the door, and entered.

Immediately all eyes turned to him.

"Harry!" George jumped up off the bed. "Congratulations for covering it up so well and for so long!" It was obvious that he was not in the least perturbed by the fact he was not completely human any more.

"Yes, well done mate. Now that I take a good look at you, I can really see it." Fred said. He turned to Severus. Harry didn't know what they'd been told about Severus.

But Harry didn't have time to speak. "Thanks guys, but I really have to go. We'll have to talk later." He gave them a quick smile, then exited and shut the door behind him.

This was the moment of truth.

Harry and Severus emerged down the stairs to find the kitchen relatively full of Order members already. Many heads turned his way, but the first person to reach Harry was Remus.

"Harry..." He said, although cast a fleeting look at Severus. "This isn't about... about what you told me, is it?"

It was Severus's turn to give him a sharp look. But Harry nodded. "Yes Remus, it is. But you'll hear all about it soon."

Remus turned to Severus. "Severus... what have you got to do with this...?" Remus asked, frowning.

"As Harry said, you'll find out soon Lupin." Severus smirked at him and Remus's eyebrows rose.

At that moment, Dumbledore entered the room and called for quiet.

"If everybody is ready..." He said loudly, and everyone began taking his or her respected seat at the table. Harry sat next to Severus. Dumbledore remained standing. "It was not I who summoned you all here, but Harry." All curious eyes turned to Harry, who had yet to attend an Order meeting before. "Harry, are you ready to speak?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry took a breath, and nodded. He would not bring himself to stand up though. "Yes... I have something that I must tell you, concerning Voldemort." There was a series of gasps and suppressed shudders at the mention of the Dark Lords name. "This... this is going to be hard for me to say..."

He paused, panicking a little, but composed himself and resumed.

"At the beginning of the year, as you all know, I left Privet drive. But something happened in Knockturn alley; something that only tonight I found out was a part of Voldemort's plans. In the alley, the man I met he... he was a Vampire." Again there was a collective gush of gasps, but before anyone could speak, Dumbledore did. His voice was low, and measured.

"Please continue Harry, nobody will be interrupting you." He looked worried.

Harry swallowed and continued. "And... as you can probably guess he... he bit me." Harry looked at the table. He'd said it. He'd told everyone. But not wanting to allow anyone the time to butt in, he continued, but kept his eyes focused on the table. "But he, Meier that is, used some sort of magic that allowed me to choose which half of me I wanted to let dominate. If I were to let my Vampiric instincts remain dormant, I could live almost as a normal human being, including eating and existing in the sun light. And that's what I chose." Harry looked up.

Dumbledore was nodding, his expression one of thought.

"But that's not all..." Harry looked towards Severus. "I was also given this power Meier possessed. I would have it in me to change one person, but it was up to them if they wanted to be like me, or like Meier. And... and I've already chosen and changed that person. It was Severus, that is to say Professor Snape." Eyebrows rose, and all eyes turned to Severus. Harry was both very glad and relieved that no one had interrupted him.

"Harry, you know I must ask why you never told me sooner." Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned. "I was afraid, Professor. At first I didn't care, but then I realised that I couldn't bare to leave Hogwarts as I knew I most likely would have to. I mean, I'm not dangerous... that is until I began getting these cravings for blood that render me to a state of desperation. At first I thought it was simply because of what I was, but then tonight, when I saw Meier, he told me Voldemort had blackmailed him into biting me and it was he who was trying to force me into completing my transformation. Luckily Meier has escaped, but was threatened with a wooden stake to the heart. It was his decision not to change me and now his existence is in jeopardy."

It was then that questions began flying Harry and Severus's direction.

"So the both of you are Vampires?" Tonks asked, wide eyed.

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure you're not dangerous?" Was quite the favourite question to be asked.

Moody was looking at him with both eyes. "Prove it." He grunted suddenly, and everyone in the room silenced and looked from him, to Harry and Severus.

Harry furrowed his brows. "Prove it? Can't you just take my... oh, I know." Harry pulled out his wand. "Ignite." He said, and the tip glowed red hot. There were more gasps as Harry touched the burning ember to the back of his hand, and he hissed out in pain as he burnt a line down the back of his hand. Harry looked up, to find everyone watching him intently and some even with expressions that implied they thought he'd gone completely mental. That was until, right before their eyes, the angry red burn began to literally disintegrate until it was completely gone. Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Is that prove enough for you, Mad-eye?"

"Dumbledore, this is an abomination. And as much as we all know Potter, it's only right that we be rid of him."

"Nonsense, Alastor." Dumbledore said, with a dismissive wave of his hand that was very uncharacteristic. It was clear he thought the ex-Auror's admission to be absurd. "Such a thing is not even worth considering." He turned back to Harry. "Harry... this is very serious. So you're saying that at present Voldemort is trying to make you consume blood and.."

"... and complete my transformation." Harry finished fro him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes... yes." He muttered. "But why, we must ask ourselves, did he intend for Harry to become a Vampire? If anything, this would prove to be more difficult on his accord, considering Harry is now immortal. There are only a few ways to kill Vampires, and that greatly decreases his chances of achieving his dream of finishing the murder he began seventeen years ago." He looked back to Harry. "Harry... I must ask how the bite occurred."

Harry froze, he hadn't thought about what he'd say if Dumbledore asked him this question. He turned to Severus, who was also looking alarmed. Harry was going to have to confess to the whole Order of the Phoenix that he'd had sex with Meier and Severus. He gulped. "Is that really relevant?" He asked in a suspiciously small voice.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Harry. I'm afraid it is. There are a few methods used to change a person into a Vampire, and I need to know which was used on you."

Harry looked about the room, and noticed that once again intense curiosity had been roused. "Maybe you can suggest a few... and... and I'll point out which one it was." He felt the colour rising in his pale cheeks.

Dumbledore nodded his head once. "The Vampire can simply bite their intended prey in the main artery of their neck and then share their own blood- that's one way. Another is the Vampire can bite their prey in the same place, and not offer the blood. Other parts of the body can be bitten, although it must be where there is a large supply of blood." He paused, eyeing Harry. "There are, of course, many other ways, but the only other one I'm aware of is where sexual contact must be made."

For the umpteenth time that night, eyes were all on Harry. Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye, and gave a very slight nod of his head.

"Harry..." Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley, who had tears in her eyes. Her husband had his arm around her to comfort her. "You... you were taken advantage of. This man, this Vampire..." She spat out. "He didn't make you..." A tear ran down her cheek and Harry felt horrible.

"Mrs. Weasley..." He said. "It wasn't like that..."

"Oh he did!" She wailed, and buried her face into Arthur's shoulder.

"There, there Molly. Harry's alright now, isn't he?" Arthur said to his wife, trying to console her.

"Oh but the damage has already been done, Arthur. Not only did he condemn Harry, but took away his innocence." This made Harry blush. What did Mrs. Weasley know of his so-called innocence?

Arthur just continued to pat her on the back.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing them almost harshly over his face. He looked back up, feeling worse than what he thought he'd feel after telling them. It was their continuing silence and penetrating looks that were the worst. He knew he had to leave.

"Professor Dumbledore... if I may, can I be excused?" He said, quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it might be best you stay here for a few moments longer." Harry nodded. "Severus, what do you have to say about the situation?"

Harry noticed Severus trying to compose himself. "First of all, I would just like to say that I have no regrets." This earned him a few confused looks, but a grateful one from Harry. "Even I have to admit my life was not the most riveting of lives and I suppose the change is welcome. But as for the Dark Lord, I have no idea what his intentions may be. The Vampire named Meier did not mention the Dark Lords intentions, not that I think he would have known himself." He added hastily at the end. He felt comforted when, under the table, Harry took hold of his hand.

"It is to my understanding then Severus, that you and Harry were in contact with the Vampire tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry said, not giving Severus a chance to talk. "Meier contacted me using his mind and Severus and I went to meet him in Knockturn Alley."

"Was this like a form of telepathy?" Dumbledore enquired.

"I'm not entirely sure, Professor. He said it was the power of the mind and, when he bit me, that I inherited it from him. He said I could use it, along with Occumlancy, to block out Voldemort's intrusive urges."

"I see. Are you aware of how to use this power?"

"No, but Meier said I'd figure it out. I'm thinking that maybe when I bit Severus that he might have inherited it also, but I guess we wont know for sure until we learn how to master it." Harry said, but then heard McGonagall speak for the first time.

"I'm curious to know, Vampires are notorious for their talent of transforming into bats, are the two of you able to do this?" She asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice. She was obviously thinking about their motives for becoming Animangi.

Harry shook his head. "No, apparently you have you complete the transformation before that is possible."

She nodded sternly, and remained silent.

"Harry, I think for now our priorities should remain focused on these cravings you speak of. Please, tell me exactly what happens." Dumbledore asked, leaning forwards on the table.

Harry frowned. "It's strange really... It's like someone is talking to me, telling me what to do and I can't resist the temptation. The voice eggs me on, urging me to taste the blood I so desperately yearn for..." Harry shuddered involuntarily, and shut his eyes for a moment. He shook his head, regaining himself. "So Severus and I tried to investigate these memories through the pensive, but all that appeared when we immersed ourselves within them was a thick blackness. Just a room of darkness. Nothing else. That's when we concluded that maybe Voldemort was involved, considering his talent when it comes to Occumlancy and... what is that other thing called?" Harry turned to Severus in question.

"He's a talented Legimens." He said, smirking lightly.

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah, that."

"Well, all I can say Harry is you need to really concentrate on mastering this new talent of yours and I ask you, Severus, to help Harry learn Occumlancy."

Harry nodded, but couldn't stifle a huge yawn. "Sorry... I just get really tired in the mornings." He muttered, mildly embarrassed. "But I will Professor."

Severus nodded. "I'll do all that I can. But how, may I ask, does this affect my position at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore paused or a moment. "Of course, I want the both of you to understand that I have no concerns when it comes to associating with Vampires. It may be best however, if we keep this information strictly to ourselves. I have no concerns with you continuing to teach, Severus. As long as you can guarantee to me that you're going to continue as you are, and not take any blood."

"No Albus, I have no immediate intentions of completing my transformation." He said.

"What do you mean, _immediate_?" Molly interjected rather rudely. Severus did not tolerate rudeness.

"It means what it means. At present I do not intend on becoming a night-dweller, but I will not deny that it may happen in the future. Of course that future could be any from next year, to next century or even next millennia. But for now, I'm more than safe." Severus said, looking Molly in the eye as he spoke. She didn't speak.

Severus had been squeezing Harry's hand the whole time. Harry stroked him reassuringly to calm him down.

Molly was positively bristling by now. She was very protective when it came to Harry. But then she looked worried, liked she'd suddenly realised something. "Oh Merlin..." She said suddenly, looking from Harry to Severus. "Don't tell me you two..." Her eye's bulged.

Harry felt his face go red, and knew it would be obvious due to his pale complexion.

"I think we should leave it at that for now, it's obvious Harry and Severus are in need of rest. We shall resume this tomorrow, around midday?"

There was a murmur of agreement, and Harry couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had ceased the meeting because of Molly's insinuations. Soon many people had left, most of which didn't say goodbye to Harry or Severus. Harry didn't mind.

Soon though, he and Severus were ushered upstairs to an empty bedroom by Dumbledore. After sound proofing it, he instructed them to sit down.

"Harry, Severus... I'm afraid I must know more -finer- details that may happen to exist. It was unfair of Molly to talk the way she did, but I have a funny feeling her accusations were correct. Weren't they?"

Harry looked at Severus and both knew there was no hiding their relationship now. "Yes, Professor. Mrs. Weasley was right."

"I'm assuming then that when you were bitten Harry, you and the Vampire had to be performing sexual acts, just like you and Severus were when you bit Severus?"

Suddenly, Harry felt like giggling. He found he extremely humorous to hear Dumbledore saying such things, and could barely contain himself. "Yes, that's correct." He managed to say, disguising his grin with a bogus yawn. Severus shot him a look.

"Would I be assuming too much if I were to say that this contact has been continuing? Please forgive my intrusion..." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at Severus again, his eyes laughing since his mouth couldn't. "Yes, Professor." Harry said. "I've come to care for Severus very much and, as I reminded him earlier this evening, I don't know what would become of me if I were to loose him." Harry said proudly. He was not ashamed of his feelings. Reassurance spread throughout of him though when Severus took his hand.

"It's true, Albus." Severus said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

To their mild delight and surprise, Dumbledore actually smiled lightly. "I must be honest and admit I have yet to see such determination and... passion between two people. Or should I say vampires? Even just from this morning's observation, I can tell that you both very much care for the other. This, I cannot object to. However, as much as I am pained to say it, if you are both to continue at Hogwarts, as I am most willing to allow, I ask that your relationship discontinue. It would not do for it to be discovered that the two of you are involved, considering teacher-student relationships are strictly forbidden for rather obvious reasons." Dumbledore said.

Harry was feeling very aggravated indeed. No, he would not give Severus up for some stupid school rule. They'd managed to keep it secret all year, and there wasn't that must longer until the school year was over. "But Professor, this has been happening since before first term even started... we've kept it very discreet... can't we just continue the way we have been? Merlin, I even spent all day every weekend for weeks at a time brewing..." He paused, horrified. "... brewing potions for practice." Harry had nearly told Dumbledore what sort of potions he'd been brewing. "And no body even noticed."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to discuss it more, in depth. Now is not the time. Are you sure about that potion, Harry?"

Harry whimpered lightly, and knew he couldn't lie. "No... no, I was brewing an animagus potion. But I really can't tell you where I got the book, I'd be breaking a promise if I did!"

Dumbledore was looking impressed. "Really? I must insist that you show me." He said, looking pleased.

"You're... you're not angry?"

"No, Harry. I have no reason to be angry. It is not my responsibility to make you register, or even tell me of your actions. I know you'll take full responsibility for your actions." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded, and was about to transform.

But he couldn't. Almost panicking, Harry turned to Severus. "Severus... I... I can't!"

But Severus didn't look worried. "And no wonder, you've had no sleep meaning you've got no energy to make the transformation."

Harry sighed. "Really?" Severus nodded. "Good... Sorry, Professor. But I really can't. Nor, does it seem, can Severus."

Dumbledore looked to Severus. "I should have guessed you both studied together. You can both show me some other time. For now though, I insist you get some rest. I'll have a chat with Molly and Remus." He stood up. "I will see you both tomorrow. Thankyou for telling me Harry, I do understand how hard it must have been for you. And you too, Severus."

Soon, Dumbledore has left them alone. "Oh... I told the others I'd go and see them... I'd better. Come on." He stood up, and Severus immediately pulled him into a hug. Harry surrendered himself completely. "I'm so afraid that we won't be able to see each other... I reckon it will be worse knowing that you're there, and not being able to see you. How can he do this to us?"

Severus rubbed Harry on the back. "Try not to worry about it now, if I know the old man he will be lenient with us. Hopefully. If worst comes to worst, there isn't that much time left... I'm sure we'll manage..."

"No. I couldn't' manage. I'd leave, if it meant that much. Then, I'd find somewhere to live in Hogsmeade and come and visit you every night..." Harry lent in and kissed Severus.

"I knew you'd say something like that. But come on, didn't you say you had to see these friends of yours?" Severus said, smirking lightly.

Harry nodded, and soon they were entering Harry and Ron's bedroom where they found more curious eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping up off the bed where she'd been seated next to Ginny. She pulled him into a hug, and then pulled back sharply. "Oh... you're so cold! And you look cold too!" She put her hand to his face, and shuddered. "Come on, we need to warm you up."

Hermione went over to Harry's bed, made Ginny and Fred move, then pulled his doona off and wrapped it around him.

"There. I bet you feel better now?" She asked, and then spotted Severus. "Oh, you're still here Professor. If you don't mind me saying so, you look just as cold as Harry." She put a hand to his cheek, causing him to flinch slightly. "Yes, you are too."

Harry, meanwhile, moved over to his bed that was now empty, and sat with his back to the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He lifted his blanket up and patted the space of bed beside him for Severus.

With a wary look, Severus sat beside Harry. He felt extremely weird to be sitting in a room full of students. He couldn't push away the crazy thought that he felt like one too, just by associating with them. Well, he had to reason with himself, he knew he was looking as young as he felt, so why not assume that he could fit in with them?

Harry pulled the blanket back over he and Severus, and grasped his hand under the blankets.

"So it's true then..." Ginny said, her eyes wide.

"I told you, Ginny." Said Hermione. "I don't know why you didn't believe me. Now Harry, is there anything I can get you? You're looking a little peaky."

Harry shook his head, smiling lightly. "No thanks, I'm alright 'Mione."

"Good." She sat down. Ron's bed was now crowded with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. "Well... tell us what happened!"

Harry nodded, and then began retelling what he'd told the Order members. "You're mum wasn't too happy, Ron." He said, frowning slightly. "I had to tell them how... how it happened. She said, in front of everyone mind you, that Meier had not only condemned me but also taken away my innocence. I was so embarrassed."

"Yeah... that'd be our Mum alright." Fred said. Harry couldn't believe how well the twins were taking it.

"She'd never pass up the chance to yell at anyone, even you now Harry." George added. "You know Professor, I never imagined you ever having a relationship with a student, especially not Harry!"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Time's have changed, Mr. Weasley. I suggest you not mention the topic again... unless you want to become like Harry and I. I do after all, have the power to change one person before I surrender to the night forever." He smirked at George.

George was grinning. "If you insist Professor. But I have no desire to suck blood the rest of my life, the Joke shop needs me!"

At this moment, Harry couldn't suppress a large yawn. He opened his eyes to find Ginny, Fred and George all with funny looks on their faces. "What?" Harry asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Fangs..." Fred whispered in awe. "I wonder if they're poisonous...?"

"Yes... we could experiment with Vampire venom..." George said, grinning. "Only..." He frowned. "There is no known antidote."

"Yeah, that's a bummer." Said Fred, also looking disappointed.

Harry had to laugh. "You guys really are something. I mean, I don't even know if our fangs are poisonous? I suppose they must be, considering we have to bite people to change them. Or maybe it's our saliva?" Harry raised an eyebrow, but yawned again, and drooped his head so that it was resting on Severus's shoulder. "I'm so tired... I should be asleep." He said, taking his glasses off and throwing them aside. He didn't need them, anyway.

Severus shifted beside him. "I should go, you need to sleep Harry." He said.

Harry's eyes shot open. "No! Don't go! Please... there's another meeting tomorrow, can't you just stay?"

Severus looked into Harry's un-bespeckled face, and then shot a quick glance around the room. Everyone was looking at them. "I don't know, you heard what Dumbledore said." He said softly, not liking all the eyes on him and Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care what he said, if indeed we do have to do as he says, then shouldn't we make the most of this time?" Harry held his hand tighter, and had to suppress his very strong urge to kiss the half-Vampire.

Severus looked a little uneasy. But, Harry and Severus were thankful for Hermione spoke: "Maybe we should let these two get some sleep." She said, standing up. "It's time for breakfast anyway."

Harry gave her a grateful smile, and soon he and Severus were left alone. Harry got into his bed the right way, and pulled Severus in with him. Due to the small size of the bed, it was impossible to lie without touching the other. But neither minded this, if anything it pleased them.

Harry pulled Severus into a kiss, lazily tasting his mouth with his own. They pulled away, Harry smiling sleepily.

"I really am tired... you don't mind if we just go to sleep?" Harry asked, yawning yet again.

"That suits me fine." Severus said, pulling Harry's body closer to his own. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's chest, and rested his head on his shoulder.

Harry and Severus each fell into warm, pleasant slumber.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. New Passion

**_AN:_** Again thank you to all of those who reviewed, you are the light at the end of my tunnel!

**WARNINGS:** Femme-slash.

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER TEN: New passion

* * *

Molly Weasley wasn't happy.

She knew that the kids condoned Harry's relationship with Snape, but couldn't understand why. Hadn't they all hated him? Weren't they the ones who complained about how unfair and snide he was to them? Yes, they were. Molly just couldn't understand what had changed. So what if he and Harry were now half-vampires, the only thing that that changed was the fact they had lost some of their humanity and gained something... something not so average.

While her children plus Hermione were busy eating breakfast, she snuck up to Harry's room. Carefully and quietly, she inched open the door and stuck her head in. It was just as she feared- they were sleeping in the same bed.

Molly didn't know what to do. Should she storm in there and wrench them apart? Or simply let it happen. Maybe that's what Harry needed, some decent direction in his life... maybe if she were to show him how wrong it was, then maybe he'd reconsider...

Molly was pondering these thoughts when a voice startled her, causing her to jump.

"They look so peaceful, don't they?" Hermione said out loud, after having followed Mrs. Weasley. "They're not hurting anyone."

Molly turned her head sharply to Hermione, averting her eyes from the atrocity before her. "No, I don't think they do."

Hermione looked up at her, her eyes almost pitying. "Why not? Can't you just look a little closer... it's obvious how much they really do care for each other. You can't tell me you've never felt what it's like to have someone love you unconditionally, and how good it must feel."

Mrs. Weasley was silent. Deep down she knew Hermione was right, but she was just too stubborn to admit it out loud. "Of course I know what that feels like. But that's not what their relationship is about. This would never have happened if Harry hadn't of been..."

Hermione interrupted her. "Yes, but maybe that's what they needed. A little push in the right direction, however unusual that push might have been."

"The right direction? You're calling this the right direction? If you haven't already noticed but your friend, Harry, is currently sleeping with a Professor of yours who is also, to top it off, of the same sex!" Molly almost exasperated, shutting the door quietly as not to wake Harry and Snape.

"You know that is completely irrelevant, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said almost contemptuously. "It doesn't matter if they are both males, as long as they love each other. And yes, I think this is the right direction. Never in all the time have I known Harry for him to be so happy, even with the threat of Voldemort looming over him even more than before. I think that is definitely the right direction." Hermione had rolled her eyes when Mrs. Weasley had gasped at her saying _Voldemort_.

"Love? You call that love? You really can be a silly girl sometimes. That..." She thrusted her finger towards the closed door in articulation, indicating Harry and Severus, "... is not love."

"And just how would you know? Have you given Harry a chance to say how he feels? No, I don't think so. Really, if you're going to call me silly I may as well just walk away now. I will not waste my breath on someone so caught up on how they feel about everything and blind to see what good is coming out of a potentially devastating situation. You really have no idea at all." Hermione gave her one more disapproving look, before storming back off to the kitchen.

Molly was bristling in anger. How dare she be spoken to like that? But her conscience was beginning to butt in. She knew that Hermione was right in the sense that she hadn't bothered to really think about how Harry was feeling... but, Molly had to remind herself, she was the closest thing Harry had to a mother and it was a mothers duty to give their opinions on whatever choices her children were making. And since Harry was still at school, whatever he did greatly involved her.

Or so she thought.

Harry didn't want to get out of bed. It felt just too good being held by Severus, each bathed in the exquisite heat of the other. Alone they were mainly cold to the touch, but together they were as warm as the burning ember of a fire. The whole feeling of security was enough for Harry, and it pained him to think that their relationship may be forbidden.

"I really don't want to move, but I'm also really thirsty." Harry mumbled, nestling his face into Severus's neck. He felt his voice box vibrate as he spoke.

"Looks like you'll have to, wont you?"

Harry frowned, looking up at him. "Aren't you going to come with me?"

Severus shook his head lightly, a smirk playing on the edged of his extremely kissable lips. "No, I'd rather stay here in the warmth." He startled slightly as Harry punched him on the arm. "Well that settles it, I'm definitely not coming."

"No! Please... I'll do anything to make you come..." Harry said, smirking and raising his eyebrows up and down almost comically.

"Anything, you say?" Severus said, interested.

Harry nodded. "Yup, anything. All you have to do is name it."

Severus was well and truly smirking now. "In that case..." He took a hold of Harry's hand, and led it down under the blankets to where his cock was hardening.

Harry grinned. "This I can do." He said, before ducking under the blankets and planning on giving Severus more than he was bargaining for.

Severus's eyes widened, as Harry wasted no time. He was literally withering as Harry's mouth enclosed around him, giving him the pleasure that only Harry could give him. Vaguely he noticed Harry's hands move somewhere else, and only realised what he was doing when the blankets were pushed back.

"I couldn't breathe..." Harry said, before resuming his prior actions.

Severus wove his hands into Harry's hair, urging his hips upwards.

It was at this moment that the door handle rounded, and a head popped in the door.

Ginny almost chocked on her own tongue when she eyes saw the going ons of the room. Professor Snape, of whom she had always despised, was sprawled out on the bed with Harry's face between his legs. It was blatantly clear what was happening but she found herself rooted to the spot with utmost shock.

Severus creaked open and eye, and for a moment thought he saw something at the door. Shutting it again, it registered in his brain that he had seen something. Red hair... he'd seen a Weasley!

Moving as quickly as a flash, Severus lent up and pulled the blankets back over Harry and himself. He also managed to remove a confused Harry off his cock, who surfaced looking bedazzled.

"Huh?" He said, before spotting Ginny. "Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. She'd seen him...

"I... I... I'm so… sorry." Ginny stuttered, finally removing her eyes. "M... mum… said I... lunch is ready." Harry was about to speak to her again, but the door was suddenly slammed shut.

"Oops?" Harry said, trying not to laugh as he looked at Severus. "I'm assuming she knew what we were doing?"

"What we were doing? Don't you mean what you were doing?" Severus asked Harry, smiling lightly. His cheeks were also tinged an enticing pink.

"Shut up, you were loving it." Harry said, his hand finding Severus's still hard and wet cock. He stroked it lightly, before ducking back down to give Severus what he'd initially intended.

After Severus had climaxed, Harry resurfaced looking pleased.

"Will you come with me to get a drink now? And I suppose we should have some lunch too, oh and try to talk to Ginny." Harry said, laying back down beside Severus and resign his head on his shoulder.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You're still thirsty after that?" He said, causing Harry to laugh.

"Shit... I didn't know you had it in you to be so funny!" He was silenced though as Severus pulled him into a kiss.

Harry, feeling unfulfilled, kissed Severus back enthusiastically. He was as hard as a rock, and couldn't help himself as the contact of Severus's body against him gave him pleasurable friction. Harry groaned, needing release.

"What are you groaning about?" Severus asked him, as they broke their kiss. Harry's expression was pained.

Harry rolled his eyes. He kissed Severus and grabbed his hand, pulling it down to his crutch. "That." He said simply. He sighed in relief as Severus's hand stroked him through his clothes, and hummed in pleasure as the half-vampire undid his pants and made contact with his skin.

Severus increased his stoking pace, and brought Harry to orgasm. He had to smile lightly to himself at the look of sheer relief on Harry's handsome face. He really had grown fond of him.

Finally, they managed to pull themselves out of bed and Harry cast a quick cleaning spell on himself. After another hasty kiss, they exited the room and headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

Everyone was still at the table, and Mrs. Weasley was busying herself making something that looked like apple pie. Ginny looked up at them then turned away, her cheeks turning red.

Harry sat down at the table, and everyone else noticed them.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Remus asked, pleasantly. Harry had opted to sit next to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, Severus and I feel much better." As Harry said this, he sent a quick glance to Ginny. "Ginny..." Harry began, looking at her. "I just want to apologise for what you saw before..."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh no, no... that's okay." She said, in a strained voice that was much higher than usual.

"What's this?" Mrs. Weasley's voice entered. "Ginny dear, what is Harry talking about?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it. "It's nothing Mum, I just um... walked in on Harry and..."

"She walked in as I was getting undressed." Harry said, quickly. Ginny looked at him with what looked like relief.

"Undressed?" Mrs. Weasley cocked her eyebrow. "But you're still wearing the same clothes..." She said, narrowing her eyes.

Harry smirked. "Mrs. Weasley, surely you don't expect me to wear the same underwear everyday?" Harry vaguely noticed Severus trying to contain a smirk.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little taken aback, raised her eyebrows and thankfully kept her mouth shut. But then, almost hawklike, she flashed her gaze upon Severus. "And where were you?"

Severus gave her an almost insolent glare. Harry noticed Ron gulp. "If you must know Molly, I was in the bathroom. I may be part Vampire but that does not relieve Harry and I of certain duties."

If Harry could have, he would have erupted into fits of laughter. But had to hide his face behind his hands. Harry managed to notice Remus looked rather awkward and was staring at the table, obviously not wanting to get in anyone's way. Fred and George had excused themselves, and it was Harry's bet they'd gone somewhere to do just what Harry was trying to hide.

This was the final straw for the hot-headed Weasley woman. Snorting, she stormed out of the door.

As if on cue, everyone in the room including Remus and excluding Severus burst out into laughter. Harry was leaning on Severus's shoulder, and just had to kiss him.

"That was great..." He said, kissing Severus between giggles. Harry didn't care who saw him.

"I don't see what gives her the right to interrogate the entire room. It's Weasley's fault if she saw something she shouldn't have. Besides, what does it matter if I'm in the same room as you getting dressed, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron made wrenching noises, leaning over the back of his chair. "Yuk... really, its enough you two are doing that in here... " He frowned, but not really offended. Ron had come to accept their relationship, he knew how much it meant to Harry and it was true he could see the difference in his friend- Harry had never smiled so much.

"Shut up Ron, as I've said before- you love it." Harry grinned at him.

"Ron, your Mum really is going over the top. But Harry, it's only because she cares about you, it's not her fault she's finding it hard to cope with. It was only this morning that she found out, you must remember." Hermione said, respectably.

"Yes, Hermione is right." Remus spoke. "It would be rather hard for her, Harry. You must remember that to her it would feel like she was loosing one of her own. I'm sure she'll come around." He smiled lightly, slightly averting his eyes to Severus for a moment. That was something he had not expected when Harry had told him he was with someone. But not only that, Harry had lied to him. But Remus wasn't all that alarmed, it wasn't like it was something truly horrid, and he supposed that Harry was just scared. Nevertheless, Remus decided he might have a chat with Harry later.

Harry shrugged. "I know, but really... she's treating me like I'm twelve again. It's not like I can't make decisions for myself, and I really don't believe I've made any wrong ones so far." Harry said, turning to look at Severus with a warm smile on his face. "And personally, I think it's none of her business who sees me undress..." He smirked. "And Ginny, I really am sorry." He added.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I'll only be scarred for life." She added, a smile emerging on her face. Harry was relieved to find that she really wasn't bothered.

Meanwhile, Remus raised an eyebrow. He just had to ask the question. "Just what did you see, Ginny?" He asked, eyeing Harry and Severus.

Ginny's face went red again.

Harry chuckled. "Lets just say, Remus, that..." Harry thought for a moment. "... shit, I can't even think of a nice way to put it. Use your imagination, but not to the full extent. Oh, and if you do figure it out, as I'm sure you will, please don't tell Mrs. Weasley." He said in a whisper, leaning in closer so that others around that table would struggle to hear.

Remus just looked at him a little surprised.

The table was silent for a moment. "Please don't tell me all the foods eaten?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Sorry mate, we didn't know if you were getting out of bed or not."

Harry frowned. "Damn, if I do ever become a complete Vampire it will be because of the lack of so called real food." He grumbled, standing up. "Lets just hope I can find something edible before I'm forced to take someone's blood." Harry looked back around at everyone to see that they were all looking remotely worried. Grinning, Harry spoke: "You don't think I'm serious!" He exclaimed, amused. "Damn, everyone needs to lighten up around here!" Shaking his head, Harry raided the cupboard.

After a few minutes, he'd pulled out some ingredients to make sandwiches.

"Don't think I'm making any for you, Severus. If you're hungry you're going to have to make your own." Harry called from the midst of his food making.

But Severus was glad for the interruption, the table was quiet and he was feeling quite awkward. He walked over to Harry and was happy to help make sandwiches.

"I didn't mean it, I will make some for you." Harry said fondly.

"No, I can take care of myself." Severus said, taking the butter knife out of Harry's hand. He paused though, to run his fingertips of the back of Harry's hand.

Harry shut his eyes and shuddered. "Hmm... I love it when you do that..." He raised his other hand and skimmed his own fingertips along Severus's neck. Unbeknown to both of them, everyone at the table was watching very interestedly.

"Do they always act like this?" Remus asked Hermione quietly.

She nodded. "Yeah, and it always gets worse."

"Worse?"

"Well, I guess that depends on what you consider to be worse. Ron here would find it utterly disgusting, but I must admit I find it rather sweet. I'm glad that they've found each other, despite the strange circumstances." Hermione said, just as Harry was running his hand up Severus's cheek.

Harry was oblivious to everyone else in the room. He just didn't care. Dropping everything, he pulled Severus in for a heated kiss, their tongues beginning an immediate battle. The gap between their bodies closed, and Harry and Severus didn't cease their kiss until they heard cat calls being hooted at them. Breaking away from each other, Harry turned to see it was Fred and George making all the noise.

"Geeze Harry, we're gone for five minutes and what do we come back to find?" Fred said, grinning.

"Turning this place into a brothel they are." George said causing Harry to smirk.

"I'll back that." Ginny said.

Fred and George gave her approving looks. "Said just like a loyal Weasley. Now Ronnie could do to be more like Ginny here, couldn't he?"

Ron just rolled his eyes at them. He knew they'd never change, not that he really wanted them to. "Shut up, I'm just glad I don't have any reason to say I back it. Unlike Ginny..."

Fred and George were looking at Ginny. "What's this? Oh... Don't tell me, you walked in on them?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ahh!" Fred cried, grabbing on to George. "No! Please, don't tell me you saw them doing the...?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, thankfully I didn't see that. Although I did see something almost as horrid." Ginny felt like asking Snape, in front of everyone, if he'd had a good time. But didn't, because she knew that the man could possibly prove to be lethal when provoked.

"Merlin, do you guys just want me to tell you what we were doing?" Harry said, huffing and turning back to his sandwiches.

"Yeah, that could be helpful mate." Fred said, grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Trust me Fred, you don't want to know." He paused. "Or do you...?" Harry said, a smile emerging on his face. That was something he'd never even considered.

"Now don't you go thinking things that may not even be true, Harry. It wouldn't do to make false accusations." Fred had an eyebrow raised, looking at George for a slight moment.

Could it be possible? Harry wasn't sure, and didn't know whether or not to push it in a room full of people. "Alright, you'll be hearing nothing from me." He said, finally finishing his sandwich and taking a big bite. "Ack, it really is like chewing carpet." Harry felt like spitting it out, but persevered.

After getting water to wash the _carpet_ down, he and Severus sat back down at the table and actually made quite short work of their food.

"Food really is the worst part of the day." Harry grumbled. "If only we had some whisky..." He smiled lightly.

"Whisky?" Remus said, looking at Harry amusedly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's the only thing that tastes any good! Oh, but we better not give any to Hermione, she goes a little silly." Harry grinned at her.

Hermione blushed. "I do not. You're the one who goes silly."

Harry just laughed. "Sure 'Mione, sure." But Harry jumped out of his seat. "I know Sirius used to like a drink, maybe there's something of his left here..." There was a sad notion in his voice, but Harry had finally come to terms with his grief. He rummaged through the cupboard again, and was amazed to find there actually was heaps of things in there, and even some that looked like they'd been there as long as the house.

After around ten minutes of pulling stuff out, Harry was beginning to give up hope. That was until he spotted a dusty bottle right at the back. "_BINGO_!" He cried, pulling it out and using a tea towel to dust it off. It was whisky, and Harry was ecstatic. He pulled off the top and smelt it, before tasting it. "Oh... it burns nicely." He said, shuddering.

"Harry, do you really think you should be drinking that at two O'clock in the afternoon?" Said Remus, smirking lightly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Would you like a glass? Come on Remy, I know you want some..." Harry waved the bottle in front of the Lycanthrope's eyes.

Almost reluctantly, Remus nodded.

"Great!" Harry cried, then counted the number of people in the room. "Right, so there's eight of us." He pulled out his wand and conjured up the right amount of glasses, then poured some of the brown liquid into them. Harry handed them around.

"Thanks mate." Fred and George both said, grinning.

But Hermione was looking at her glass like it contained some sort of slimy creature.

"What if Mum comes back, Harry?" Said Ron, frowning. "She wont like it that we're drinking, and I really don't think she'd like it if Ginny was drinking."

Harry shrugged. "No offence Ron, but I really don't care if she likes it or not. I say we just put these under a charm to make them look like harmless goblets of pumpkin juice."

"I can help out there." Severus said, giving Harry a half smile. He knew it would please him if he showed some interest and enthusiasm. He pulled out his wand and in a matter of seconds if was as if they were all sitting back and enjoying a harmless juice- or so it seemed.

Harry grinned like a maniac, and kissed Severus quickly on the lips. "Thanks, that was great." He said while picking up his goblet that looked like it was filled with juice but upon tasting it knew right away it was not.

Ginny was also looking pleased, sipping the drink like she was well used to it.

Harry sat back in his hard chair, trying to get comfortable. "These chairs really are a pain in the arse, literally." He grumbled. "I say we go up into the drawing room, at least there's couches in there."

Everyone agreed, and soon they were all up there. Remus found the old turn table and put on some funny old music that he seemed to have a passion for. Nobody minded.

Harry sat snugly next to Severus, and could help but be delighted when Remus had to sit next to him because of the lack of space.

"It's okay Remus, I don't bite." He grinned, feeling the warm liquid inside of himself. He had his hand linked with Severus's.

"I know Harry." Remus said, smiling lightly and eyeing their hand contact. Harry couldn't help but wonder what Remus was thinking.

Idle chat progressed, and soon the bottle was empty. "Well that was good." Harry said, not really affected by the alcohol. His attention was turned to where Hermione and Ginny were giggling about something. "Oh no, maybe I will be in trouble... " He muttered, trying to contain a smile.

"Yes, looks like we've gotten Granger drunk again." Severus said, not really intending for anyone else to hear. But Remus did.

"Again? Severus, you really have changed." He said with raised eyebrows.

Severus looked at Remus. "I suppose. Although some things will never change." Both he and Remus lost their looks of amusement.

"Hey!" Harry said, noticing them. "Please, I don't want you two to fight..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"You didn't!" Hermione almost shrieked, her eyes wide as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yup, I did... I actually saw Snape's cock!" Ginny erupted into another fit of laughter, and she and Hermione fell in a heap on the floor. They were oblivious to the funny looks they were getting.

"Was it... was it big?" Hermione snorted.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah! It wouldn't fit all the way in Harry's mouth."

Hermione's jaw fell open in shock. "You saw them doing... doing that!"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione was grinning crazily. "Damn, I wish I had have seen it. All I've seen is them kissing." She frowned.

But Ginny seemed to be thinking. "Hey... I know, lets start a little game, just between you and me..."

Hermione was instantly interested. "Yeah? What sort of game?"

"Well, more like a competition. You interested?"

"Yes, definitely. Quick, tell me!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it with excitement.

"Alright. Let's test our spying abilities and see who can see the most of their... interaction." She was looking positively evil.

"But that's invasion of privacy... I know I wouldn't like it if..." But Ginny cut her off.

"No, you misunderstand. We're not permitted to go looking for it... only to try and notice it. Lets just see who sees the most."

They were about to continue talking, when Remus walked up to them.

"What are you two whispering about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He was amused at their drunkenness, but also worried. He knew Molly would be furious.

Both girls shrugged. "Nothing."

Remus looked at them for a few more moments. "Alright, but I think it might be an idea for the two of you to go and maybe take a nap." He lent closer to Ginny. "You know what your mother's like."

This caused Ginny to giggle more. "Yeah, I know. Alright, but only if 'Mione has to come too."

"Yeah, I'm coming. I don't think I want to face Mrs. Weasley after what I said to her." Hermione said.

"What you said to her?" Ginny queried.

"Oh... I'll tell you later. Thanks Remus, we'll talk to you later." Both girls smiled at him, said goodbye to everyone else, and then made their way back up to their room, their arms linked.

Each lay down on their bed. "What did you say to Mum?"

"Oh, not much. Just that I thought she was being unreasonable about Harry and Snape." Hermione shrugged. "Budge over, I'm coming over there. I don't fancy long distance talking." She got up, and got under the blankets with Ginny.

"Really? How'd she take it?" Ginny asked, laying on her side and looking at Hermione.

"Not too well, she called me a silly girl." They both sniggered. "But I'm not interested in talking about that." She grinned.

"Yeah... " Ginny agreed, her eyes alight. "I can't believe it, but I think they look really good together. Harry and Snape I mean."

"Yes, I completely agree. I remember when I first saw them kiss, I just couldn't take my eyes off them! It was like my eyes were stuck in that position, it really is nice to see two men kissing." They laughed.

"I know- it's sort of exciting. But Merlin, you should have seen them... they were both so into it. Snape doesn't have a bad body on him either, not too bad at all. Never in my life did I ever think of myself ever saying that though!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'd like to say I know what you mean, but I can only comment on Harry. I've seen him almost naked, and he's quite the looker. All the good looking ones are always gay." She sighed. "Oh well."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't bother me." She said, smirking. She knew Hermione would figure out what she meant.

Hermione did. "Ginny!" She exclaimed. "Really? How come you never told me sooner?"

"I don't know really, I haven't told anyone else. Fred and George sort of have an idea, from something I said, but we all get along well enough for me to trust them. I don't even really know why I just told you, only that I guess I want to talk about it. You don't mind talking about it, do you?" Ginny asked, suddenly a little frightened. Her and Hermione had become quite close over the past couple of years, but they'd never discussed anything like this before.

"No, I don't mind. It's unexpected though, no offence but you always had boyfriends!" Hermione teased.

"Yeah I did, but that didn't change what I am. I think I only did that to try and maybe make people think I did really like boys, and because I don't think I was ready myself to accept it. But I am now, and I think I might even consider telling the others. What do you think?"

"That's up to you, but I think after what Harry and Snape have revealed it will go probably almost unnoticed!" Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, probably. Have you ever thought about it?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't know really..." She shrugged. "I've never really been all that enthralled by boys, but I can't say I've ever found myself really attracted to another girl either. Damn, I really do sound like a prude, don't I?"

Ginny laughed. "Not really... although..." She teased.

"Oh shut up, just because I haven't kissed every guy in my year level." Hermione came back.

"That was harsh! But Hermione, don't forget most of my boyfriends have been older... Oh, and I snogged a Seventh year Ravenclaw girl last year."

"You did!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, it was then and there I knew how I really felt. She was just so good... much better than any of the guys I've kissed." Ginny smirked. "What about you? There were so many rumours going around about you and Harry you know. Yuk, and even involving you and Ron." Ginny frowned.

Hermione laughed. "And none of them were true. What do you mean, what about me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You know, what about your love life?" Ginny said, her grin reappearing.

Hermione looked disinterested. "There's not much to tell, really. I've never had a real boyfriend, although Viktor and I got pretty close and when I saw him we kissed a few times. But that's about it really."

Ginny looked shocked. "That's about it? Hermione, you really need to get out more!"

Hermione crunched up her nose. "Yeah... I suppose. I don't know. I mean it's not all that great, is it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course it is! Hermione, have you even been properly kissed before?"

Frowning, Hermione thought. "No, not really I guess."

"And you're not worried?"

"No, I don't think so. Should I be?" Hermione asked. She was great with schoolwork and books, but she hadn't spared much thought for this sort of thing.

"Well you are missing out on a lot." Ginny said, momentarily closing her eyes. Then reopened them. "If you want, I can show you." She said, more quietly.

Hermione felt her eyes widen. "Show me?"

"Yes... Do you want me to? I don't mind, really." She smirked lightly.

Hermione thought for a moment. She looked up to see Ginny looking intently into her own eyes and knew without words that it was going to happen anyway. Hermione gave a slight nod of her head.

Ginny, smiling, lent forward towards Hermione keeping their eye contact, before gently placing her lips on hers. She noticed Hermione's eyes close, and so closed her own. Gently applying more pressure, Ginny moved closer to Hermione and tempted her soft, feminine lips with her tongue.

Hermione breathed in nervously, and opened her mouth just enough to allow Ginny's tongue entrance. Apprehensively Hermione kissed back, beginning to relax after a few moments. She'd kissed Viktor like this but it just didn't feel the same. Ginny was more... tender. It felt nice. Causing her to smile slightly into the kiss, Hermione found a little courage and kissed back with more pressure, beginning to enjoy herself.

If Ginny could have, she would have smirked. Hermione wasn't a bad kisser, like she's actually expected- due to her inexperience. In fact, Hermione was quite good, once she'd found her courage that is. Carefully, Ginny put her arm around Hermione, and weaved her hand into Hermione's long brown curly hair. It was, Ginny found, actually really soft to touch. Ginny couldn't suppress a shudder when she felt Hermione put her own arm around her waist.

Hermione couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing Ginny. But soon it became just a little too much and, with great reluctance Hermione pulled away in need of air. Hermione opened her eyes expecting to see Ginny smirking at her or something, but she wasn't. Ginny was simply looking at her with a smile on her face, seemingly happy.

"Did I show you well?" Ginny asked, her smile increasing in size.

"Yeah, I think you did Ginny." Hermione said, and realised her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe it when she realised she wanted to kiss Ginny again.

Ginny and Hermione kept their eyes locked on the others, and only moments later both found themselves plunging forwards to engage in another kiss.

This kiss was much different, however. This time Ginny wasted no time being cautious, and audaciously wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled their bodies together.

Hermione breathed in sharply when she felt Ginny against her, and momentarily wondered if it was the alcohol that was causing her actions. Somehow though, in the depth of her thoughts, Hermione knew it wasn't. Her thoughts became mere memories as she felt Ginny pushing her onto her back. Complying, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny who was now leaning above her.

But, wanting to make sure she wasn't making Hermione feel uncomfortable, she pulled gently out of their second kiss. "Is this okay?" She asked, silently hoping it was.

Hermione knew right away what her answer would be. "Yes." She said, smiling up at Ginny.

Ginny smiled back. "That's good, I just wanted to make sure. You look really cute with rosy cheeks, by the way." Ginny grinned at her.

Hermione laughed. "Shut up." She said, and actually pulled Ginny down to kiss her.

Grinning into the kiss, Ginny carefully situated herself atop of Hermione and gently lay down on top of her, straddling her thighs. She shuddered when their chests touched.

Hermione couldn't get enough of the feel of Ginny against her, and found her self almost desperately wanting to touch her skin. With her arms wrapped around her, Hermione sneakily slipped a hand up the back of Ginny's clothes to feel the smooth, hot skin of her back. Hermione brought her other hand up to the same place, simultaneously pulling up her jumper and T-shirt. Hermione, focusing only on kissing Ginny and where her hands were, startled slightly when she felt hands on her own skin.

Ginny, loving the feel of Hermione's hands on her back daringly followed Hermione's lead and inched her top up and moved her hand in to touch the nicely toned stomach. Feeling Hermione quiver at the contact, Ginny allowed her hand up further, feeling her heart beat increase as she was getting closer and closer to Hermione's breasts. Almost teasingly, Ginny reached her destination and gently skimmed her fingers over Hermione's lacy bra before moving them in a circular motion.

Hermione gasped at the contact, and pulled away from the kiss.

Ginny panicked, and pulled her hand from under Hermione's clothes. "I'm sorry..." She said, looking worried.

Hermione looked up at her like she'd gone mad. "Sorry? Oh no, I wasn't complaining. I just wasn't expecting it to feel so good, that's all."

Ginny grinned at her and they resumed their experimental kissing and touching.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. The Plan of Action

**_AN:_** Arg, the stupid editor wouldn't let me put in the little line thingies, so thats annoyed me! Not too badly, though! Just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, yay! And as for the femme-slash, that was the first time I'd written it and only did just to give it a go! Sorry to those of you who don't like it!

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN: The plan of action**_

****

Harry couldn't believe how drunk Hermione and Ginny appeared to be, but he wasn't all that concerned. They were having a good time, and that's all that mattered. Well that's all that mattered to him.

"Maybe you should have escorted them, Remus." Harry said, grinning at him.

Remus smiled. "I don't think they were that gone, Harry. But you on the other hand..." He smirked.

"Hey! Two glasses of straight whisky doesn't affect me that badly!" Harry protested playfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds to me like a challenge..." Harry's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"No, that was not a challenge Harry." Remus said, shaking his head but clearly amused. "Not that you'd stand a chance, mind you. I think I've had more experience remember."

Harry shrugged. "Oh well. But I say we test it one day."

Remus had a half smile. "Maybe."

Harry relaxed back, feeling mildly sleepy as he does during the middle of the day and now also from the alcohol, smiled gratefully as Severus put his arm around him. Harry rested his head on Severus's shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"Are you going to come here for Christmas, Severus?" Harry asked, hopeful.

Severus thought for a moment. "No, I don't think I will."

Harry pouted. "Aww... why not? Everybody knows now, so that won't matter. Please?"

Severus studied Harry's face, and knew what he wanted to do. But also didn't want to give in so easily. "I know, but that's not the point. I don't belong here."

Harry looked angry. "Why would you say a thing like that? You've got every right to be here because I asked you to. I haven't told you this, but Sirius left this house to me in his will. So, if it's anyone's authority it's mine. I want you here for Christmas, and I'm inviting you here." Harry said very seriously, attracting the attention of Remus, Ron, Fred and George.

"That's not what I meant." Severus said- knowing Harry was right, but not wanting to say why he was so reluctant in front of everyone else.

"Then what do you mean?" Harry asked, almost pleadingly.

Lowering his voice and leaning in close to Harry's ear, he tried his hardest to converse in Parseltongue. "Not here, come somewhere else and I'll tell you."

Harry nodded, not even realising Severus had spoken in parseltongue, and stood up. "We'll be back in a bit." He said, but then noticed the funny looks on Remus, George and Fred's faces. "What?"

"I never knew you could speak Parseltongue, Severus." Remus said, looking both curious and impressed.

"That is a recent acquirement of mine." He said, a little surprised he'd been heard, before he and Harry left the room.

Walking hand in hand, they made their way around the corner and stood just outside Harry and Ron's bedroom door.

"What's wrong, Severus?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around him.

"Harry, you know as well as I that I really don't belong here."

"But I've already told you I..." Severus cut him off.

"No, I know you said you invited be but lets face it, I've never been anything more than remotely civil with everyone in this house. And with the tension in the air at the moment, I really don't think it's a good idea. There will be other Christmas's, remember." He said, kissing Harry softly.

Harry sighed. He knew Severus was right. "But you and Remus are getting along, and I know you can't deny he's actually really nice, despite his past. I know that's not for me to decide, but I think he really is trying. The only person who seems to have a problem is Molly Weasley, and I really don't think she has much authority. Please, don't let her hinder your decision."

Severus took a deep breath. There was another option. "How about if we settle for a compromise?"

This got Harry's attention. "What sort of compromise?"

"Alright, you spend Christmas morning here, without me and then, around lunch time when they're all eating, I'll come and get you and bring you to my home to spend the remainder of the day. I'll understand if you want to stay and be with your friends though." Severus said, hoping that Harry would come with him.

For a few moments, Harry's expression was neutral. But then it changed and suddenly he launched himself at Severus. "That's a great compromise! Yes, of course I'll accept it! Only..." He paused, grinning like a maniac. "I'm going to miss you when I wake up."

Severus actually laughed, feeling happier that he could ever remember feeling. The rich sound of his voice made Harry's skin tingle. "Not as much as I'll miss you." He said quietly and seriously.

Harry swallowed, cursing himself for his softness, trying to remove the lump of pure emotion in his throat. He smiled, his eyes watering up a little, and Severus lent in and kissed him. Harry could barely comprehend what he was feeling, only that it felt as though he could never be unhappy again. His whole body was tingling with the pleasure of knowing just how much Severus really did care for him, and after their kiss wrapped himself around Severus's body. "I never want to move..." Harry said lightly, his cheek against Severus's and taking a deep breath of his masculine scent.

"Nor do I." They stood like that, until Harry heard a funny noise.

"Severus... did you just hear that?" He asked, pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He appeared to be listening for it again.

"There it is again... it almost sounds like..." Harry grinned suddenly, his eyes moving towards Hermione and Ginny's door. "No... you don't think they're...?"

Severus was smirking. "We could always make sure. Weasley could consider it pay back, if she must."

Harry jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh wow, I never ever in all my dreams pictured either of them to be... um..." Harry didn't finish his sentence before breaking his embrace with Severus and moving closer to the door. He put his ear to it and discovered the noises were definitely coming from in there. "Oh, but what if we see something we're not supposed to? I don't know if I could handle seeing either of them naked." Harry said, not meaning that he thought the girls to be unattractive, he thought they were both beautiful for girls actually, but because they were his friends.

Severus shrugged. "Weasley saw me literally naked and she survived."

Harry laughed softly. "Of course she survived, you're gorgeous!" Harry took Severus's hand in his when he saw the look of embarrassment on his face- Harry had come to realise Severus didn't react well to compliments. "Come on... lets do it."

Severus raised his free hand to the door handle, and silently turned it. Harry kept his eyes on those of the serpent handle, until Severus pushed the door forward gently. Ginning with excitement and trying not to laugh, Harry moved his face, along with Severus's, to the gap in the door.

Both their eyes widened with what they saw.

Suddenly, Harry pulled Severus back and they shut the door.

"Alright, we so should not have seen that." Harry said, his cheeks red.

"Agreed." Severus said, his eyes larger than usual.

They stood in silence, but then Harry noticed something. "It's a bit quiet, isn't it?" He asked Severus, looking at him, both with their backs pressed against the door.

Severus furrowed his brows. "Yes... you're right." They stood for a few moments, before stumbling as the door was opened. Shocked, Harry and Severus turned to find equally shocked Hermione and Ginny.

"Err... Hi." Harry said, his expression one clearly stating he knew something he shouldn't.

Ginny face turned red with anger. "Don't tell me..." She fumed. "No, you can't have. Harry... I know you wouldn't..." She looked to Severus, then back to Harry. "Harry, were you just spying on Hermione and myself?"

Harry gulped. "No, not spying." He said, his voice higher than it should be. "Just curious to see where the two of you were."

Hermione rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Harry, you could at least tell us the truth. You saw what we were doing, didn't you?" She asked in a tired tone.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... yeah we did. Sorry 'Mione! We really weren't expecting that..." Harry smirked, and was glad to see the hint of a grin on Hermione's face.

"Yeah, I guess it's not you're fault." Hermione said, her tone returning to normal.

"Not their fault? Are you serious 'Mione? They're the ones who didn't knock! We are entitled to privacy in our own room!" Ginny was clearly still angry.

"If you're worried about us telling anyone that you're both... um... we wont tell anyone, and we really didn't see that much." Harry said, hoping to calm the angry redhead.

"You wont tell anyone? You think that's a good enough apology Harry?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.

"I would say this could very well work out to be a form of pay back, if you must. You see, Miss Weasley, weren't you the one walking into rooms without knocking only mere hours ago? You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite would you?" Severus said, and everyone knew he was right.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, I suppose not. But really, you could have at least knocked."

"So could've you." Harry said, smirking at her.

"Oh shut up Harry." Ginny said, a small smile on her face. "Get in here both of you, we need to have a little chat." Ginny and Hermione ushered them into their room, where Harry and Severus sat on Hermione's bed and Hermione sat on Ginny's bed with Ginny.

"So..." Began Harry, in a teasing tone.

"Before you say anything Harry," Ginny began. "We want you to know this is the first time we've done this."

Harry nodded. "Okay, not that it's any of my business anyway." He and Severus took each other's hands again. "Just please don't tell me you're both Vampires or Werewolves or... or banshees or anything."

Hermione actually laughed. "Harry, you really can be silly sometimes. No, we're nothing of the sort."

"What about the other sort?" Harry insisted.

Both Ginny and Hermione frowned, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, once again it's none of my business. I think Severus and I better go, we promise not to tell any one." Harry said considerately.

"And also not to speak of what we saw." Severus added, although noting the embarrassed looks on both girls' faces remained.

"Thanks." Hermione and Ginny both said, appreciation evident in their voices.

"I knew you'd understand Harry." Hermione said, giving Harry a quick hug.

Severus and Harry left the room, and entered Harry and Ron's. Sitting down on Harry's bed, they both sighed.

"Wow... I never expected that you know." Harry said, lying back in Severus's arms.

"Some things are quite surprising, are they not?" He asked, smirking.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah that's hell true." He shivered as Severus kissed him on the neck.

Harry was just glad that both surprises so far had been good ones.

Hermione was a little confused. She'd never really considered that she wasn't quite normal. Not quite normal in the sense that she wasn't all that enthralled by men. But now that she had been with Ginny, Hermione realised that there was no alternative for her. After really looking at Ginny, and having a good think, Hermione knew that she could make their relationship a very regular occurrence. But would Ginny want the same thing with her?

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ginny asked carefully after Harry and Snape had left their room. She put her hand lightly on Hermione's shoulder. She couldn't read Hermione's expression.

Slowly, Hermione nodded. "Yes, yes I think I am actually." She faced Ginny, a smile on her face. "Thanks, I think you've really cleared up a lot."

Ginny sighed in relief. She had almost been expecting an angry outburst. "Not a problem, it's not like I didn't like it either you know." She smirked.

"Really?" Hermione asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, I did." Ginny smiled and, slowly, lent forward to briefly press her lips to Hermione's. Ginny had yet to have what she could consider a girlfriend, and really wouldn't mind trying it. "I could get used to this, you know." She whispered.

"So could I." Hermione agreed, leaning in to kiss Ginny again. This time they deepened it, their tongues finding the others and moving in slow caresses.

They pulled away, looking deeply into the others eyes. "Do you think we should? Get used to this I mean?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I think we should." She said, a smile emerging on her face. "Are we going to tell anyone yet? Or just Harry and Snape?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know, depends whether or not we want to. I can just imagine what Mum's going to say; now her chances of grandkids are going to have to come from Bill, Charlie, Percy or Ron. Although, as you know, Percy's such a prat that I doubt any sane woman would have him."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying Fred and George are... are gay?" She asked, hating to say that word.

"Well, they haven't admitted it, but I think it's pretty clear their intentions lay in the joke shop and themselves. You know..." She giggled. "I really would not be surprised if they were into each other."

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Ew... how can you think that's funny?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't really, I just think it's quite pathetic. They're just so stuck on each other these days, you can't get them apart."

"I've noticed that actually. I think they're just happy the way they are." Hermione relaxed into Ginny's offered arms.

"I'm happy just the way I am right now too." Ginny said, grinning.

Hermione laughed. "Me too." Their lips met feverously, hands not bothering to be shy. Hermione sighed when Ginny's lips caressed her neck tenderly, and then ventured back up to take her lips.

"You know, I don't think I want to keep this a secret. I want to be able to kiss you where ever we are, and not worry about who's going to see us. I mean, even if its just between Harry, Snape, Fred, George, Ron and Remus because they don't care when Harry and Snape kiss and stuff, so I doubt they'd worry about us." Ginny said, her arms still around Hermione.

"I have no problem with them knowing. Only... what's Ron going to say? I mean both of his best friends have turned towards the same sex, one being with a teacher and the other with his sister. Ron hasn't always been known to react well under a bit of pressure." Hermione said, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"True, but it's not up to him who we choose to be with is it? If I like you and you like me, then I say it's none of his business. He'll accept it, even if it takes him a few hours or days or whatever." Ginny said, kissing Hermione.

"Let's tell him now, I say, away from everyone else. Before I loose my nerve." Hermione said nervously.

"Okay, I'll agree to that. Lets go and get him."

Hermione and Ginny went back to the Drawing room, where they noticed Harry and Severus were still absent from, and summoned Ron back up to their room.

"Why did you want me to come up here?" He asked, sitting on Hermione's empty bed.

Hermione and Ginny looked nervously at each other. "There... there's something we have to tell you, Ron." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"There is?" Ron asked, his voice smaller than usual. He was clearly thinking it was something horrid.

"Yes." Said Ginny defiantly. "We thought we should tell you first." She winked at Hermione. "It has to do with Hermione and I. With our relationship." She said, hoping Ron would understand what she meant.

"Your relationship?" Ron asked stupidly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, our relationship." She shuffled closer to Ginny and took her hand. Only then did it seem to dawn on Ron exactly what they meant.

"You're... you two are...?" He stuttered, his eyes wide and jumping from their joint hands to each of their faces.

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"When?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Only since today, actually." Said Ginny. "But we're quite happy to continue with things. That's why we're telling you. And we are going to tell everyone else, aside from Mum that is."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, don't tell Mum." He shuddered. "I don't think she's very stable at the moment." He looked up, still obviously shocked, but not looking like he was going to act like a crazed lunatic.

"So you're not angry, then?" Hermione asked, hopeful.

Ron sighed. "I've learnt that not everything goes your way, Hermione. I really have no right to be angry with this, because I know you'll hopefully treat each other right. But if you don't Hermione... or you Ginny, then you're going to have me to answer to!" He said, smiling.

Hermione and Ginny both sprung up and enveloped Ron in hugs. "Thanks Ron, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to say that..." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. Ron blushed.

"I don't think I could be bothered being angry, because I know the two of you are going to do what ever you plan to do whether or not I give my condolence. Besides, I've gotten used to Harry and Snape and if I can tolerate them I can tolerate this and basically anything I reckon." He laughed lightly, the girls letting him go.

"That's true and I think it's one of the few decent things you've ever said, Ron." Ginny said, smiling as she did so.

"Oh shut up, I could always just threaten to tell Mum." Ron warned, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"You wouldn't." Ginny said simply.

Ron sighed. "I know, but you never know."

Ginny hugged Hermione. "I say we go and tell the others while we're on a role." She kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Alright." The took each others' hand and, followed by Ron, made their way back down to the Drawing room. This time when they entered, Harry and Snape were back.

Harry lent over to whisper in Severus's ear. "I think they're about to tell everyone. Do we act surprised?"

"You can, although I doubt I would even if I didn't know." He kissed Harry's ear.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

Hermione and Ginny caught the whole rooms attention, mainly Remus, Fred and George's since they were the last ones to know.

"What's this little sis?" Fred asked, surveying their clasped hands.

Ginny grinned at him. "What does it look like?" Her and Hermione sat down on the last available chair- it was a recliner designed for only one person, but they squished on together.

"No... the two of you? Really?" George asked, obviously surprised.

They nodded.

"Watch out for her temper Hermione, she really is a shocker." Fred said, shuddering as if remembering encountering her wrath.

"Oh I'm not that bad." Ginny defended herself, brushing aside the claim.

"I bet you are." Hermione said, smirking at Ginny.

"Maybe, but you'll be the one to find out for sure, wont you?" She smirked back, hastily kissing Hermione on the lips in their first public display. They pulled away her hear Harry cheering.

"Woo hoo!" Harry cried, jumping up in his seat. "Encore!" He cried.

"I didn't think you fancied girls, Harry." Fred smirked at him, winking.

Harry shrugged. "In some ways I don't, but I think they look good together. Even I can't deny they're hot." He laughed as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that Harry." Ginny said, smiling at him.

"Any time Ginny, any time." He settled back down in his chair. "Only..." He said, lowering his voice. "I think you better watch out for your Mum... you never know where she might be lurking, spying..." He looked around the room. "Your positioning could cause some questions to arise."

Ginny sighed. "You're right, Harry. At least she knows about the two of you."

"Maybe I could keep a tab on her for you?" Remus spoke for the first time.

"You'd do that for us Remus?" Hermione asked gratefully.

The Lycanthrope nodded. "I wouldn't mind, really. I know what it's like to harbour secrets that could possibly hurt people, until they're ready to know them, that is." He said honestly.

"Thanks, you really are a great guy." Ginny said, hugging Hermione to her, who hugged back smiling.

Remus blushed slightly. "I'm just giving back what I was given by my friends when I was about your age."

Harry turned and grinned at Severus. "See, he's not all that bad is he?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Won't you just forget it?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but it'd be nice if you two could be more civil... although I must admit you have been rather good." Harry kissed him gently.

"Of course I've been good." Severus admonished. "But... I'm afraid you're not going to like me when I say what I'm about to say."

Harry frowned. "Why? Severus, why am I not going to like it?" Harry held him closer.

"Because it involves me leaving here. But I'll be back. I just have to go to my house and pack a few things if I'm to stay here over night. I'll only be gone an hour at the absolute most." He said, smoothing his hands over Harry's.

"Must you go?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, but as I said it wont take long." He sat up.

Harry sighed. "You're going whether I like it or not, aren't you?"

"You're already beginning to know me too well." Severus stood up.

"Alright. Just try not to be too long." Harry stood up with him and they left the room unnoticed. Harry walked Severus to the front door where he pushed him up against he wall and kissed him with fervour. "I'll see you soon then."

"Yes, see you soon." Severus exited, and Harry lent against the door already missing him.

"Where did Severus go, Harry?" Harry turned to see that Remus must have followed them.

"He had to go and get a few things from his home. But he'll be back soon. Did you want something?" Harry asked.

"Actually, if you don't mind can we go somewhere and talk?" Remus asked in a friendly tone, not one that implied anything sinister like prying questions.

Harry nodded. "Sure, we can go up to my room if you like." Remus agreed and soon they found themselves sitting on Harry's bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just a little concerned for you."

Harry smiled. "There's no need, because I'm fine. But thankyou."

"That's good to hear, because I know if I were you I'd be feeling pretty scared. I mean with Voldemort being involved and everything." Remus lent his back against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm not really. Although I can't help but think that now it might be easier for me to kill him, considering I can't be so easily killed any more. But then I can't help but wonder why Voldemort would want me like this. Although he didn't exactly bargain for Meier going against him."

"I can't think of any reasons why he'd want you a Vampire either. It just doesn't add up. But I can see how it would be easier to kill him, as long as you didn't get stunned or something because it would be quite easy for him to... you know what I mean." Remus frowned, thinking how horrible it would be to loose Harry. He'd come to really like him, almost like a son in many ways, but in more ways like a friend. Remus didn't have many friends these days.

"That's true. If only I could kill him by biting him, although I don't fancy tasting his blood or being condemned to the darkness for ever just because of him." Harry sighed again, wracking his brain for the umpteenth time.

Remus actually chuckled. "If you were to bite and change him, I could somehow get in there during a full moon and bite him also. If a Werewolf bites a Vampire their inevitable fate is immediate death. But that would never happen."

Harry's eyes widened. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Remus frowned. "I don't know, did I?"

Harry nodded slowly, his brain going a hundred miles an hour. "Yes... I think you did actually." Harry looked up at him and grinned. "This could work you know."

"What? You mean somehow get him infected so that he's a Vampire then get him bitten by a Werewolf?" Remus cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I don't see why not..."

Remus shook his head. "Oh Harry, you really can be amusing."

Harry lost his smile. "No Remus, I'm serious. Just think... people have tried duelling with Voldemort and other ways of killing him yet no one has succeeded. Possibly what we need is a completely unthought of way and maybe, just maybe it could work."

"But it would be a lot of fiddling around, not to mention highly dangerous."

"I know. But I'm willing to risk it. I'd rather a life of darkness and a safe world than a short-lived one in daylight. But do you know any other Werewolves aside from yourself Remus?" Harry asked, frowning. He didn't want to impose on the wolf, knowing that it really was a deadly assignment.

"No, I don't actually. The only one I've ever spoken to was the one in St. Mungo's when Arthur was in there two years ago. But we never kept in touch with each other." He looked at Harry curiously. "Why?"

"Because I think this idea is a good one!"

"Harry... you do realise that the chances of is actually working are pretty slim, don't you?" Remus asked warily.

"No, I think it's got just as much, maybe even more, chance than any other way of overcoming him. Really Remus, think about it... if it were to succeed, then he'd have absolutely no way of coming back! In fact, the worse that could happen is he'd be too scared to confront death and would stay on earth as a ghost. But even if that happened he wouldn't be able to harm anyone, and the ministry may even find a way to be rid of him. But if he were to die, he'd go straight to hell... and there's _no_ escape from hell!"

"That's true, I suppose. But I don't know if I could do it..." Remus said in a shaky voice. He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't asking you to do it, I'm sure we could find someone else." Harry soothed, smiling lightly at Remus.

"But Harry... you know as well as I that it's going to be hard to find another Werewolf, let alone one willing to risk their lives." He sighed lightly, feeling comforted by Harry's touch.

"I don't know about that Remy. We can't give up hope yet."

"I know, but really... we have to be reasonable. We don't even know where to... where to find Voldemort." He almost stuttered out the name he'd only recently begun saying out loud.

"That's true..." Harry released Remus's shoulder. "Oh wait! I know... but I can't be certain, I'll have to ask... Oh Remus, this really could work!" Harry began muttering excitedly. But then turned to Remus. "I have an idea on how to find that out, now all we need to do is find out who's going to be involved. I'm of course going to be the one to bite him, and I wouldn't mind some back up in case things got a little nasty..." Harry was interrupted as the door open and Severus stuck his head in. "Severus!" Harry cried, jumping up off the bed and pulling him into a hug. "That was quicker than I expected, but it still felt like you'd been gone an eternity."

"You seem to be occupied, maybe I should leave...?"

"It's okay Severus, I'll leave the two of you alone." Remus said, standing up and straightening his robes that were crushed from sitting on them.

Harry pulled away from Severus. "No, you don't have to leave. I think it might be an idea for the three of us to have a little chat actually." Harry said, looking at Severus with an extra sparkle in his amazingly green eyes.

"And why would that be?" Severus asked, holding Harry's hand to his in what could be called a protective manner.

"Because Remus thought of a spectacular plan to rid the world of Voldemort all together. All we need to do now is discuss it in depth." Harry grinned, noticing he had caught Severus's attention.

"Is that so?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it is so. And if you'd like to take a seat I'm sure we can discuss it further."

Severus cast a quick glance at Remus before following Harry's lead and taking a seat on the bed. Severus was glad however when Remus took a seat on Ron's bed.

Harry began retelling his talk with Remus with avid rapture while Severus listened in carefully and thoughtfully.

TBC...


	14. Parselmouth Inheritance

**AN:** Gah! Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been _trying_ to organise moving house... well, state as well! And getting a job up there too... watch out Byron, I'm coming!

_**CHAPTER TWELVE:** Parselmouth inheritance_

Remus had deemed it impossible, but now that he really thought about it the idea wasn't really all that bad because what did they have to loose? Well, there was the threat and danger of someone falling to the Dark Lord, but that was inevitable- however everyone in the order had been briefed on such things before pledging their services. But that right now was not the most important detail.

Remus had been going over and over the thought of actually swallowing his fear and standing up to the one who made most witches and wizards quiver with fright at the mere sound of his name. Would he be able to do it? If they were going to go ahead with the plan, where else were they going to get another Lycanthrope? Remus didn't know any others, as he'd already said, and if he didn't know any- how could anyone else? He didn't know, unless Dumbledore did... but he seriously doubted that an almost stranger would simply waltz in from the street and happily face mortal peril.

Since his childhood, Remus had cursed his disease. And that's what he referred to it as because real diseases would be considered a disability and Lycanthropy was definitely a disability. It had haunted him his whole life, from the time he was bitten, and it came as a huge shock when his friends found out and didn't shun him from society like he'd expected. James and Sirius were the best friends anyone one could have, as Remus had never really been fond of Peter- and now with even more good reason. But with his two best friends gone, what were he to do? He didn't have someone to love, or a really close friend. Harry was a good friend of whom he could talk to, but it just wasn't the same.

What would he really be risking?

No close friends, no lover and no worthwhile job. The job at Hogwarts had been the best thing that had ever happened to him, but then Severus Snape had to go and ruin that... although, Remus had to remember, it was with good reason because he had after all had too many chances to hurt too many people. Lycanthropy was for life.

Coming to these conclusions, Remus decided he would go for it. Maybe if they were to succeed society wouldn't look upon Werewolf's with such hate and fear filled eyes and maybe they'd become more accepted. It could also spark a new interest into the research to an antidote, but that thought was merely hopeful.

Remus was a little surprised to find Severus seemed to be taking to the idea almost as strongly as Harry had. He'd never really pictured him to be a man of anything more than stubbornness, severity and coldness. But he guessed he'd been proven wrong.

However, their little chat was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Maybe Ginny remembered not to barge in this time." Harry grinned, having just finished his story. "Come in!" He almost audibly gulped when Molly Weasley's head popped into the room.

"Dinner's ready. I've been wondering where you three have been, what have you been doing up here?" She asked rather calmly. Maybe someone or other had spoken her to. That or she'd found out about Hermione and Ginny.

Harry grinned at her. "You'll find out at the meeting tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure you'll be interested though." Harry stood, taking Severus's hand. Harry disregarded Molly's attempt at a disdainful glance at their linked hands.

The trio followed her out to the dinner table where everyone else was already seated. Harry shot a glance at Hermione and Ginny and could tell instantly that she had not found out about them- which was a good thing.

Dinner passed rather uneventfully, Harry and Severus struggling through their meals. Molly still appeared to be disgruntled about the whole Harry-Severus situation, but she visibly relaxed when Arthur came down the stairs and enveloped her in a hug. After cleaning up, the two retreated to their bedroom, leaving everyone else in the Drawing room. Hermione and Ginny deemed it safe to sit together.

"Where did you three get to before?" Ginny asked, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"None of your business." Harry smirked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh don't tell me there's some nasty little triangle going on..." She giggled.

"Hmm... now that you mention it..." Harry grinned, looking from Severus to Remus. But Harry almost lost his frown when he realised it was a partial truth. Hadn't he kissed Remus only the day before? No, he wouldn't think about that. It was a spur of the moment thing that meant absolutely nothing.

"If there's going to be such talk then I may as well leave now." Severus said in a tone that Harry knew as teasing, but everyone else would assume was he being serious.

"No, no... it's okay. We wont tell them any more of our affair with Remus if you don't want." Harry's cheeky expression broadened when Severus glared at him.

Remus blushed at this, having never been good with these certain conversations, but remained silent.

"I warned you..." Severus said, attempting to stand up.

"No! I'm sorry!" He said, but then turned to the rest of the room. "It's not true, Severus and I have never been involved with Remus. It was just a figment of my imagination!" Harry grinned, as Fred and George laughed.

"You've really put your foot in it now Harry." Fred beamed.

"Yep, I'd say you're bound to get a beating from both of them." George added.

"And I'd say the Weasley's are right." Severus said, now standing, almost glaring down at Harry.

Harry gulped. "Right... I think that's my cue to say I'll make it up to you?"

Severus nodded.

"Good, I'll ahh... I think Severus and I should excuse ourselves. If we don't see anyone before you go to bed, then good night!"

Good nights were sung back to them as they retreated back up to Harry's room.

"You can sleep in here with me, I know the perfect silencing charm that works wonders so we won't disturb Ron during the night." Harry grinned.

"And how would you know that?" Severus asked, removing his robes.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because the night I summoned you I was feeling lonely, and I just couldn't rid myself of the urge for the pleasure you so greatly give me." Harry pulled Severus into his arms, kissing him wetly. He groaned lightly when he felt Severus hardening against him. "I want to feel you..." Harry purred, unclasping Severus's pants.

Harry successfully pulled them down, and carefully took Severus's half flaccid cock in his hands before streaking his tongue along it. He felt it jump and harden even more, before he took him completely in his mouth. Harry lowered completely to his knees, and simply let Severus's cock harden in his mouth in an almost teasing fashion. It was curious to feel it like this, but as soon as the man above him inched his hips forwards Harry took that as his cue to begin moving and sucking.

Severus was already having trouble standing still, and so managed to step back until he was sitting on the bed with Harry's face between his legs. But needing more, Severus pulled Harry away from his pleasuring activities and attacked his mouth with his own. He allowed Harry to push him backwards onto the small bed, urging the rest of his clothes off until they were naked together.

"We've already been walked in on once... maybe we should charm the door?" Harry suggested, his cheeks lightly flushed. Severus nodded and cast the various charms and whatever else was needed to deter prying eyes. "Good." Harry said, kissing his again.

Severus took great pleasure in feeling every part of Harry's body with his hands, paying special attention to certain areas where he knew Harry loved to be touched. He was almost surprised to find that he did know these areas and even more so that Harry knew where he liked to be touched. Severus had never been this close with someone before in his life.

Shuddering with pent up energy that came with the falling of the sun, Harry sought to please Severus in many ways. He took his time in preparing him, readying the half-Vampire for what would eventually come. Deeming Severus ready, Harry positioned himself and slowly entered Severus much like he had the first time... the time in which he was granted his blood and life. Straining, Harry was exceptionally pleased to feel Severus adapting to him much quicker this time, and sooner than ever before had they set a mind-blowing rhythm.

It didn't take long for either of them to climax, Harry falling heavily onto Severus's chest. Both of them were panting, glistening with sweat, but content beyond belief. After a few long minutes, both decided they could talk again.

"I think we should at least put something on you know... because Ron will be sleeping in here too..." Harry said in a husky voice in Severus's ear, while planting gentle kisses.

"Hmm... I suppose. Although I prefer to sleep next to you naked... And I sincerely doubt that it's nothing he hasn't seen before." Severus said back, his already deep voice now even more so. The sound vibrated though Harry's entire body.

"I know... but... all right, you win." Harry smiled lazily. "Just remember to take the wards off."

Severus took up his wand and removed the wards. "Have a good sleep, Harry." He said softly, pulling Harry in even closer to him.

"I will, and I hope you do too." Harry said, and then wrapped himself around Severus and savouring the heat their bodies could generate.

"How could I not? I'm next to you."

This made Harry smile, but he knew not to reply and simply settled against Severus's body. Harry was on the verge of sleep when he heard the door open, a sliver of light breaking the darkness. It was Ron, Harry knew. But Harry didn't pay any attention, and soon he was drifting off into a sleep where Severus dominated his every thought.

Harry was sound asleep, or at least he thought he was. There was something poking his arm, and a voice... but he didn't want to listen to it. Feeling himself grumble, Harry tried to roll away from the disturbance but found he couldn't. Sighing in annoyance, he finally opened his eyes.

"About bloody time." Came a voice, and Harry opened his bleary eyes to find Ron standing above his bed.

"Huh?" Harry managed to mutter, his throat dry. He must have slept with his mouth open again.

"You've got to get up, the meeting's starting like now." Ron said, looking a little discomforted.

Harry was finally awake. "Oh shit, really?" He asked, sitting up. Severus's arm fell from around him and at that moment Harry realised he was naked, only just managing to pull the blanket up before he revealed his state of undress. He felt Severus rouse beside him.

"Arg... next time you sleep naked please at least warn me." Ron said, walking away. "I'll wait out here until the two of you are up." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Harry just grinned to himself and lent over to wake Severus. "We have to get up." He said, kissing his lips lightly as his eyes fluttered open. Harry loved seeing Severus in the morning, he always looked so peaceful and calm.

"I'm sure they can manage without us..." Severus mumbled, pulling Harry back to him and shutting his eyes.

"Come on Severus, if the meeting's starting that must mean it's about twelve..." Harry had to suppress a shudder when he felt Severus's nakedness against his own. It really was almost too much.

The half-Vampire beside Harry snorted lightly. "Fine..." He said, sitting up. "But I want a shower first."

"You can't always have what you want you know..." Harry teased, kissing Severus's neck.

"Oh really? Watch me." Severus smirked, pushed Harry off him and got out of bed. Harry felt his cheeks heat up when he was given a full viewing of his body.

"Alright... I'll watch you." Harry said as he got out of bed. Hastily he donned his cloak, still naked underneath and followed Severus to the bathroom.

"It's okay Ron, you can go back in. We're having a shower before we go, they can just wait." Harry said as he walked past his friend.

Ron nodded and entered the bedroom. He didn't know how he was ever going to cope with those two, but he knew he would.

Harry and Severus had a pretty quick shower, and it was a little surprising that they actually contained themselves from having any fun. Severus just assumed that was because they had had a pretty good night. They emerged fresh, both with their hair still glistening with moisture. It was like this they finally entered the kitchen, twenty minutes late to many curious glances.

Blushing, Harry apologised for being late but Dumbledore simply gave a slight nod of his head.

"Now that we are all present, and we have all been given time to let this new information sink in, is there anyone who would like to begin?" Dumbledore asked graciously.

Harry rose from his seat. "Actually... I have a proposition that I'd like people to listen to."

"We're all listening." Dumbledore said again, looking interested already.

Harry gave him an appreciative smile, glanced at Remus and then at Severus before he started speaking. "Well... last night I was taking to Remus, and he actually gave me the idea. He said that a Lycanthrope's blood or bite is lethal to a Vampire, is it not?" There was a murmur of agreement. "And, as far fetched as it may first seem, what if there was a way to infect Volde..." He paused from the collective gush of gasps. "_Voldemort_..." He added firmly. "Infect him and make him a Vampire, and then get him bitten by a Werewolf. Death would be immediate, and permanent."

"Don't you think that's just a little too fanciful, Mr. Potter? We must be realistic." Harry frowned at McGonagall.

"I know Professor, but think... so many people have tried duelling with him and other ways of killing him and none have been successful. He plays dirty, so why can't we? All the conventional ways have failed, so I think it's time to start using more... _quirky_ methods."

"Indeed that could be so, but have you considered the risks? I suppose you're proposing to do this yourself?" Minerva persisted. The whole room seemed to be listening.

"Of course. I wouldn't allow anyone else..."

"And I've volunteered to do the final part." Remus interjected. "It's the least I could do, and I'd like to think my being a Werewolf could actually be of benefit for once."

Harry gave him a smile. "Not only that, but I'm almost certain I can find out where he's currently hiding out. I'm not going to say how now, not until it's certain. But I'm feeling pretty convinced." Harry sat down, taking the silence and considerate expressions as a good side. He threw a grin at Severus, but lost it when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, although almost everyone heard it. Harry took Severus's hand under the table.

"You know what's wrong. Once you take blood you're condemned to the night forever." Severus said in a low voice that made Harry shudder.

"I know, but I'm prepared to face that."

Severus took a breath, focused, and began to speak in Parseltongue. "_But I don't want you to face it." _He said, causing a few gasps, as many of the people in the room had never heard anyone speaking in snake language. He ignored them. "_I don't see why you can't let me do it, I do have the power to do so without having to complete the transformation." _

_"You know this is my burden to face, Severus. I have to finish what Voldemort began with me all those years ago- you know that. I couldn't allow you to risk it, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you forever..." _Harry replied back in parseltongue effortlessly.

"If I might..." Dumbledore interrupted. "I was unaware you were a Parselmouth, Severus."

Severus looked to Dumbledore. "That is what I inherited off of Harry when he bit me, just like he attained my knowledge of Potions and other magic."

"Sorry, we don't mean to be rude... there are just a few things we haven't sorted out yet." Harry said politely, turning back to Severus who spoke to him.

_"You say that Harry, but have you thought about what I'd do without you? If you allow me to bite him, we can still spend the daylight hours together... but don't think you'd be getting out of it easy, I'd need someone to distract him because I can tell you now there aren't going to be any heroics."_ Severus said, gripping Harry's hand tighter.

Harry sighed, and considered this. "_I know... and it would be good to be able to spend the daylight hours together... but..." _

_"It's my battle too Harry, don't forget I was once a Death Eater... I know all about his treatment and many a time he punished me. I will not underestimate him, if that's what you're worried about."_ Severus reassured. "_Please... I want to do this, let me do it..."_

Harry couldn't help but smile sadly. It was such a great thing to see Severus being so sincere and expressing his emotions so openly to him, he really did feel special. How could he deny him? _"Only if you're sure Severus, because I don't want you to do this for me..." _

Severus smirked lightly. _"I'm not doing it for you Harry, I'm doing it for me and us. As much as it pains me, I've come too far to just let you stray now. You're stuck with me for all of eternity." _

Harry's sadness began to evaporate. _"I'm glad I'll be stuck with you, Severus. You mean more to me than anything at the moment."_ Harry was almost oblivious to the Order members around him. _"Okay, I'll agree to you doing it. But for now I think we better get back to the meeting._" He smiled, and turned back to the other people around the table. He sat up straighter. "Alright, we've sorted that." He said, pleased.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think we may need some clarification."

"Well basically, the one who will be biting You-know-Who will be Severus. I was reluctant at first, but he is adamant that it is the right thing to do considering if I'm to bite him I will consequently become a complete Vampire but if Severus is to bite him then he'll still be able to continue the way he is. It's the power Meier gave me, the Vampire who bit me. He gave me the power to give the choice, and I passed that power on to Severus. The only thing now we have to worry about is Volde... You-Know-Who finding a way to kill Severus and/or myself. Since he knows I'm infected, he could very well try to impale my heart with a wooden stake or something. But that's just one of the risks we're going to have to take."

There was a murmur of voices, and a sobbing that was getting louder and louder. Harry looked up to find it was Molly Weasley. That woman really was a strange one.

"Oh Harry..." She cried, dabbing her eyes with her hanky. "It's so dangerous... so much has happened, if only I could have stopped..."

"Mrs. Weasley, there was nothing you could do to stop me getting bitten and you know it. If anything, it's made me happier." Harry said trying to be patient.

"I think we should have a short break." Dumbledore said, standing up. There was agreement and soon Harry was pulling Severus out of his seat.

"I think they're actually considering it you know." He said, wanting to hold Severus close by knew it wasn't appropriate.

"I think you might be right." He looked around the room. "That damn Weasley woman..." He growled, and Harry took his hand to calm him.

"Don't worry about her, she's just an emotional person. She'll get over it." Harry sighed. But then his eyes settled on Mundungus. "Severus... you have no idea what I've just sighted..." He said, his excitement growing.

"What?" Severus rolled his eyes lightly.

"Whisky."

"Really?" Severus looked around the room, until his eyes settled on Mundungus also. "Mundungus." He said, stroking his fingers against Harry's.

"Bingo. Come on, let's see if he's scared of Vampires." He pulled Severus by the hand, earning even more queer glances, until they had approached the known thief. "Hi!" Harry said cheerily, grinning at the grotty man.

Mundungus looked up with his watery eyes. "Harry, Snape. What can I do for you both?" He asked in a voice he'd always used with Harry. Harry assumed this was because Vampires really didn't worry him.

"A favour. Do you think it possible for Severus and I to have some of your whisky? You have no idea how much we'd appreciate it... there's absolutely nothing to drink here." Harry smiled at him, although careful not to reveal his fangs too much.

Mundungus looked at them a moment before opening his dirty cloak. "I'll tell you what, since nobody else seems to be very friendly, and I know how that feels, you can have this. There's more where it came from, if you're willing to pay that is..." He smiled crookedly, revealing yellowing teeth. Harry hoped he hadn't drunk out of the bottle.

"Thanks! And yes, we may be interested... we'll get back to you after the meeting though, is that okay?"

"Certainly. I'm glad I could be of help. It seems I haven't been much help lately; those twins keep rejecting anything I've got for them. Unappreciative brats." He muttered, walking away. Harry turned to Severus and beamed wildly.

"Look what we've got!"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Severus asked, eyeing the bottle.

"Well he was drinking it."

"That's precisely my worry." He frowned, taking the bottle from Harry's hand. "Although it does look alright."

"I'm sure it's fine." Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up two glasses. "Here, I'll pour you one."

"You wouldn't be making a habit of drinking early in the day would you Harry?" Harry turned to find Remus looking at him, obviously amused.

"Of course. Can I offer you a glass?" Harry asked, sipping his drink. He shuddered in pleasure as the liquid rolled down his throat smoothly.

Remus cast a wary glance around the room. "No, I don't think I should. Thanks anyway, I might take you up on the offer later though." He said, moving away again.

"It's not too bad, is it?" Harry asked, moving close to Severus.

"Even I can't deny it's not." He said, sipping it. He wasn't ashamed to let his hand find Harry's and for their fingers to weave in together. Severus realised he'd come out of his shell a lot since being changed, and since he and Harry had become so much more together. It was almost as if all of his inhibitions had melted away; Severus didn't care what people thought anymore, and he definitely wasn't going to refrain from doing something just because people might think it inappropriate or unlike him. After all, what did they know? No one had ever really known Snape.

Harry took Severus's hand and held it firmly. He lent into him close, to he could whisper into his ear. "I hate it how everyone keeps glancing at us but turning away when we catch their gaze." He said, brushing his lips against Severus's skin.

"It is rather infuriating..." Severus replied, allowing Harry's lips on his ear. "I think we're beginning again." Severus said and Harry pulled away.

"Right. Let's get back to it then." Harry kept his hand clasped tightly in Severus's as they made their way back to their original seats.

"It's time to have a little bit of a vote." Dumbledore said, remaining standing. "I'd like a raise of wands of those who would be willing to give Harry's idea a go."

Harry, Severus and Remus were the first to stick their hands in the air. Harry looked about, and was surprised to find that the majority of the room were also raising their hands. He noticed though that Molly kept hers firmly clasped together on the table. Harry caught Tonks' eye and she winked at him, raising her hand even higher. Harry was glad that she didn't seem worried about his changes.

"Well... as they say majority rules. Looks like we'll be looking into this further, Harry." Dumbledore said, seemingly pleased.

"It wasn't really my idea, Professor. Remus was the one who suggested it." Harry said, noticing that Remus blushed lightly.

"It's alright, really." Remus muttered.

"Do you have any idea as to how to go about this, Harry or Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. "Indeed. I've been thinking that it might be wise to do it on a full moon, so then Remus can be at the ready to get it over and done with. Since Severus is going to be the one doing the biting, we're going to need to keep him out of the way until we can get You-Know-Who in a position where Severus can get him easily. This'll probably involve some duelling and distracting, which I'm prepared to do... but back up would be nice." Harry smiled. "So it's pretty simply really, all I have to do is get a little more info and hopefully it will all be good."

"I must admit now that you say it that way it does appear more convincing. I think we may be onto something here actually. But as for the backup, do we have any volunteers?" Dumbledore asked, sweeping his gaze about the room.

Tonks' hand was the first to rise. "I'll do it, since I'm an Auror."

"Me too." Said the deep baritone of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the other Auror.

"Good, good. And I'll be there of course." Dumbledore added. A few more hands rose, and soon there was a decent amount of people. "Excellent. It might be an idea to start preparing right away. Maybe it could be an idea to possibly run some duelling practices? I know I'd appreciate it." He said good heartedly.

"Definitely. Count me in for that." Harry said. He always had liked duelling. He'd also had a lot of fun teaching the members of the DA everything he knew. "I know I'd like to practice duelling."

"Well, everyone that's interested can you please put your names on this parchment..." Dumbledore conjured up an impressive piece of gold parchment. "... and I'll send everyone whose name is on it an owl informing them of practices and meetings. I think that will be all for today." He said cheerily.

Harry sighed, turning to Severus. "Good... because I'm bored."

Severus looked at him with a half smile playing on his handsome face. "You must bore yourself then, since you did most of the talking."

Harry broke out into a grin. "I do not. I think I'm very interesting. I'm just bored now that I'm not talking."

"Typical."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm conceited?" Harry gave his hand a squeeze.

"What do you think?" Severus asked, squeezing his hand back.

"I think that you're asking to be punished... maybe we can do some duelling practice of our own, how does that sound?" Harry said excitedly; he'd wondered what Severus was like as a dueller.

"I think that sounds like your demise, but yes... I think I could possibly agree to that." Severus's eyes were sparkling. Neither he nor Harry knew they were being watched.

"I can't say I ever pictured Snape being... what's the right word? _Happy_." Tonks said to Remus. "I mean obviously I haven't known him as long as you, but every time I've seen him he's always been so sullen and depressed looking."

Remus was thoughtful. "He's always been like that, even all the way through school. I don't think I've ever seen him really smile, but I guess you can call that look a smile. To tell you the honest truth, I can't see what Harry obviously sees in him."

"I don't think many people do. Although I can't deny he looks a lot better lately, probably because of the Vampire in him." She wrinkled her nose. "You know, he could almost pass off as handsome now."

Remus laughed. "I never imagined you ever calling Snape handsome, after some of the comments you've made about him."

Tonks grinned at him. "I know, but as I said he looks different. Not as old..."

"Hey, I'm the same age as him!" Remus said back.

"Oh, I know. But he sort of aged badly I guess. Even with the Lycanthropy you don't look your age. At least I don't think so." Tonks said honestly.

Remus blushed. "Thanks Tonks."

"Any time Remus, any time." She smiled.

Yet the ones they were watching were also watching the watchers. "You know, if Remus wasn't gay I'd say he and Tonks would look good together." Harry said to Severus.

"Lupin is gay? I never knew that." Severus said, looking at him.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say anything. I don't think anyone else knows." Harry shrugged.

"How do you know if no one else does?" Severus looked at Harry slyly.

Harry had to contain a gulp. "Because I told him how I felt about men, well you, and he actually confessed. I think he just needs to talk about it, and I don't mind. Remus is a good guy."

Severus snorted.

"Yeah, yeah... I know you think otherwise. I don't need to hear it every time I even so much as mention his name." Harry said, but despite himself smiled. Severus came across as mature, stern and very straight however this wasn't always true. Harry had discovered that he really could be quite juvenile, in a sense anyway.

"Then maybe you should learn not to say that name."

Harry grinned. "Shut up, you can't tell me what I can and can't say."

"Oh really? You think so do you?" Severus was smirking.

Harry nodded. "Indeed. Or maybe we should wait until our duel to prove that?"

"Yes, I should think that a fine idea. Probably the most intelligent thing you've ever said. Oh good, just about everyone is gone." Severus took a moment to look around the room. Dumbledore was still there, as were both Remus and Tonks. But of course Remus was going to be there, he was staying at Grimmauld place for some reason or other. There were others, but no one that Severus had to bother with.

"Hmm... Have you noticed the looks Dumbledore has been giving us? I think he's beginning to realise that we're not going to act as he wishes."

"I think he knew that all along. But better to at least try though isn't it?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, his eyes on Dumbledore. "Come on, lets go somewhere where I can kiss you." Harry grinned, pulling Severus by the hand.

Rolling his eyes but nevertheless pleased, Severus allowed it.

----

Please review


	15. Sought out Information

**AN:** This is the second chapter I'm uploading, as an apology! So yeah... I'm sorry!

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Sought out information **_

Harry was unsure how to go about it, and was also unsure if he wanted Severus there with him. He wasn't yet conscious of his new ability or if he could even pull it off, but there was no harm in trying. On the Severus issue, Harry didn't know why he was a little reluctant at the thought of involving him. It wasn't because he was feeling any less for him, nothing like that at all, but merely the fact he quite enjoyed the thought of seeing Meier alone.

Harry sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Severus asked him, his arm pulling Harry in tighter to his body. He couldn't deny how he felt about him anymore. The emotions that arose from deep inside of him had never surfaced before, but now that they had Severus knew there was no sinking them. Harry was his. His qualms about showing it had also diminished.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, I'm just thinking." He breathed in the intoxicating scent of Severus, while running a hand down one of his powerful forearms, and Harry suddenly wondered about the Dark Mark.

"Anything to do with the Dark Lord perhaps?"

"Yeah..." Harry smiled sadly. "You picked it." Severus's continued talking pushed any thoughts of the Mark out of his mind.

"You know, we don't have to do this. We can just abort the plan." Severus said as softly as his incredibly deep voice would permit.

"No, I don't want to do that. I want to do this, and I only hope that you do too. I know it seems almost stupid, but we can't let Voldemort think he's invincible. He is mortal unlike you and I, and I want him to know that." Harry pulled himself from Severus's embrace and sat up in bed.

"And he will. But I don't want you to have to worry about me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to. I thought that by now you should be able to realise that I don't do anything I don't want to- at least not something of this magnitude." Severus joined Harry and sat up, feeling the slight chill of the night air on his bare chest.

"I know..." Harry frowned. "It's just... I don't know where Meier stands in this."

"Meier? What's he got to do with the plan?"

"Nothing, yet. But his role is only minor for him, but of much significance to us. Only that's not the point..." Harry trailed off.

Severus's worry increased. "How do you mean it's not the point? What else does he have to do with you... with us?"

Harry was suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. What was he doing? Using Severus? No, it wasn't that at all. Harry really had come to like Severus, more than just like... and he really didn't know what he'd do without him. But Harry felt this niggling little sensation in his body whenever he thought of Meier. Meier was what even heterosexual men would have to consider as devastatingly handsome, and Harry couldn't help but feel the pull of his good looks and mysterious charm. Harry didn't love Meier, he didn't even really know him... but he just couldn't get him out of his mind.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Severus persisted, taking Harry's hand.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor. "Oh... sorry. I don't know. It's just..."

"Meier?" Severus said, his voice low and... scared.

Harry nodded. "Yeah... but I don't want you thinking I don't want to be with you Severus, because I do... more so than what I think you could possibly comprehend. Please don't forget that, I'd never do anything dishonest... because I..." Harry paused, a mild shock suddenly running through his body that chased his lingering thoughts of Meier away.

"Because what?" Severus's hand was still tightly around Harry's. A shiver ran up his spine when Harry's eyes met his.

"Because... I think I... I think I love you, Severus." Harry tensed, wondering what his reaction would be. He felt himself shaking lightly with nervousness. Harry didn't ever picture Severus as being a man that loved or who wanted to be loved in return.

Severus took a sharp breath. He wasn't expecting such a heart felt admission, in fact he'd almost been expecting Harry to say that he was going off in search of Meier because he saw more of a future with him than with Severus himself. Severus felt himself blink, and then the most curious sensation took over his face. It took him a moment to realise he was smiling.

"Harry I... I don't know how to say this..." Severus almost gushed, slightly overwhelmed. He sensed Harry's state of unease. "I can't deny that my... my _feelings,_"He wrinkled his nose at the word "... are in unity with your own."

"Really?" Harry asked in a small voice, still unsure as to whether his ears had deceived him or not.

"Really." Severus reassured, before taking Harry in his arms and kissing him. Harry's arms went around his back and worked in pulling Severus so that he was on top of Harry. Severus gladly settled between Harry's legs.

Harry pulled out of the kiss. "Wait..." He said, pulling Severus's lips from his own.

"What is it?"

"Can we... can we not do this tonight?" Harry asked, wondering why it was that he was refusing sex.

Severus frowned. "If that's what you want." He rolled off Harry and came to rest on his side. He searched Harry's face for any sign of emotion or of what he was thinking.

"I think that tonight I just want to be with you, just in your presence. Call me crazy but at the moment that's all I really need... just to know you're there." Harry smiled lightly, ghosting his fingertips over Severus's face. He was glad when he shut his eyes and lent into the touch.

"I understand." Severus said, reopening his eyes. Leaning forward, he gently placed his lips on Harry's. He didn't move to deepen it.

Harry pulled away from the tender kiss. "But there is one thing."

"And that would be?"

"I have to see Meier, I need some information from him. I would really appreciate it if you would join me." Harry said seriously, for some reason now hesitant to see the Vampire who made him how he was.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do you think you could stop me?" He smirked lightly.

Harry smiled. "Never. Come on let's go now. But I think we should tell Remus what time we're going to be back, so we don't wake the whole house again. That and... I don't know, I just feel funny about this."

"If you must, but you can go and see him by yourself. I'll wait here." Severus said a little bitterly.

"Fine, you evil git." Harry said, quickly getting out of bed.

"I'll get you for that one, do you realise that don't you?" Severus said in a warning tone Harry knew all too well.

"Of course, I'll be expecting it!" He said, pulling open the door.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Came a sleep muffled voice from within the room. It was Ron's voice.

"Aren't I allowed to go to the bathroom?" Harry grinned at Severus in the dark, knowing that he would be able to see him but Ron wouldn't be.

"Yeah... yeah, alright." Ron said, already asleep again.

Harry shook his head and made for Remus's room. It was late in the night, but Harry knew that the werewolf wouldn't mind being woken for a good reason. Approaching the door, Harry raised his fist ready to knock lightly.

"Remus?" He whispered, knocking softly. He had to be careful because Molly and Arthur Weasley's room was right next door to Remus's. "Remus?" He said a little louder. But there was no response.

Growling, Harry tried the handle to find that it was unlocked. Shrugging, Harry opened the door and entered. Sure enough, Remus was asleep in the middle of his big bed. He was sprawled out on his back, his long legs almost reaching the end of the bed. His mouth was slightly open, and Harry was a little surprised he wasn't snoring. He only hoped that he didn't sleep naked.

Harry walked up to the bed and contemplated sitting on it, but then thought again because it would be dangerous to startle a sleeping wolf. Harry reached out and put his hand on Remus's arm.

"Remus..." He said, shaking him lightly. His breathing caught in his throat and lost its even sleep pace, then the rolled towards Harry. Harry grinned. "Remus!" He said a little more urgently. This time the wolf's eyes shot open, and his body gave a jolt.

"Huh?" Remus said, his eyes not focusing on Harry. He sat up sharply, almost bumping his head into Harry's. But Harry was too quick. "Harry!" He exclaimed. He was looking dishevelled from sleep. "What are you...?"

"Sorry to wake you Remus..." Harry apologised, deeming it safe to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt himself blush slightly at the sight of Remus's lightly muscled bare chest, which was gleaming in the pale light of the half-moon.

"No... no, it's okay. Nothing's wrong, I hope?" Remus said, sitting up and noticing Harry's eyes looking at him. He frowned lightly, and pulled the blanket up a little further.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to ask a favour of you."

"Hmm...?" Remus said, rubbing his eyes.

"Severus and I are hopefully going out to find Meier tonight, but I'd like someone to open the door for us when we come back so that we don't have to wake everyone up." Harry said, hoping that Remus was awake enough to comprehend what he was saying.

"You're going to see the Vampire?" Remus said, yawning.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I need to talk to him. Can you do it? I understand if you just want to sleep though."

"No, it's okay. I'll do it. What time do you want me to open the door?"

"Umm... I don't know. What time does the sun rise these days?" Harry asked, having not thought that far ahead yet.

"I think at around quarter to six."

"Oh... right. Then do you think you could be at the door ready at about five then?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I can do that for you Harry." He smiled lightly. "What do you need to know from him?"

Harry grinned. "I'll tell you that after I've spoken to him. Thanks Remus." Harry said happily, giving him a slap on the shoulder, and felt a pang of jealousy at how warm his skin was. "I just hope you don't sleep through it!"

"No, don't worry about that. I'll set an alarm." He paused. "If I ever get back to sleep again that is." He smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I really have to go, Severs will get suspicious if I'm not back soon!" Harry stood up.

"I'm sure he will be, Harry." Remus said while raising an eyebrow. "Off you go! I'm curious about what it is that you're asking."

"Alright!" Harry said, exiting Remus's room. He moved as silently as possible back to his and Severus's room and entered to find him dressed and ready to go.

"I'm guessing from that satisfied look on your face that he agreed?" Severus said, still in that disapproving voice.

"Yes, he did. Now be quiet because I have to try and contact Meier." Harry sat down on the bed, and moved over so that Severus could lie beside him.

"Yes, your highness."

"I should think so." Harry said, before relaxing himself. Taking a deep breath he pictured Meier in his mind.

"_Meier..." _He called out to the image. "_Meier, I need to see you... speak to you. If you are getting this, I'll meet you in Knockturn Alley like last time..._" Harry almost yelped when the image moved, as if to look right at him, and spoke.

"_I'll be there, Harry. And I knew you had it in you to master my gift_." Meier smiled at him before fading away into the darkness.

Shaking him self, Harry opened his eyes. "It worked!" He said excitedly, turning to Severus.

"Good. Let's get going then." They both jumped up off the bed, and Harry quickly dressed.

After creeping their way downstairs, exiting the house and walking a bit of a distance away from Grimmauld place, Severus and Harry hailed the Knight bus. It took them to the Leaky Cauldron, which was open all night, and from there they made their way to Knockturn Alley like the last time.

Like before, Knockturn alley was teeming with everything dark and dank. Harry felt somehow disconnected from it all, despite being half night dweller himself. It was a strange thought; to think that he almost half belonged here. Seeing this made Harry never want to complete his transformation.

Minutes were passing by, but still no sign of Meier.

"Do you think he really did hear me?" Harry whispered to Severus.

"I don't know, I guess it's possible he didn't." Severus replied back, his eyes gleaming from beneath the hood of his black cloak. But as Harry was watching them, he saw them widen and he turned to see what Severus was reacting to. To his left was a hooded man, his hand on Severus's shoulder. Harry recognised those pale, thin fingers and manicured fingernails that belonged to them.

"Meier..." Harry said, looking into the hood. Now he could see the Vampires eyes gleaming like Severus's had only moments ago. "I didn't know if you really had heard me or not."

"Of course I heard you..." The Vampire reassured. "Come, we shall go somewhere safe to talk." He said, before turning and heading off in the direction they had been heading. This time however he did not take Harry's hand in his.

Harry and Severus followed, almost struggling to keep up with the Vampires swift pace. Harry already knew where they were going; it was the place he'd already been to twice. And sure enough he was right, Harry thought as they climbed the stairs. They entered the same room again, Harry and Severus sitting on the bed while Meier pulled up a chair.

"I cannot stay long tonight... " Meier said, looking at them intently.

"That's okay, I just need to ask you a rather important question." Harry said, suddenly a little nervous. Meier wasn't as friendly tonight as he had been since he'd seen him.

Meier nodded.

"Well, you know how you were set up by Voldemort?" Harry asked, taking Severus's hand.

"Yes." Meier said simply.

"Um, do you think you could tell me the whereabouts of his hideout?" Harry asked hopefully. He shuddered under Meier's intense gaze.

Slowly, the Vampire nodded. "Indeed I can. But Harry, what are your intentions? You're not seriously planning to take that monster on yourself, are you?" He asked, and Harry swore he saw something flicker across his shining eyes.

"No, Severus will be there." Harry said simply. "And I have a few friends. I wont be competently alone." He said, making sure not to mention the Order because no one outside of the group was to know about it.

"Are you sure you can take him on? He is frightfully powerful."

Harry nodded. "Well I'm not so easy to kill now, although he would probably know that. But he's still mortal, and all it would take is a couple of good shots." Harry said, not wanting to mention Remus's involvement. For all he knew, he could have been followed or something and it was not worth the risk.

Meier appeared thoughtful. "I suppose, it's just my concern that you'll not be successful, you are too good Harry Potter. I couldn't bear to see someone with a heart like yours defeated by someone as evil and atrocious as what some call the Dark Lord. It would be an injustice."

Harry smiled bashfully. "I'll try my hardest to beat him, as will everyone else I'm sure."

"When are you planning to do this? I hear many things in the dark alley- maybe I can be of help? Of course I couldn't assist you with the duelling, but it would be pleasing for I to think I am doing something of benefit for you and your quest of integrity." Meier lent forwards on his chair, looking directly at Harry as if trying to read his mind.

"Well..." Harry thought quickly. "I am unsure, but I'm thinking of doing it next week. Possibly on the night of the full moon, as I feel more energised on those nights." Harry said, wondering why he thought of such a thing to say. Energised? What the hell was that? Harry almost laughed at himself, but bit it back. But it wouldn't hurt telling Meier that much, would it?

"I see. I shall keep in touch if I discover any thing that may hinder you." Meier said, and for the first time Harry saw him draw his wand. He conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill then wrote something on it. He handed it to Harry. "This is where you will find the one in which you search for. Please be vigilant, Harry my friend." He said almost fondly.

"Thankyou." Harry said, taking the paper and tucking it safely into his robe. He looked up to find that Meier was gone. Harry turned to Severus, whose gaze was fixed upon the window.

"He's gone." Severus said, blinking and turning back to Harry.

"Oh." Harry said, frowning. He had to admit to himself that he was a little disappointed he was denied the chance for a kiss. "I guess that means we can go too then." He said, thinking.

"Indeed. What time was Lupin opening the door?"

"Five." Harry looked at his watch. "That's alright, it's four now. It'll probably take us that long to get back." He stood up, his hand still in Severus's.

"Wait..." Severus said, pulling Harry towards him. "Do you think he's trustworthy?" He said softly, as if expecting to be over heard.

Harry shrugged. "I don't see why not, he hadn't wronged us yet."

Severus was frowning. "I don't know about that, he did make you what you are."

"That's true, but I'm not complaining. It wasn't his decision. Hell, if it weren't for him I'd be a full Vampire probably trying to withstand Voldermort's wrath. And I'd be alone." He added at the end.

Severus pulled Harry closer to him. "Well you're not alone now." He said, kissing Harry gently.

Harry smiled. "I know, and I'd honestly not have it any other way." He kissed Severus again, the taste of him causing Harry to relax and feel comforted. He pulled away. "I suppose we really should go now."

"Yes." Severus agreed. "I don't fancy being here too much longer."

"Neither do I, this is the room where I spend my first week after being bitten. I can't remember much, actually." Harry frowned.

They left the room, Harry silently hoping he wouldn't have to be in there again. The other occasions he'd felt comforted in there, but this time the room made him jittery and in need of Severus's comforting touch. They made their way back to Grimmauld place the same in which they'd reached Knockturn alley, and were waiting the last few minutes until Remus opened the door.

Finally, at precisely five am, the heavy front door of 12 Grimmauld place opened to reveal a very sleep deprived appearing Remus.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said, and then added; "And shit... you needn't have stayed up all night! I thought you said you were going to set an alarm?"

"Oh I did set an alarm Harry... I just couldn't get to sleep once I'd set it." He said, although seemingly amused.

Harry chuckled. "Don't you hate it when that happens?"

Remus nodded, smiling a little. "Yes Harry, I do. So how did it go?"

"Good, I got what I went for." Harry said, sitting down at the kitchen table with a jug of water. He began drinking from it.

"Too bad if anyone else wanted to drink out of that." Severus said from beside Harry.

"Too bad for them if there's none left." He grinned, and then continued to drink until he'd tasted the last drop. "Ah, that was great."

"So Harry, what was it that you went for and ended up getting?" Remus enquired, sitting opposite him.

Harry grinned. "You really are a curious one, aren't you Remus? Well..." Harry reached into his robe. "This is it." He handed the slip of parchment to Remus.

"An Address? But what..." His eyes widened, as if realising what exactly it was that he was holding. "This can't be... can it?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. That's were Voldemort can be found, right now even."

Remus looked impressed. "Great. I'm guessing that this is that last little piece of information you had to get from the Vampire?"

"Indeed it is, and he was only too happy to comply. Wasn't he Severus?" Harry turned to the one of his desire.

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I suppose."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, I think we're all tired. Thanks again Remus, I appreciate it."

"Any time." Remus said, as they all exited towards their bedrooms.

Harry and Severus made their way up to theirs, their hands interlocking along the way. Harry had taken the parchment back off of Remus and put it securely in his pocket again. As they entered the room he took his cloak off and hung it on the back of the chair, then removed the remainder of his clothes until he was standing in just his underwear.

Harry climbed into bed and waited for Severus to enter.

"Hurry up, will you? I need your warmth." Harry watched with eager eyes as Severus's upper body was revealed to him. Harry knew he'd never get enough of the man standing before him, and opened up his arms as finally Severus got into bed. "That's better." Harry mumbled. His face was buried in the crook of Severus's neck.

"Glad to know you're comfortable." Severus said in an almost petulant voice.

"Huh? Aren't you comfortable?" Harry lifted himself up to allow Severus's arm around him, then settled back down and placed his own hand on his stomach.

"Yes, I am actually." Severus smirked into the darkness, as the sun was still yet to rise.

"Oh, well why the irritableness then?" Harry said, his voice already becoming muffled with sleep.

"No reason." Severus said, his own eyes growing heavy.

"Git."

----


	16. Battlefield

**AN:** AHH! THIS IS NOW FINISHED! Well, you still have to read the epilogue, but that's going up straight after this! WOO! And just in time too! I'm moving way up north tomorrow where I will have no computer and no internet for five months! Oh well, I guess I AM just about completely addicted to my computer, so it'll be good for me I suppose... grumbles

Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed, I'm VERY greatful!

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Battle field

* * *

The order of the Phoenix were having one of the most consequential meetings of recent times, a meeting that would inevitably decide the future of both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. Preparations had been made, set and completed, and all those involved had been briefed on what their own agenda was. There was a slight buzz of excitement, but mostly a sizable cloud of apprehension mixed in with numerous nerves.

"We are as prepared as what I hoped to be, which is saying something given the relatively short amount of time, but I feel we are ready for what lies ahead of us tonight." Dumbledore said, looking no more nervous than utterly gleeful.

Harry held onto Severus's hand tightly. "I can't believe we're doing this tonight..." He whispered to Severus. "If anything happens..."

"You know that if anything happens," Severus interrupted. "I'll do my best to prevent it from doing so."

"Me too. And so will everyone else. It's good to know that we've all touched up on our duelling." Harry said, relaxing at the thought slightly. "I just hope Remus will be alright..." Harry stressed, looking over at the werewolf who was looking paler than usual.

"Lupin can take care of himself, you and I both know that. There is no need for you to be worrying so much." Severus gave his hand a squeeze.

Harry sighed. "I know. I'm just scared, that's all."

"I think we all are, to tell you the truth."

Severus had made been home to brew Remus's Wolfsbane potion, which rendered him to the state of simply a man trapped inside a wolves body. This was a good thing, considering he still kept his mind and had mastered the movement in the body over time. In a way, it was almost like he was a once-a-month animagus. So his part was simple enough.

The Order meeting came to a close, and every body was to sit tight and await the setting of the sun and Remus's transformation. Harry had seen Remus in his wolf state before, but was curious to see it again. Others were still a little apprehensive about it, but once they saw the almost lovable creature they relaxed again.

"I wonder if you can hear me, Remus? Or should I call you Moony?" Harry smiled lightly at the wolf, petting him on the head. Severus rolled his eyes. "Come and feel how soft his fur is, Severus. Don't worry; I'm sure he doesn't bite. Yet." Harry grinned this time.

"No, I've never much fancied beasts of the sort... nor animals for that matter." He said, looking disdainfully at Harry and Moony. He almost jumped right out of his chair when Moony beared his teethe and growled at him.

This made Harry laugh. "Merlin! You should have seen your face!" He said, tears in his eyes. "It was so funny..."

"Shut up." Severus grumbled, just as Dumbledore walked back into the room.

"Your attention please..." He said, raising his arms in the air. "Thankyou. It is time, and you all know your positions. There is only one thing else to say: Good luck."

Harry suppressed a shiver. While everyone else was simply apparating there, Dumbledore had made an illegal port key for he and Severus to use. It was an old piece of Black family silver ware. Dumbledore approached them.

"This is set to go off in thirty seconds. I will see you both there." Dumbledore smiled at them before turning and walking away.

"Oh my God I am so nervous..." Harry said, pulled Severus into one last embrace before they left, kissing him almost ferociously.

"Don't be, we've got this well planned out remember." Severus pulled away and was able to look at Harry for one moment before they succumbed to the horrible pull behind their bellybuttons and lurched out of existence for a mere moment, only to reappear within sight of the dwelling in which Voldermort could be currently found. Or so they were lead to assume.

"Shit... we're here. Quick, put the cloak on us." Harry grabbed the edge of his Invisibility cloak and pulled it tight. He and Severus were now invisible. They began walking silently up towards where they would be meeting a couple of order members. And, sure enough, Tonks, Kinglsey, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle and finally Emmeline Vance were there awaiting, having arrived before them because they all apparated.

"Wotcha, Harry?" Tonks whispered as he approached them, taking the cloak off just enough for them to see him.

"Hi, Tonks." He stood beside her. "How long till we go in?"

"Just waiting for the go-ahead from Dumbledore." She whispered, her wand at the ready.

"Alright." Harry said, although not really knowing what he was saying as his whole body felt like it was turning into jelly. Severus's arms were around his waist, holding him firmly. Harry could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck, and his stomach against his back. Harry shuddered. "Can you breathe alright under there, Severus?" Harry asked.

"Fine." Severus said, shifting as both he and Harry had to hunch to stay under the cloak.

"I think I might leave you to it in here, because we're going in soon. Nobody in there can know that you're with us, it has to be a surprise." Harry turned around under the cloak, and immediately pulled Severus's face to his. "I'm leaving here tonight with you, alright?"

Severus kissed Harry, who let his tongue dominate his mouth. "Yes," Severus broke the kiss. "I look forward to leaving with you from here tonight also, possibly to replay last night if for no other reason." He smirked.

Harry laughed lightly. "Don't get me thinking like that, I wont be able to concentra..." Harry didn't finish as he heard his name.

"Come on you, that's Dumbledore's signal." Tonks said, and Harry kissed Severus one more time before reappearing.

"I'm ready. Oh and Tonks, I think I should lead." He said, smiling nervously.

"And why would that be?" She asked, looking even slightly amused.

"Because I'm a Vampire and have superb night vision." Harry said, as he and Tonks lead.

"Alright, you win." But she stayed right beside him as they crept up to the large, dark house. It was two stories high, draped in various creepers and plants and was looking rather decrepit. However on the second story there was the faintest hint of light, just managing to permeate thought the heavy vines almost completely obscuring the window.

"Well... this is it. Stick to the plan everyone..." Tonks said, as they moved their relatively small front up towards the inevitable frontline of impending battle. They were expecting to face at least one Death Eater at the front door, but it came as a mild surprise to find it abandoned and empty.

The group just sort of stood there, as if waiting for Voldemort to jump out and say _Boo_ or something. Well not really, but each were equally apprehensive. Harry drew a sharp breath.

"Looks like I'm the one to test the door then... " He said, grasping onto the knob. He was surprised to find that it turned easily under his sweaty grip. "Hmm... that's a little strange." He muttered to no one in particular. "Right, in we go."

The small troop proceeded, where Kingsley and Emmeline went off in one direction, Tonks and Diggle the other and Harry Doge stayed in the small entranceway, while Severus hovered invisibly somewhere in between. When the four came back to Harry and Doge, proclaiming that there was nothing of interest, each settled their adrenaline pumped vision upon the large dark staircase leading up. That was where the lights had been seen, and with a silent agreement Harry lead the way up to possible impending doom.

But, when they'd reached the middle, a horrible sound came from behind them. Each spun around to face not only one masked Death Eater, but also at least fifteen all crowded around the bottom of the stairs.

"What's this we've got 'ere?" One of them grunted in a raspy voice. He was clearly relatively aged.

"I think it is, perhaps, a couple of those sickening Mudblood do-gooders." Another said, as they inched closer. But now though, each of them had their wands at the ready.

"Harry..." Tonks whispered harshly. "You go ahead and find Him. It's our only hope."

Harry nodded, accepting his duty and once the initial noises of battle settled in he snuck his way up into the darkness, after grounding out for Severus to follow him. His breath caught in his throat as a flash of purple light shot past him, burning the handrail to a cinder. Releasing the pent up breath, Harry raced to the top and reached a door. Taking a breath, he opened it and burst through, his head almost imploding with pain as his scar came to life.

It was a large room with doors tapering off to the side. A fire was lit, hence the light they'd seen, and right in the middle of the room was no other than Voldemort himself.

"Ah Harry, I wondered when I'd be seeing you." He said, his horrible voice causing Harry's pain to intensify. "Actually no, I knew I'd be seeing you tonight." He smiled, his red eyes gleaming with malice.

Harry thrust out his wand and pointed it right at him. His heart was thumping harshly in his chest, and he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. No, it wouldn't do to seise up now and loose their only opportunity at finally defeating the fiend. Voldemort stood up and pointed his own wand at Harry's, and not for the first time the two came face to face.

"What's this? Has a cat got your tongue Potter? Or was it perhaps a Vampire...?" Voldermort grinned at him, revealing sharp lengthy teeth and...

"_Fangs_?" Harry's voice faltered, a frown forming on his face. He couldn't' remember _Voldemort_ ever having _fangs_...

"Yes Harry... fangs..." His grin widened. "Don't tell me you can't figure it out?" Voldermort said in a mocking tone, taking a step closer to Harry. He ran a forked tongue along the gleaming fangs.

"But... but you can't be..." Harry stuttered, his nerves beginning to get the best of him.

"Oh yes, I can. What ever gave you the impression that I couldn't be?"

Harry and the Order had not anticipated this. He only hoped Severus had heard it, because if a Vampire were to bite another Vampire...

"So I guess we're on par then, aren't we?" Harry said, after taking a breath. Yes, this would change things, but it wouldn't be the end. He jumped in mild shock when Severus unsheathed himself.

"Ahh Severus, I was wondering when you'd reveal yourself to the entire room. I can't imagine it being too cosy under that cloak." Voldemort was now smirking.

Severus raised his wand. "You are not in any position to be talking." He said, his voice not in the least conveying how truly frightened he was. Flashes of bowing down before this monster, of kissing the hem of his cloak... came flooding back into his mind, furthermore increasing his ever increasing anger.

"Oh really?"

Severus nodded. "Really. _Expelliarmus!_" Voldermort just chuckled.

"You're still as predictable as always I see." Voldermort waved his wand. "_Diffindo!_" He said rather fiercely, pointing his wand at Severus.

Severus managed to erect a shield, not before the spell managed to rip a hole in his cloak. "I actually liked this one too..." Severus grumbled, but jumped out of the way as suddenly a spell was soaring towards him. He landed harshly on the floor just in time to see Harry hit Voldermort with some spell or other.

Harry ducked a spell, and wondered what the hell everyone else was doing. Shouldn't Dumbledore be arriving with Remus soon? Harry threw another hex at Voldermort, but failed to hit him. It seemed that no matter what the spell, Voldermort could simply throw it off. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the killing curse coming his way, the green light about to blind him...

Harry was on the floor, Severus having pushed him there. Both jumping up again, Harry unsuccessfully tried to stun the one who had tormented him his entire life. But it was no use; Voldemort was simply just too powerful. But then something with a bright orange light hit Harry, and he was aghast to find that his shirt was on fire.

"Shit!" He cried, jumping about the room. Severus couldn't help him because Voldemort had begun throwing hexes at him again. Harry flailed his arms, feeling his skin melt and mesh with his the fabric of the shirt. Cringing, he managed to cast a rain charm, which finally put the fire out. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry didn't have time to consider the fact he was now fighting shirtless, the odd remanent of the article hanging precariously from his burnt skin. But the burns would heal.

"_Crucio!_" A high-pithed voice screeched, and Harry turned to see Severus withering in pain on the floor, his muscles contracting with the pain... his face...

"Feel this, you fucking bastard! _Crucio!_" Harry bellowed, casting the unforgivable for the second time in his life. The first time he hadn't wanted to kill anyone, as much as he thought he had, but this time was different. The spell rippled through the air and hit Voldermort smack bang in the middle of the chest, winding him and rendering him a withering mess on the floor. Harry didn't think he'd ever been subjected to his own treatment, but knew that it must have been pretty painful. That, Harry had to think, or Voldermort was a horrible coward- and that seemed quite plausible.

But then the laughter resumed, and Voldermort, still under the curse, began fighting it and eventually stood up. He was a little breathless and unsteady, but other than that perfectly fine. Severus, on the other hand, was still recovering.

"Oh Harry... you amuse me, really you do. It's such a pity I'll have to do away with you." He grinned, murmured something and Harry watched in horror as the tip of his wand sharpened into a perfect point. "What's wrong? Does this frighten you, Harry?" Voldermort waved his newly sharpened wand in Harry's direction, a twinkle in his reptilian eyes.

Harry took a breath. "You don't scare me anymore." Harry wished he hadn't said it, because Voldermort laughed his horrid laugh at the words.

"Oh you'll fear me aright Harry, you'll fear me. Even after I kill you you'll still fear me, because I'll not only rule over the existing world, but Hell as well." He continued to laugh, Harry cringing at the sound. But as sudden as the laugher began, it ceased. "_Crucio!_" Voldermort bellowed again, the curst hitting Harry hard in the stomach.

His body buckling with pain, Harry fought to keep himself standing. He would _not_ give Voldermort that much satisfaction. So, groaning with the effort and pain and everything else, Harry straightened up and fought against his spasming muscles.

"_You will not succeed!" _He yelled, feeling his throat burn with the effort. Taking deep breaths, Harry raised his wand. "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" He screamed, feeling his throat tear, hoping to catch the Dark Lord on a bad moment.

But Voldermort was quicker, launching himself into the air with the sweep of his cloak and hovering there.

"But that is where you are wrong, Harry..." He purred out in that horrid voice, as Harry's knees gave way. "I will succeed, and you'll just have to sit back and watch it..." He lifted his wand arm. Harry's body was cramping and refusing to move. It felt like there were nails being hammered into his every pore, that he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He looked up in time to see Voldermort's wand heading straight for him, aimed directly for his heart...

Harry's eyes bulged, but he was rooted to the spot. This was it... he could almost smell the dried wood of the wand that was about to puncture his chest, destroy his heart and send him to a life of horror and flames... but then a voice, a heavenly one at that, sounded throughout the room.

"_Nooo!" _It cried, and Harry felt a sudden weight on him. Severus had thrown himself over Harry and Harry could do nothing but watch as the wand hurled down and tore its way through Severus's body.

Harry was frozen, his eyes wide. Severus's face was right above his and his eyes were just as wide, just as frightened... like they'd never been before. Harry's body was suddenly filled with doom, a feeling so intense that he was certain he was about to cry, loose his sanity... do anything that would help him convey his deepest sorrows.

"Severus..." He said, his voice catching in his throat. "No..." He whispered, feeling the tears begin to sting his face.

"I'm sorry... Harry... I had to..." Severus wheezed, in obvious pain. "Just remember that I... that I..." He coughed, a trail of blood dripping down his chin, and then fell silent.

Harry felt a burning rage swell up in his chest, a rage like none he'd ever felt before. "_NOO!" _He screamed, managing to gently push Severus's body off of him. He cast him one more look, before turning to Voldermort. "You've done it now..." He said, his tone now deathly calm.

"Oh... don't tell me, Potter and Snape? Together? Why, isn't that just sweet? Too bad for you you'll never get to see your _lover_ ever again, will you?"

Harry visibly bristled. He was trembling with fury, his eyes an almost shocking green in the faint firelight. Immediately he threw more spells at Voldermort who, despite not even having his wand, was fairing off very well indeed. Growling in frustration, Harry then launched himself at Voldermort. It seemed the beast hadn't been expecting this, and let out a grunt as Harry's fist buried itself in his gut, another imbedding itself in his jaw. Harry continued like this, until Voldermort managed to get a moment to propel Harry backwards with some unknown force, sending him hurtling through the plaster wall and into the next room. His head had been hit hard, but Harry was beyond caring.

Bouncing to his feet, Harry threw the body binding charm at Voldermort. But, as expected, he dodged it with uncanny agility.

"What's this?" Voldermort said, his attention being drawn to Harry's right. Harry couldn't see what he was looking at, as he was still in the next room that he'd been blasted into. "I was wondering when you'd turn up, Dumbledore..." He said with sickening smugness. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"You should have realised by now Tom that I will not tolerate any of..." He paused. "... this." He said, his hands sweeping about him. Harry staggered in to see Dumbledore, but caught no sight of Moony. Where the hell was he? Dumbledore didn't even seem to notice him.

Voldermort laughed. "Oh you crack me up sometimes, you know that old man? You can't intimidate me." He held out his hand. "_WAND_!" He ordered and with a sickening sound, the wand drew itself out of Severus's lifeless body and flew back to his owner. "Disgusting." He said, wiping the blood onto his robes.

That was all Harry could bare. He sunk to the ground; his hands balled into fists and banged them on the floor. Severus was gone... he'd lost him. Harry had nothing left to loose now; Voldermort had taken everything from him. First he'd taken his parents, a normal life and now finally his lover. He raised his face from the ground. "_FUCK YOU!" _He screamed at Voldermort, getting to his feet again.

Harry moved forwards, thrashing his wand at Voldermort hitting him with anything and everything he could think of on the spot. But Voldermort's laugher was incessant.

"Don't you see?" He cried with glee. "You can't harm me Harry, you're too weak and pathetic with these precious emotions of yours to even take control of yourself!"

"That's enough Tom!" Dumbledore's voice seemed to fill every space in the room. Harry stoped, breathing harshly, still not wanting to yield defeat.

"It's never enough!" Voldermort flicked his wand and Harry's hair stood on end with the magic that sent him sprawling into yet another wall. He coughed, spitting out flakes of plaster and what looked horribly like a tooth. But this time he couldn't move, it was almost like he was being held in place by some invisible force. He tried to kick, tried to wiggle himself out, but he couldn't even manage so much as to bend a finger or a toe; he was stuck.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Voldermort and Dumbledore battling, the house and its foundations shaking from the sheer force of their powers. Green jets of light shot towards Dumbledore, who dodged each and every one- so far. It was a replay of the events at the ministry... that fateful night when Harry had last seen Sirius alive...

A movement caught Harry's eye, and he had to stop himself from crying out when he sighted no other than Moony! The large wolf was prowling just above the stairs, and Harry cast a quick glance towards the duelling pair and noticed that Dumbledore seemed to be doing a pretty good job of keeping Voldemort's back turned.

Moony bent himself low, preparing to pounce. Harry could see his sharp fangs glistening in the colourful light being emitted from the wands; he could see the determination in his almost human eyes. Harry silently egged him on, hoping with every single last ounce of hope that he would succeed. Then, without warning, Moony sprang from his position with his teeth bared.

But everything appeared to be happening in slow motion. Just as Moony was mere inches from Voldemort, he turned around with his wand out stretched. Harry could see his lips moving, but couldn't hear anything other than the rush of his own blood in his ears. No... this couldn't be happening; if Moony was gone there was no hope...

Voldemort did not let himself convey the fear surging through his body, Harry thought madly. He watched, helpless, as Moony was hit right in the face with a spell. A tremendous yelp could be heard, but not before a truly horrific wail of complete pain and demise.

At the last moment, Moony had sunk his fangs into Voldermort's shoulder, right as the spell had taken affect. Harry screamed, and pulled himself free of his invisible restraints just in time to see Moony thrown from Voldemort, blood trailing after him, and coming to a halt. Harry's eyes focused on Voldemort, who was screaming and withering and looking nothing like the feared monster he was.

"_No! This cannot be! I can't be defeated..." _He cried, but Harry no longer cared. He stumbled his way over to Severus's body, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. He began rocking him to the sounds of Voldermort's demise, a sound he had so longed to hear, but never wished to hear alone. Severus was supposed to share this moment with him, Harry thought, his eyes burning.

Suddenly the room shook, and a bright light exploded in front of Harry like an explosion. Voldermort's body had erupted into a mass of flames, igniting and rendering him no more. Doomed he was, condemned to life in hell where there was no escape. But Harry didn't even feel relieved, he couldn't- he'd lost the only thing he'd really ever come to love in his whole entire troubled life.

Suddenly, there were voices around him. But Harry refused to lift his head, refused to let go of Severus. He felt an unwanted hand on his shoulder.

"Harry..." It was Dumbledore's voice. "Harry I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do..." He said, obviously referring to Severus.

The anger Harry had felt before began to resurface. "Where were you?" He cried, catching the attention of the room. "You should have been here... to stop it..." He held on to Severus's body even tighter.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry... but you have to let him go, we must leave here..."

"I don't care..." Harry muttered, finding his wand. If Severus wasn't going to be with him on his earth, then there was no reason to be on it himself. He clutched onto the wand with sweaty, bloody hands and pressed it against his heart. Just as he was about to blast it into himself, a hand stopped him. "Leave me alone!" Harry said, his eyes shut.

"Or what?" Came a familiar voice, weak but clearly alive.

Harry sobbed. No, he must have been dreaming... but the hand, he knew that touch all right. "Severus..." He said, opening his eyes and allowing his grip on the wand to go slack. "It can't be... I must be dead." He said, a tear running down his cheek.

Severus pulled himself painfully up. "No, you're not dead. And neither am I." He carefully wiped the tear off Harry's cheek.

"But how...? I saw him... I saw it," Harry's lip trembled, as he tentatively reached out and touched Severus's face.

"He missed." Severus said simply. "Come on, lets get out of here..."

"Thankyou..." Harry whispered, barely audibly, before pulling Severus in towards his body and kissing him.

Severus made sure to keep his mouth shut, and pulled away carefully. "I need to brush my teeth," He smiled lightly, "before I can kiss you Harry. You might get the taste for blood."

Harry smiled lightly, letting out a choked sort of laugh. "I though I'd lost you..." He muttered.

"Well you haven't. But I need you to help me up." Harry nodded and managed to stand on wobbly legs and helped Severus up. There was a fair amount of blood on his clothes, and an equally fair amount on Harry's bare chest. They held onto each other tightly, finally taking a moment to look about the room.

It was a mess. Dumbledore, Tonks and Kingsley were all huddled to the side over someone, but there was no sight of the others. Harry suddenly realised what it was they were huddled over- Remus!

"Oh shit... I hope Remus is okay." He said, as he and Severus walked stiffly towards where the group was. He was shocked to see not a wolf, but a man. There was Remus, in his human body and naked as the day he was born, even under the light of the full moon.

Dumbledore turned to the pair. "I'm glad to see you're up, Severus." He said lightly, but with evident surprise. Even he was looking worse for wear, his beard was singed and there were a few smudges of something-or-other on his aged face.

"Remus..." Harry whispered, a lump once again forming in his throat. "... is he?"

Dumbledore smiled lightly. "He's alive, but we need to get him to St. Mungo's. Emmeline is sending the message now."

Harry nodded, but then something dawned on him. "Then I have to leave, Severus and I have to go. I don't want them to see us..." He stressed, not wanting to go anywhere near the hospital.

Dumbledore nodded once, then pulled something from his robe. "Understandable. Here is a portkey Harry, it will take to Grimmauld place. You too Severus."

"Thanks." Harry said, holding Severus close. "I hope Remus is alright..." He said, looking at Remus for another moment. He was about to say more, but couldn't as he breath was taken from him as the Portkey set to work.

* * *


	17. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

* * *

He'd always hated the sight and smell of hospitals, and was tremendously glad at the thought of never having to be a patient in one ever again. Harry would have to thank the vampire in him for that. There were medi witches and wizards zooming here and there, along with numerous Healers popping in and out of rooms. Hospitals were always hectic.

Harry, accompanied by Severus, entered the room in which Remus was recovering in. He was in a room that held five other patients, although only two of the other beds were filled. Inside, Remus was propped up in bed with a steaming bowl of something in front of him.

Remus noticed people entering the room, and so looked up. "Hi," he said, smiling at Harry and Severus.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed, rushing up to him but managed to stop himself from pulling him into a hug when he noticed the bowl of soup. "Oh, maybe I should be more careful! How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a seat beside the bed.

"Fine, actually. You're both looking well, despite what I heard happening." He frowned lightly.

Harry lost his smile. "Yeah..." He said, the memories of two nights ago coming back painfully. Severus took his hand and almost instantly the pain subsided. "All I know is I'm glad for my vampire half."

"Yes, it was beneficial wasn't it?" Remus said thoughtfully, but then he brightened. "You'll never guess what's happened."

Harry was a little surprised at his sudden enthusiasm. "And what would that be?" Harry shot a curious look at Severus who just rolled his eyes like he'd expected.

"Well it's not certain yet, and I guess the likelihood is pretty low... but I need to tell someone anyway." He grinned. "The spell that Voldemort used on me was designed to change me from my Wolf form back to my human one, because he knew of the consequences if I bit him, of course. But... something funny happened." He paused to take a breath and Harry thought he was going to die from the suspense. "They think that it might have cured me," he finished impressively.

"Really!" Harry said, jumping up from his chair.

Remus nodded. "Yes. I've been wishing for this since I got bitten, all those long years ago, but I never even thought it possible. Well, it could still not be... but there's no harm in at least hoping."

"No, definitely not. I hope it works out, Remus," Harry said.

"Indeed," Severus said as his first input into the conversation, and it surprised both Harry and Remus that he was looking more than moderately interested. "Very interesting."

"Yeah, wasn't there a rumour that the Vampires knew the secrets of the Lycanthrope's? Or am I just imaging that?"

Remus chuckled. "That's Muggle folklore, Harry. I don't think it's factual for the Wizarding world."

Harry shrugged. "Oh well. When do you come home?"

"They want to keep me in till tomorrow at least, because the spell put a lot of stress on my body. So hopefully I'll be back in time for Christmas," Remus said, his eyes still sparkling with hope and excitement. Harry really hoped for him that everything worked out for the best.

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Dumbledore didn't really tell me all that much... but I think he implied that the vampire you knew was in fact a traitor?" Remus inquired interestedly. He'd been wondering about it so much over the past two days, having nothing better to do.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, Meier did. He led Severus and me to believe that he'd been used by Voldemort to infect me, and that he'd escaped, but really they were planning this all along. Meier was counting on me going and finding Voldemort, as was Voldemort himself, so yeah... he tricked me." Harry had a pained expression on his face. "I guess he really did take advantage of me, like Mrs. Weasley said. I'm angry, but I can't be angry at the fact he made me what I am. I'm quite happy like this." Harry smiled lovingly at Severus.

"That's awful. Do you know what became of him? I mean, now that Voldemort's finally gone?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've thought about contacting him, and doing something... but I don't know. I'm pretty sure I won't, because he's not worth it. But I don't want to think about that anymore, I'm too pleased that finally my parents deaths have been avenged, as well as everyone else Voldemort murdered and destroyed."

Harry sat back in his hospital chair. He really hoped that Remus was cured, and that he could now get on with his life because the man certainly deserved that and much more. Severus had asked Harry, on their first day of recovery, to come and live with him for the rest of eternity and Harry had willingly agreed - it was all he could ever hope for and more. Of course Hermione and Ron had bugged them with questions, that is, until Severus had actually yelled at them, which was humorous for Harry, but had thankfully shut them up until Harry was ready to talk.

The biggest and most important thing was, of course, Voldemort's death. That and nobody knew who was involved, only that Dumbledore had something to do with it. Harry really didn't fancy talking to the press any more, even though they were all frantically trying to contact him to comment on Voldemort's death after all the pain he'd caused Harry. But Harry refused, naturally. He was tired of their word twisting, although now that Voldemort was gone Fudge did seem a little friendlier towards him... which was suspicious, but Harry couldn't be bothered worrying about such a trivial thing.

School would be resuming after the Christmas break, and it wasn't long before he would be finished for good. Things were suddenly seeming a lot brighter, and even Grimmauld place wasn't looking so dank. Harry was just sad that Sirius never got to see this day, because he really would have loved to be set free and be able to roam the world without being just an escaped prisoner. But Harry knew that wherever Sirius was, he was definitely celebrating.

Harry may have now been a vampire, but he was nothing like the sort that Meier was. Meier had been charming, handsome and more than alluring. He had the almost magical way of getting under people's skin and getting them wanting more and more. The only thing Harry realised he could ever want more of was Severus, but that was inevitable since he was going to spend the rest of eternity with the man.

Harry was going to live the rest of eternity with the man he had come to love more than anything in the world, even and despite the many hours of darkness.


End file.
